All For You
by hermoine snape
Summary: Remus had to leave his only daughter at the care of London's Childern's Home after his home his burnt down by death eaters. "I'm doing this because I love you." he told her. He left the building hearing her cries. Pairing: HP/HG COMPLETE! Updated Chapter 6 Date 1/26/2013
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: HP/HG

Rating: M

All For You

Remus Lupin stood hidden in the woods as he watched his house burn to the ground. He held his only daughter shielding her from heat and flames. He looked down into a pair of bright brown eyes. She was the only happiness he had in his life his wife, Mary had died giving birth to his daughter on September 19,1979. Than his friends Lily and James Potter were murdered two weeks ago on October 31,1981 by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of his other friend, Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggles. Everything had been taken from him; except his only daughter. Remus quickly ducked behind a tree when a death eater approached the woods. He took out his wand and was gone with a faint pop.

Remus stood in an empty alleyway and put his wand into his pocket. He pulled the pink blanket around her a little tighter to ensure she stayed warm from the cold winter night. He walked down the dark sidewalk that was only lit by a few side road lamps. Remus stood in front of a building he never wanted to see. The orphanage. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

The door opened and Remus stood face to face with a man that had short gray hair, wrinkled pale skin, blue eye and thin frame. He introduced himself as Ben Bryan. He ran London Children's Home. He ushered the young man inside out of the cold. Ben closed the door behind him. Remus introduced himself and his daughter, Hermione Jean. He lowered the blanket from her head. Hermione had long chin length brown curly hair, pale skin, bright brown eyes, a button nose with a few freckles.

"Come and have a cup of tea. It will warm you up." Ben told him. Remus nodded and followed the man into the kitchen.

Remus sat down at the small old warn out table. He held Hermione close not wanting to leave her with strangers. Ben sat a cup of tea down in front of him. He gave Ben a small thank in return. Ben nodded and joined him at the table with his own cup of tea.

"How old is your daughter?" Ben asked Remus.

He looked down and smiled weakly. "Hermione's almost two. She'll be two on September 19th I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice."

Ben looked the young father and knew he didn't want to be at the orphanage. He looked as if he had lost everything and everyone he loved and it tugged at his heart. It had been years since he saw such pain in a young parent.

"May I have a piece of paper and a pen? Please." Remus whispered. Ben quickly grabbed the items. He sat them in front of him. "Thank you."

Ben sat back down at the table and quietly watched Remus tearfully write a letter. He pulled out a necklace with a small diamond moon on the white gold chain. He sat it down on top of the letter.

"Please make sure who ever adopts Hermione gets this. It belonged to her mother." Remus told the elderly man and slid them across the table.

"I'll see to her adoption personally Mr. Lupin." he told him.

Remus stood up with a heavy sigh. "This is where I leave you Pup. I'm doing this to protect you. I'm doing it all for you. I love you Hermione." He kissed his daughter and handed her over to the man in front of him. He quickly left the orphanage hearing the cries of his daughter.

"The poor man. Well, come on Hermione." Ben said gently and went up stairs to tuck the small girl into bed.

John, Anna Granger and their ten old son Ralph walked into the London Children's Home in hope to find a son or daughter. They wanted another child, but after the birth Ralph they couldn't have anymore children. They didn't want him to be an only child. Ralph was excited about getting a baby brother, but he knew his mother had her heart set on a girl. He wanted someone to play sports.

John had short blonde hair, tone skin, blue eyes, and muscular frame. He taught twelfth grade English at London Westside High School. Anna had long brown hair, pale skin, brown eye, thin womanly frame. She worked for the Westside Criminal Lab. Ralph had short sandy blonde hair, light tone skin, brown eyes, tall with broad shoulders. He was very athletic and played on his school's soccer and baseball teams.

Ben walked up to the family and introduced himself to the Grangers. "What are we looking for? A boy or a girl?" He quietly hoped that the family was right for little Hermione.

Ralph smiled at the man before him and said, "A girl." Anna turned to her son. "She can still play sports. Anyway, you want a girl." She kissed her son's cheek. "Mom." He said rubbed off the kiss slightly embarrassed at the loving affection in front of a stranger.

"Please follow me." Ben told the family. They quietly followed him. He told them about each child. They shook their heads. "There is one more. I personally promise the young man to find his daughter a good home." He stopped at a nursery door. "The poor man didn't want to leave her but was unable to keep her." He said quietly opening the door. "Her name's Hermione Jean. She's two today."

Anna walked over to the sleeping baby and smiled. She pushed back a curl from the little girl's face. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at the woman closely. She smiled at Anna. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled herself up with the bars.

Ralph walked up to the crib and Hermione reached for him. He smiled and took the two year old into his arms. She studied him closely and hugged his neck. He held her close. He knew that there was something every special about the young baby. She would be his baby. She would be his to take of. She would be his small fry.

John smiled at the couple. He looked at his wife, who nodded with a smile. "We'll take her Mr. Bryan."

"Wonderful. Let's get the paperwork out of the way." Ben told them and led them out of the room after gathering Hermione's things from the room.

Ben sat down at his desk and pulled out the paperwork. He handed it to John. He read over them and signed his name to the adoption papers soon followed by Anna's signature. John handed the papers back to Ben handed them a copy of the paperwork.

"Now, the father wanted you to have this." He said, handing Anna an envelope.

She took it and stuck it into her purse. She turned her head and saw Ralph playing with Hermione on the floor. "You have a baby sister." she said with a smile.

Ralph stood up and lifted Hermione up into his arms. "Are you ready to go home, Hermione?" She nodded her head.

John and Anna thanked the man. She grabbed the baby bag, and they left the orphanage with a daughter.

As the years passed Anna, John and Ralph found out that Hermione was different from the other children. She could move things when she was angry and pop in and out of places. They had taken her to several special doctors but none could find anything wrong with her. They all said she was a happy healthy child. So after the sixth doctor they decided to stop all the doctors and testing and let Hermione be a child. Anna and John didn't want Hermione to grow up too fast and miss her childhood.

When Hermione was near her 12th birthday a man named Albus Dumbledore and a woman named Minerva McGonagall came to the house and told the family that Hermione was a witch. She was accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ralph saw Hermione's eyes shine. She wasn't the only one with magical abilities. She would meet people like her. She could learn about a magic. It was truly a dream come true.

"Mom, Dad Hermione isn't happy at her school." Ralph told his parents. "At lest give it one year."

Anna looked at her husband and he nodded. "One year." he told them. He turned to Hermione. "We'll give you one year, and if you don't like it you don't have to go back."

Albus's eyes twinkled behind his half moon shape glasses. "She'll love Hogwarts. We'll see you September fist."

Hermione smiled at the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Albus shook John and Anna's hand and the couple left the Granger home.

Hermione got up from the table and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Thank you Ralph." She turned to her parents and excitedly gave them a hug and a thank you.

He smiled and returned the hug. "I just want to see you happy," he pulled back, "Just write me." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Hermione contently kept in touch with her family. She mainly kept in touch with her big brother. She had told them about her being sorted into Gryffindor House. She had made two friends named Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. She left the parts out of the troll in the letters to her parents, but she told Ralph about them in his own letters. She told him all about their adventure to stop Voldemort in her first year. Ralph kept the big details to himself knowing that his parents would pull her out of Hogwarts quickly.

Than in Hermione's second year wrote Ralph and told him all about the large Basilisk. She was petrified. John and Anna became worried when they didn't receive any letters from her. Ralph quickly thought of a white lie and told them that the teachers were working her hard and didn't have much time to write. He had even forged a little to make it look like Hermione had written them. He was just glad that they didn't figure out the truth. He knew Hermione was happy at school and he didn't want her at home unhappy.

Please leave me a great review!

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!

AN: I hope you enjoyed the few changes made in chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

John laid in the bed watching Anna change into her night gown. He lifted the covers, and she joined her husband in the bed. She turned and faced John. He kissed her on the nose.

"I believe it's time to tell Hermione she's adopted." Anna said. "She's almost thirteen. If something should happen to us-" she was interrupted when he placed a finger over her lips.

"Honey, Hermione has most likely already figured it out. She's extremely smart. I think she's waiting for us to come to her." Anna nodded and turned off the light. "She won't be angry with us. She loves us." he told her and pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and smiled. She had changed slightly her hair was still slightly bushy but in manageable curls. She had her beaver like teeth fixed and had a beautiful smile. She had lost most of her baby fat and had formed curves. She wore very light makeup that only contained some cover up, powder and mascara.

Hermione grabbed her wand stuck it into her jeans pocket as she walked into the kitchen. She fixed a cup of tea and sat down at the table. She smiled at Ralph, who had walked into the house to join his family for breakfast. He had graduated from college and earned his R.N. and was working to become a doctor. He made time from his busy schedule to have breakfast and evening dinner with Hermione and his parents. He stayed over on Saturday nights if he didn't have to work at the local nursing home.

Ralph fixed himself a cup of tea and joined his sister at the table. John and Anna walked into the kitchen and join their children with a cup of tea. Anna sat an envelope down on the table.

"We need to tell you something sweetheart." Anna said gently. "We think it's time you know the truth."

"You're adopted." John told his daughter.

Hermione smiled gently at her parents. "I've known that since I was ten." she told them. "I found the adoption papers one day. You're my family adopted or not. My biologic parents didn't want me. Big deal. I love you."

"We were told to give this to you." He told her handing her the letter.

Hermione took it from her father. She opened it and pulled out a moon diamond necklace. She laid it down on the table. She unfolded the tear stained letter and read it out loud.

"Hermione,

If you are reading this than your parents have told you the truth. I would have kept you and raised you myself if I could but the wizarding world is not safe. My beloved wife and your mother, Mary died bringing you into this world. My friends, James and Lily Potter helped me raise you, but they were killed by Voldemort. Sirius Black another one of my friends is now in Azkaban for murdering another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Tonight death eaters attacked the house and burned it. So I had no choice but to leave you my Pup. I love you baby and did this all for you.

The moon diamond necklace belonged to your mother. I wanted you to have it. I love you Hermione. I will see you again one day.

Love,

Daddy"

She sat the letter down and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "He must have been so hard on him. He had lost everyone he loved. Than he had no choice but to leave me at the Children's Home."

Ralph squeezed his sister's hand. "I would have done the same thing if I didn't have the choice." he said gently. Anna and John nodded in agreement with their son.

Hermione brushed away a freshly fallen tear. She picked up the necklace. She ran her thumb over the cold small stone full moon. She turned it over and saw an engraving. She read it out aloud.

"I fear the moon. I fear the beast that rages inside of me. But the moon brought me to you. I marked you as my mate, as my wife because the moon brought me to you. Our curse is bitter sweet. We dance under the fullness of the moon. You are my moon because it brought it me to you. The human and beast are one because the moon brought you to me. I no longer fear the moon because of you.

I love you,

Remus."

Hermione smiled weakly. She had a name to go with the letter. "Remus." she whispered. She clasp it around her neck and the moon shined when the sun hit it. Hermione laughed and said, "I'm a pup. He's a werewolf that's why he fears the moon and she was one as well."

"Than that explains how you have excellent senses around the full moon and able to see in the dark." John told his daughter.

"At lest they didn't pass the gene to me. It's rare it happens. It's so rare that only 97 percent that a child of a werewolf do have the gene. I'm just one of the two percent that don't have the gene."

"Aren't werewolves dangerous?" Anna asked concerned for her daughter's safety.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Not if the person takes a potion known as Wolfsbane. It allows them to keep their human minds while in werewolf form. I just think that they were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I agree with Hermione." Ralph said in agreement.

John sat back in thought at the words his son said. "I believe you are right. You as well Hermione. There are some things you are unable stop, and this is one of those events."

Anna looked at her family. She really didn't feel right about it, but she trusted her family's thoughts. So she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione soon found herself in Diagon Alley getting her school supplies for the new school year. The streets and stores were packed with students and parents. Ralph grabbed Hermione's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. She drug her family into the bookstore.

Hermione looked at her book list and walked down the rows of books in search for her DADA book. She stopped when she saw the book. "Oh man. It's on the top shelf." Hermione said to herself.

"Which book do you need?" A kind male voice asked.

Hermione turned to the right and saw a man with gray sandy blonde hair, pale skin, blue/green eyes with flicker of amber and thin frame. He had scarred face and wore patched worn robes, but had a kind personality.

"A…the one on the top." Hermione told him.

He grabbed the book from the shelf. He smiled and said, "You're entering your third year?" Hermione nodded her head. "I'll be teaching the class." She took the book from the kind man.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand.

He smiled and said, "Remus Lupin." He shook her hand. 'She has Mary's eyes.' He thought.

Hermione looked at the man closely. She had heard the gentle voice before and he smelled like pines and wood. It reminder her of something like a dream she had several times over the years.

He gently picked up the diamond moon and stroked it with his thumb. He smiled at the young woman before him. She was his daughter. 'You're so beautiful Pup.'

"Hey small fry." Ralph said from behind her.

Hermione turned around and Ralph found himself at the end of his sister's wand. "Ralph!" she lowered her wand. "I'm sorry."

"You're quick. That's good and now you must learn how to stay on alert." Remus said and picked up Hermione's fallen book.

She put away her wand. She took her book and gave him a thank you in return. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Professor."

Remus smiled. "I'll see you soon Hermione." He left sister and brother. He had met his only daughter.

Hermione looked after the man. "Hermione are you ready to go?" Ralph asked.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and took her brother's hand. She looked around the store for the man. "Are you ok?"

She snapped out of search, sat her books down on the counter and paid for them. She turned to her brother and nodded her head. Ralph knew something was on her mind. He knew that she would tell him when she was ready. He took her hand, and they left the store.

Ralph quietly sat down on the bed next to Hermione. She didn't look up from the letter that was in her hands. "Sweetie, you've been distant for the past few days. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I met him." Hermione whispered looking at the letter. "I met my biological father."

Ralph squeezed her leg. "I can remember his voice. The smell of pine trees. I felt protected. The only way a pup feels around their father."

Ralph gently took the letter from his sister and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly. He knew the news of her adoption was hard even though she had known for years. It was the letter that made it so real for her. Than the necklace that hung around her neck meant a great deal to her even though she didn't say.

Hermione snuggled close to her brother. She laid down and Ralph laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He reached over and turned out the light. He held her until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in and quietly left the room.

Hermione found herself back at King's Cross Station. She turned and hugged her parents. She looked at Ralph. She was going to miss him most of all. She could come to him about anything. He was so supportive with no questions asked.

"Don't worry." Ralph whispered pulling her into a hug. "If it is him he'll love you." Hermione nodded in his chest. "Just give him time and let him tell you his reasons in person."

Hermione pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "I love you."

"I love you too small fry. Go on." he told her. She smiled and ran through the wall.

Hermione appeared on Platform nine and three quarters. She looked around for the Weasely family. She smiled when she saw a group of red heads and one with messy black hair that stuck out from the gang. She walked up to the family. Hermione quickly found herself in a tight hug from Mrs. Weasely.

The whistle blew and they said bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the long journey to Hogwarts. The train pulled out of the station.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down the ale to find an empty compartment. They stopped at the last compartment but found it already occupied.

Hermione opened the sliding glass door. "Come on everywhere else is full." she told them and walked into the compartment.

"Who is that?" Ron asked as they took their seats.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione told him.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked Harry, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's on the suitcase Ronald." she said in annoyance.

Hermione looked at the sleeping man across from her. 'Is he really my father? Did he love me at all? Will he want to get to know me?' she asked herself playing with the necklace.

"I need to tell you guys something." Hermione told them. She pulled out letter from her bag. She handed it to Harry.

Harry took the letter from his best friend and quietly read it and handed it to Ron. The red head read it and looked at Hermione in shock.

"Than if you're not a Granger than who are you?" Ron asked her.

Remus laid awake under his coat listening to their conversation and his breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped. His daughter was in the same compartment. 'I wonder if she's the young girl I met at the bookstore?' he asked himself.

"You moron I am a Granger. Just because I was adopted doesn't mean I'm not a Granger. I just want to meet him and see what he's like." She looked at the boys asked, "Are you guys mad at me?"

Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look. "Mione, why would we be mad at you because you're adopted? We love you." Harry told her and Ron nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the best!" She said grateful that they understood.

Remus felt the compartment go cold. He knew that dementors had boarded the train in search for Sirius Black. He jumped up from his seat and a sliver light shot from his wand and the creature floated away.

He sat down and explained that it was dementors on the train in search for Sirius Black. He frowned when Harry asked if anyone heard a woman screaming. Remus broke a large chocolate bar in half and handed it to them.

He looked at Hermione. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head. He could tell she was shaken but kept quiet. "If you will excuse me I need to have a word with the driver." he told them and left the compartment looking at Hermione one last time.

Harry couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Professor Lupin and that he was concerned about her. He shook his head at the idea. But than again it was possible that he was Hermione's father.

Hit the review button and leave me a shout!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

X's & O"s

hermione snape


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shot up breathing heavily and her shirt drenched in sweat. She pushed the curls from her face. It had been years since she had the nightmare of a burning house, and a man leaving her at an orphanage. She slipped into her blue fuzzy slippers and put her wand in her waistband of her sweat pants. She went down stairs to the common room.

Hermione found Harry sitting on couch. She quietly sat down next to her best friend. He turned his head and saw she had a bad dream. He gently took her hand in his.

"What was your dream about Mione?" Harry asked gently.

"I haven't dreamt it in years. The dementor made me relive my worst fear and it brought back memories of that night. I could feel the heat of the flames." Hermione whispered and looked down at their joined hands. "I was so scared."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. He knew how it was to have a nightmare. She had been their for him and listen to his nightmares but tonight the roles were switched. "It's alright. He got you out of there and had to protect you." Hermione nodded her head. He laid a pillow down in his lap. "Lay down."

"Thanks Harry." she said and laid her head down in his lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her slowly fall asleep.

Ron walked down to the common room the next morning and found his best friends asleep on the couch. He only shook his head. They need to go ahead and get together. They've been dancing around each other for a year. He knew they would be good for each other. Ron wanted to ask Hermione out himself but, he knew they'd only fight and he didn't want to make her unhappy.

Ron walked over to the couple and shook them. Harry opened his eyes and saw the red head. "You guys need to get up before we miss breakfast. Mione wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes and got up from the couch. "Thanks Ron," and she went up stairs to change into her clothes.

Harry thanked Ron and went up stairs to change for the day. Ron shook his head and sat down on the couch to wait for his two friends. They were so blind. Harry and Hermione walked into the common room and the trio left the Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall.

Hermione took her seat between Ron and Harry and fixed her plate. She looked up at the high table and saw Professor Lupin talking to Professor Dumbledore. Remus turned his head and their eyes made contact. He smiled at the young woman.

"You need to tell her Remus." Albus told the young man.

Remus shook his head. "Not yet. It's too soon. We've only been in school for a month. I want her to be comfortable around me before I approach her."

"Hermione needs to know the truth."

Remus sighed heavily. "Please let me do this in my own time."

"Alright my boy. But you must tell her the truth."

"I will. I promise." He whispered and Albus nodded his head and turned to Minerva.

Remus excused himself and left the Great Hall to get ready for class. Hermione watched him leave the hall. The trio decided to leave the hall for classes.

Hermione left her class and waited for the hall to clear out. She ducked into a broom closet and pulled out her time turn the correct amount of turns. She stepped out of the closet and ran to DADA. She quickly found Harry and Ron.

What is a boggart?" Professor Lupin asked the class.

"A boggart's are shape shifters. They take the form of what the person fears the most that's what-"

"When did she get here?" Ron asked Harry. "Did you see her come in?"

Harry shook his head and they turned their attention back to Professor Lupin.

"Makes them so terrifying." Professor said. "I want everyone to form a line." The class quickly formed the line. "I want you to picture the one thing you fear the most and turn it into something funny. Neville your up."

Professor Snape stepped out of the closet. He said the spell and Snape was dressed in his grandmother's clothes. The line moved along. Ron's boggart turned into a spider. He said the spell and skates appeared on the spiders legs.

Remus watched Hermione step forward and slowly moved wondering what she feared. The boggart shifted into the form a death eater with a child. She said the spell and it turned into a dancing jelly bean.

Harry stepped up to the dancing jelly bean and it shifted into a dementor. Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry and it shifted into the full moon. He said the spell and it sifted into a balloon and he pushed it back into the closet. He dismissed the class.

"Hermione please stay behind." he said. She told Harry and Ron to go on. Remus walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir." Hermione told him.

Remus shook his head. "You're a bad liar."

She smiled weakly. "Harry and Ron say that too." Hermione sat down on top of a near by desk.

"You haven't been sleeping well."

"How-"

"It's in your eyes." he told her. "Mary was the same way." he whispered and played with his wedding band.

"I've been having the same nightmare for the pasted month. The dementor on the train brought it back."

Remus sat down across from Hermione. "What's your dream about sweetie?"

"Death eaters came the house and burnt it. I can feel the heat of the flames. Than being left with strangers."

Remus closed his eyes. "You remember that?" Hermione nodded her head. He opened his eyes and he gently took her hands in his. "I didn't want to you leave you. I wanted to turn around when I heard your cries. I wanted to take you away from there and raise you myself."

"Why couldn't you raise me?" Hermione asked tear slid down her cheek.

"Hermione, I lost the house. I had no money. Everything went to the care of you. James and Lily helped me so much. No one could…no one knew about me-"

"Being a werewolf." Hermione said gently. "I figured it out." she lifted the moon. "The engraving on the back was a dead give away."

"You're not-"

She shook her head and said, "No I was one of the lucky ones that didn't inherited the gene."

Remus sighed in relief grateful she wasn't a werewolf. He never wanted her to go through the pain or the hard time of keeping at job. Because no one wanted a werewolf to work for them.

Remus watched his daughter take in the information. Hermione looked at their joined hands. He felt tears hit his hand. He let go of her hand and lifted her face. He looked into her bright brown eyes.

"I would like to get to know you. I want to be there for you. If you will let me. You don't have to rush anything. We'll take our time. Alright?" he said gently. She nodded her head. "You can call me Remus outside of class if you wish. As of now go find your friends."

Hermione gave him watery smile. She got down off the desk and grabbed her bag. She walked to the door but turned around before she walked out. "I don't blame you for leaving me. You did what you thought was right." Remus could only nod and he watched her leave the classroom.

He got down off the desk grabbed his cloak and left the classroom. He needed to think and knew a walk around the lake would help. She didn't blame him was the only thing that went around in his head.

"So Professor Lupin's your biological father?" Ron said in awe.

"I just said that Ron." Hermione told him rolling her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. They stopped at the shade tree near the Black Lake. The trio sat down on the soft ground. Harry pulled out three chocolate frogs. Hermione and Ron each took one and gave him thank you in return. He knew chocolate was Hermione's comfort food when she was upset.

"I'm glad that Professor Lupin's my biological father." Hermione told them and took a bite of her chocolate frog.

"It would be gross if Snape was your biological father." Ron told them.

"Ewww." Harry and Hermione said at once.

"That's just gross mate." Harry told his best friend. He motioned to the Black Lake where Professor Lupin stood in thought.

Remus stood starring out across the black water in thought. Hermione remaindered him so much of Mary. She had her eyes. Her smile and even her cute nose. She had both their thrust for learning and Mary's understanding and caring nature that he loved about her. Hermione was a perfect blend of them both.

Hermione had just told the boys that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide at the news. She reassured them that he was safe with the Wolfsbane Potion and that Dumbledore wouldn't hire anyone dangerous. They looked over at the man and back at Hermione and nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione gasped and said, "I just realized something."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"We should have grown up together. I mean remember the letter he was friends with your parents."

"She's right mate!" The red head said with wide eyes. "That would have been cool."

Harry only smiled at Hermione. He knew a lot of things would have been different if his parents hadn't have died. But it was no good to wish at what could have been. He was friends with her now. That's all that matter.

"Oh man it's nearly supper!" Ron said jumping up from the ground. "Let's go!"

Harry only laughed and shook his head. He didn't need a watch to tell when it was time to eat. Ron's stomach was the timer. He helped Hermione to her feet. He pulled with a little too much force and she hit his chest. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Sorry Mione." Harry told her with smile. "Let's go." She nodded and they followed Ron to the castle.

Remus sighed heavily and slowly made his way back to the castle. He really didn't want to be around people at the moment. He wanted to be alone, but he knew that Albus would drill him with questions that he didn't want to answer.

Ralph opened the kitchen window and let Hedwig inside. He gently petted the snow white owl on the head and took the letter. He gave her a piece of toast and a bowl of water. Hedwig always knew to stay until Hermione's family wrote her back. She didn't mind the Grangers. She liked them because they were nice to her owner.

"Hedwig brought us a letter from Hermione." Ralph told his parents as he walked into the living room.

"Finally." Anna told him.

Ralph opened the letter and sat down in the arm chair. He read it out loud.

"Dear Mom, Dad and Ralph,

I'm sorry I haven't written you. The professors have been working us hard. Harry and Ron are great. I try to keep them straight but it's hopeless at times. But they're my boys and I love them.

We have a new defense against the dark arts professor once again. But Professor Lupin is far by the best we've had yet. He loves teaching and cares about his students.

I hope you remember the name that was engraved on the back of my necklace. The name was Remus if you don't remember. And well Professor Lupin's first name is Remus. It's Remus Lupin. Ok I'm rambling. Sorry about that. Anyway he told me that he was my biological father. He's a very kind man and he wants to get to know me. I can ask the questions I've been wanting to know since I found out the truth. I am in no way replacing you. No one could replace my family but he's also apart of me.

Remus gave me my magic and can help me understand my world. I hope you understand that it's something he can only help me with. I will give him a chance to get to know me because, I want him in my life and hopefully in your lives as well. If you will let him. Remember I love you all and I miss you. I'll write soon.

Love,

Hermione"

Ralph closed the letter. He was glad that Hermione had finally met her biological father. He broke the silence and said, "Hermione's right about him understanding the magical part of her. He did give her; her magic and also gave us Hermione. But it's time to let him be there for her in a way we can't." 'Like protect her from the dangers of their world.' he thought.

John sighed heavily. He knew that his son was right. The wizarding world was something they'd never understand. They supported their daughter, but they could never full understand it. She need Remus in her life.

"You're right son." John said in agreement. "She'll need him in her life."

Anna sat in silence. She knew that they were right, but Hermione was her baby. She wanted to understand the wizarding world badly. She had bought many books each time they went to Diagon Alley to get Hermione's school supplies. In away she was a little jealous of the man.

"It's alright Anna." John told her and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and went to get some paper to write her daughter back. Anna folded up the letter and gave it to Hedwig and she watched the owl disappear out of sight. John wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. He knew she was a little upset but understood what it meant to Hermione.

Hermione was glad that her family understood that Remus could be there where her parents couldn't understand. She was blessed to have such an understanding family and loved her no matter what occurred in her life.

Hermione stood in front of Professor Lupin's office door. She knocked on the doorframe. Remus looked up from his book and smiled. He told her to come in and have a seat. She walked into the room and sat down in the chair cross from the man.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" he asked. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip wondering where to begin. "You want to know about Mary don't you?" Hermione nodded. Remus moved his chair from behind his desk and pulled it up next to the young woman. "Let's see where to start?" he whispered to himself. Hermione waited for him to collect his thoughts.

Hit me and leave a great review!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I had to leave a cliffy. I couldn't help it. I so evil. L.O.L. you'll have to wait and here the story in the next chapter!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	4. Chapter 4

"I met Mary Ramsey in our second year. We were both in Gryffindor House. We spoke a couple of times but weren't really friends." Remus told Hermione. "We both spent a large amount of time in the library. So, we decided to start studying together and we became friends."

"When did you start seeing each other?" she asked.

Remus chuckled. "Well wait a minute Pup and I'll tell you." Hermione him a shy smile and small sorry. "We were in our third year and it started off as a dare." Hermione smiled.

~Flashback~

James, Sirius. Remus and Peter sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking of their next prank. Remus turned his head and saw Mary walk down the stairs. She had long brown curly hair, light tone skin, bright brown eyes and body slowly forming into a nice womanly figure.

"Moony," James called to Remus. "Earth to Moony. Come in." he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

Remus shook his head. "What?" He asked, looking at his friends.

"Man, your crushing hard on the chick." Sirius told his fellow Marauder. He smirked. "I dare you to ask Mary out for our next Hogsmeade visit."

He looked at his friend and than looked at Mary, who was talking to her friend Lily Evans. "I don't know guys. Me and girls just don't mix."

"Moony you're crazy. She likes you and you have a lot in common. You read for fun for Merlin's sake!" Sirius told him. He smirked, "I'll hold all your chocolate for ransom if you don't do it."

Remus sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll do it but if mine and Mary's friendship is ruined I'll blame you." He told them.

He took a deep breathe and walked over to Mary and Lily. He asked Mary if he could speak to her alone for a moment. She nodded and followed Remus over to a corner.

"Would you," he rubbed the back of his neck, "like to go out on Saturday?"

"Did they put you up to this?" She asked cutting her eyes to his friends.

"A…no."

Mary couldn't help but smile. He was too cute for his own good. He was sweet, funny and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "I'd love to go with you, Remus."

"Really?" He asked, not believing she actually said yes.

"Really. Just keep those three away for awhile and we're good." Mary told him.

Remus nodded his head and went back over to his friends. He sat down on the couch next to James. He told them that she had said yes and to stay away from them on Saturday. The trio agreed. Remus smiled and thanked them.

"Moony my friend you'll thank me one day." Sirius told him with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes at him.

~End of Flashback~

"I did thank Sirius. The date went so well we decided to go out again. It was fun getting to know Mary beside just studying together. We had more in common than we thought. Much more." he whispered and lifted the diamond moon.

"When did you find out she was a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

Remus let go of the moon sighed heavily. "We were in our sixth year. We had been dating for a year. We had kept our secrets well hidden from each other. I could smell the wolf on her from time to time, but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Remember I was young and really didn't understand it." Hermione nodded. "It was on the full moon when things changed."

~Flashback~

Moony howled and ran into the woods followed by Prongs and Padfoot, who had Wormtail on his back. They ran around and played for awhile until a scent caught Moony's attention. He sniffed the air and howled. He ran through the woods.

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail stood and watched the interaction between the two werewolves. Prongs looked to the right a saw a light red doe and knew it was Lily in her animagus form. He quickly pieced it together. The female werewolf was her best friend, Mary.

Moony stopped in front of the werewolf. He slowly approached the werewolf and sniffed. He knew at once the werewolf was female. Moony looked her up and down and a wolfish grin crossed his face. He sniffed her neck. She returned the gesture. Moony began to chase her through the woods until Padfoot and Prongs led Moony back into the shack.

Lily led Mary back to her shack where her transformation took place in the woods. Professor McGonagall would get the young woman. Just like Professor Dumbledore did for Remus. The professor wanted Mary and Remus separated for their own safety, but last night they had ran into each other.

~End of Flashback~

"Professor Dumbledore had made sure Mary and I never ran into each other during the full moon. But his plan failed that night." Remus told her with small smile.

"You knew she was your mate with one look." Hermione said playing with her necklace.

"Yes. We would meet on the full moon in the woods. I proposed to Mary week after we graduated from Hogwarts." Remus told her. "I took her to my favorite spot."

~Flashback~

Mary wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and he placed an arm around her waist. He held her tight. He pulled out his wand and they were gone with a faint pop.

They appeared on a high cliff that over looked a valley with mountains, long river and trees that leaves were changing with fall.

Mary looked around. "Wow. It's beautiful. Where did you learn about this place?"

"My father would bring me here when I was little. I come here when I need time to myself. There's another reason I brought you here." He told her gently. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Remus." Said Mary not believing what she was witnessing.

He lifted the lid and revealed a solitaire square diamond on a gold band. It shined in the sun. "Mary Ramsey will you marry me?"

Mary smiled and answered, "Yes."

Remus took the ring from the box and slowly slid the ring on her finger. He rose to his full height and gently captured her lips with his own his hands buried into her slick brown curls. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Mary." he claimed her lips again.

~End of Flashback~

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and took a bar of chocolate from Remus. She gave me a small thank you in return. Remus watched the young woman in front of him waiting for her to take in the information.

"We married soon after. We were married for two great years than you came along."

"But you weren't married long." Hermione whispered and looked down at her hands. "Because of me."

"What?" he said in shock. "This is no way your fault. Do you hear Hermione Jean?" Remus said sternly but gently.

"Mary died giving birth to me."

Remus moved from his chair and knelt down in front of Hermione. "Listen Pup. Mary wanted to bring you into this world. I miss my wife everyday but she gave me you. I love you. Do you understand?"

Hermione looked up at him tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded. Remus pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her soft curls. "Oh sweetheart, it's alright." he whispered. Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and cried. "Mary loved you so much Pup. I promise." She pulled back and dried her tears from her face. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be ok. I just need time." Hermione whispered.

"I was able to get this from the house before it burnt down." Remus said and pulled out a photo from his breast pocket. "It's a picture of your mother." he handed it to Hermione.

She took the photo and looked at it. Mary had shoulder length curly light brown hair, lightly toned skin, bright brown eyes and slim womanly figure. "She's beautiful." Hermione said, handed back the picture.

"You keep it sweetheart." he told her. "I have the picture right here," placed his hand over his heart.

Hermione smiled and stuck the picture in her pocket. She charmed it so it wouldn't fall out. "Thank you." Remus nodded. She kissed his cheek. He watched her leave the office. He pulled his chair back behind his desk and sat down. He smiled slightly.

It had been nearly two weeks since Remus had told her about Mary. The story of him and Mary made it more real than the letter and the necklace. She had a father that did the hardest thing just to make sure she was safe and happy. She loved him for that. Because she had a wonderful mother, father and brother.

Hermione sat on the couch looking at the picture. She looked up when Harry sat down next to her. Ron sat down in the arm chair next to the roaring fire.

"What'cha got there Mione?" Ron asked his best friend.

"It's my…mother." Hermione whispered.

Harry and Ron moved over so they could see the picture. "Oh wow. You look just like her." Ron said gently. "She's pretty." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

Hermione smiled weakly at her two best friends. She had such understanding friends. She brushed away a fallen tear. Harry pulled Hermione to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. Ron moved to the couch and sat down the arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

She laughed slightly. "Sorry. I've been a roller coaster of emotion." she whispered.

"Your worlds been turned upside down. I think you can be a emotional roller coaster."

"Gezz thanks for that, Ron." she said with a small laugh. The red head smiled slyly.

"Let's go outside and play in the snow." Harry suggested to take her mind of things. Hermione laughed and nodded.

The trio grabbed their coats, gloves and hats. They met back at in the common room and left the Gryffindor Tower.

Remus stood outside saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk outside. He chuckled at Harry who hit Hermione with a snowball. They broke out into a snowball fight.

Hermione ran behind him to block the flying snowball. He knew the cub inside of her was seeking protection behind her father even if she didn't realize it. He smiled at her and threw a snowball at Harry and Ron.

"Let's get them." Remus told Hermione and threw a snowball.

She laughed and nodded her head. A snowball war began across the ground. Remus was glad to hear his daughter laugh and smile. He had noticed that she had been a little distant and this let them connect on a small level. After nearly two hours they decided to call the war over. They declared Remus and Hermione the winners of the war.

"I still can't believe that Professor Lupin got into the snowball fight with us." Ron told them as they sat down in the common room after nice supper in great hall.

Hermione smiled back at the memory. She had done something with her father. She kissed the boys each on the cheek and went up the stairs.

Hermione laid down on her bed. She pulled out picture of Mary. She ran her fingers across the picture. She stuck the picture under her pillow with her wand.

Hit the button and leave me review!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.

X's &O's

hermione snape

" type="BUTTON"


	5. Chapter 5

The Gryffindor quidditch team gathered around the bed in the hospital wing. Harry had fallen off his broom because dementors came inside the school grounds and attacked him once again. Dumbledore was furious and sent them back outside the school grounds.

Hermione sat down the side of the bed. She took his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of bright brown eyes. She smiled slightly glad to see his was wake. Fred and George told him that they had lost the game and Ron uncovered his broom and saw it broken into pieces like splinters. Harry apologized for not winning the game.

"It's not your fault mate." Fred told him and the left after Poppy ushered them out of the wing.

Hermione snuck into the hospital wing under the invisibility cloak. She quietly shut the door. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry slowly opened his eyes and slipped on his glasses when he felt the bed shift. Hermione looked around a pulled off the cloak.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered surprised to see her out after crew.

"I wanted to check in on you." she whispered.

Harry squeezed his best friend's hand and smiled. "I'm fine." he kissed her hand. Hermione blushed slightly. "You're beautiful."

"I'm far from beautiful. I'm a plain Jane."

Harry sat up and gently cup her face. "You're anything but plain." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

Hermione quickly covered the cloak over her and moved on the other side of the bed when she heard a noise. Harry laid back down just as the hospital door opened Professor Lupin walked into the wing.

Remus sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. He removed Harry's glasses and sat them down on the bedside table. He pulled up the covers over him. "You're so much like your father but also your mother." He whispered, and looked around. "Come out from under the invisibility cloak Hermione and stop faking Harry."

"All man bust." Hermione said removing the cloak. Harry sat up and put on his glasses. "How did you know I was here?" she asked and sat down on the bed.

Remus smiled and said, "Always know were your at. You're my Pup. I know your scent." Hermione nodded. "As your professor I can knock off points, but on the other hand we can just keep between us."

"Let's just keep it between us. If that's alright with you, Remus."

Remus picked up the cloak and ran his fingers over it. "This cloak brings back many memories. James, Sirius, Peter and myself had so much fun under this old cloak." he smiled, "We used it to pull pranks. We called our selves the Marauders." Remus raised a brow at them. "Don't you let me catching you pulling a prank."

"We promise." They said together. Remus raised a brow.

Remus stood up from his seat. "Come on Hermione. I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower. I don't want you caught by Professor Snape. You get some rest Harry."

Harry nodded his head. Hermione squeezed her best friend's hand. She followed Remus out of the hospital wing. She closed the door behind her.

"I really can't sleep when it gets close to full moon." Hermione whispered as the climbed the stairs.

Remus sighed heavily. It was side effect of the Lycanthropy even though she didn't transform into a werewolf. He knew it was hard on her at times.

"Do you walk outside around this time?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes sir. I did it all the time at home. That's when me and Ralph would walk around the park."

He stopped at a painting and motioned for her to follow him. He gave the password and they walked down the secret passageway out onto the grounds. Hermione looked up at the bright starry sky and took in a deep breath of cold air. They walked around the ground. She told Remus about her parents and her brother. He was glad that she had such an understanding family. She told him about her first and second year. Remus raised a brow at her.

"You truly have your mother's courage." He told her with a smile. He saw a small amount of amber shine in her brown eyes.

"I also have yours. You transform every month. You go through things that people would normally kill themselves over." she told him with a faint smile.

Remus quickly pushed Hermione behind him when he heard a noise. He looked around the darken grounds. Hermione was about to speak but knew to remain quiet so he could hear and see around him.

"I don't like the feeling. We're being watched. It's best we head inside Pup." he told Hermione.

"Yes sir."

Remus took her hand, and they walked back inside. He took her to the Gryffindor Tower. The couple stopped at the fat lady. Remus went to kiss her goodnight but decided against it.

"Good night Hermione." he said gently and turned to walk away.

"Remus," he turned around, "good night." she kissed his cheek. She walked through the open portrait. He sighed and walked down the corridor to his chambers for the night.

Anna opened the window for Hedwig. She flew into the kitchen and landed on the back of the chair. She sat her cup of coffee down on the table and took the letters from the owl. She sat down at the table after giving Hedwig a bowl of a water and piece of bacon.

Anna opened the letter and it read:

Mom,

The school term is going well. Remus and I have been spending much time together as possible. He told me reason why I've walked around outside on the full moon it's normal for me. It was one of the effects of him and Mary being werewolves. He was just glad I don't transform. The more time we spend together and get to know each other the more protective he becomes. I guess it's the wolf side of him and I'm seeking his protection when I need it.

Remus is very understanding and explains things to me. We talk of Mary time to time. He loved her dearly. I hope one day I find that kind of love that they shared. The love you share with dad. I'm starting to have feelings beside just friendship for Harry. I don't want to ruin anything between us if doesn't feel the same. He was my first friend I had here at Hogwarts.

I need your help. What should I do? Should I just ignore my feelings and act like nothing has changed?

Love you,

Hermione

Anna sat the letter down and smiled. She knew that Hermione had developed feelings for Harry for a while now. He was a smart young man and cared deeply for her daughter. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote her daughter. She sent it off with Hedwig.

Hermione sat the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron eating lunch when Hedwig landed on the table in front of Hermione. She held out her leg and Hermione untied it. She gave the owl a piece of toast and she flew off.

Harry turned and smiled at Hermione. He knew Hedwig enjoyed her flights to and from the Grangers since he had no one to write to. He let Hermione use her when she wrote her family. Hedwig had grown fond of his best friend.

Hermione stuck the letter into her pocket to read in private. She knew Harry would stay at Hogwarts by himself because the Durselys' didn't sign his consent form to go to Hogsmeade.

"Harry do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head. "You and Ron go ahead." Hermione nodded her head.

Ron and Hermione followed rest of students outside to the court yard handing Professor McGonagall their forms. Harry stood on the steps and watched them leave the school grounds.

Remus found Harry on the steps. "Harry what are you doing here?" he asked knowing that the students went to Hogsmeade.

"Uncle Vernon didn't sign the form. it's not a big deal." he whispered.

"Come take a walk with me." He told the young man. Harry nodded and they walked out into the cold winter air. "You care about my daughter. Don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. "Mione's my best friend."

Remus rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I mean more than a friend. You look at Hermione the exact same way James looked at Lily. The same way I looked at Mary."

Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair making it stick up even more. Remus smiled at the young man beside him. "Yes I do. I just don't want to-"

"Ruin your friendship." he said. Harry nodded. "I felt the same way with Mary."

"But you took the chance. You ended up marrying her."

Remus smiled and nodded his head. "I will never find another. You see Harry a mate is for life no matter how long or how short. I will always love my Mary. Take the chance and ask her out."

Harry took a deep breathe and nodded. "Ok. Thanks for the chat." Remus nodded. "Professor I was wondering if you could teach me the patronus charm. You made that dementor on the train go away."

"I don't pretend to be an expert Harry. But since they've taken a interest in you but after the holidays. As for now I need to rest." he told him.

Ron had told Harry all about Hogsmeade and the different shops. He had picked him up a chocolate frog. Harry smiled slightly and thanked his best mate. He knew Ron didn't have much money, and the thought of him getting him something was special to him.

Hermione sat down her bed and opened the letter from her mother. The letter read:

Hermione,

I'm glad that you and Mr. Lupin are getting along well. I really don't understand the animal senses that he is feeling for you, but if you feel safe than I'm glad. I want you safe even if I don't understand it.

The question that concerns Harry. I believe you should take a shot at it. Ask how he feels about you. Sweetheart, if he doesn't feel same it will be alright. Things will be strange at first but they'd go back to normal. If it turns out that he does like you than it was worth the asking.

I wish you luck baby girl.

Love,

Mom

Hermione folded up the letter and stuck it back into her pocket. She was going to take her mother's advice and ask Harry how he felt. She pulled out her picture of Mary and ran her fingers over it.

"You were happy because you took the chance. I will do the same." she whispered and stuck the photo back into her pocket.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and smiled. "I need to tell you something." he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of like you." he took a deep breathe. "I like you more than a-"

"Friend." Hermione finished. He nodded his head. She bit her bottom. "I like you too more than a friend."

"Really?" Harry asked not believing what he was hearing. She nodded. "Can I kiss you?" he asked with all courage he had.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

Harry leaned forward to kiss her but their noses hit. They tried it again and their noses hit again. They laughed slightly. He told her to sit still. She nodded and Harry gently claimed her lips with his own. Harry pulled back and smiled. He kissed her again a little harder. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to."

Harry frowned, "But I can't get into Hogsmeade."

Hermione smiled remembering that Fred and George gave him the Marauder's Map. Harry was shocked at what he was hearing. Hermione Granger the one that followed the rules was telling him to sneak into Hogsmeade. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." he tapped it with his wand. The lines slowly appeared.

Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Are Pleased to Present to You

The Marauder's Map

Harry opened the map and looked at the names. They knew that the twins knew Hermione wasn't a Granger but a Lupin because of the map. When the twins gave have Harry the map she explained about her adoption. They only smiled glad that she was happy that's all that mattered to them.

"Oh goodness Harry look." Hermione said and pointed to the name that read: "Peter Pettigrew."

"Mione's he's dead." Harry told her.

"Let's go to Professor Lupin and see what he says about it." she suggested.

Harry nodded. He concealed the map and put it back into his pocket. They ran into Ron on their way out. He asked the couple where they were going. Hermione told him to see Professor Lupin.

"I'm going with you." Ron said and they went to find the man.

Remus looked up when he saw the trio walk into his classroom. Harry sat the map onto the desk. Remus knew what it was. It was the Marauder's Map. He raised a brow at the trio.

"We saw someone on the map that we thought was to be dead." Harry told him.

"And who may that be?" Remus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Hermione told her father.

"That's impossible." He took out his wand and whispered the spell and opened the map. He saw Peter's name on the map. "Sirius is innocent." he closed his eyes. "How could I be so stupid? I should have known." He let out a laugh that sent a chill down their spines. "A rat. A rat. Peter's animagus form was a rat."

Harry jumped up from his chair. "We have to tell Dumbledore. The dementors will get him."

Remus sighed heavily. "Oh Harry it's the word against three kids, a werewolf and map that shouldn't exist. The only way to prove Padfoot's innocents is to catch Wormtail."

Hermione nodded and quickly walked to the door. Remus grabbed his daughter's arm. He pushed a curl from her face. "Easy Pup, we must think of a plan. Sirius will not let himself get caught. The man found away to get out of Azkaban. Than he's smart enough not to get caught."

"But-"

Remus gently pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back. He knew that she had a good head on her shoulders, but she was still a child. He reminded himself. "It's alright my Pup. We have to think if Wormtail dangerous or not."

Harry concealed the map and stuck it into his pocket. He walked over to father and daughter. He smiled slightly at the scene. He was glad that they were slowly getting to know one another.

"Come on Hermione. We'll keep our eyes on the rat." Harry told her.

She nodded and pulled out her father's embrace. Remus kissed her forehead. He watched his daughter leave with her two best friends.

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione packed up her books when she saw Harry walked into the library. He smiled and took her book bag and threw it over his shoulder. She smiled, took his and they left the library.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"I'm staying here like always." He told her and gave the password, "Golden Snitch," and the portrait opened.

They walked through the portrait hole. She ran her bag up to her dorm. She quickly returned to the common room. They sat down on the couch. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and she leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'll ask Dumbledore if you can stay at my house since Mrs. Weasely wouldn't take no for answer for Ron to stay here."

"Thanks for the great idea, but Dumbledore won't go for it." Harry said with a heavily sigh.

A smile crossed Hermione's face and said, "What if a professor was at the house."

"Mione, what has your wheels turning in that beautiful mind of yours." He said with a goofy grin.

"I've been wanting Remus to meet my parents and my brother. Why not at Christmas?"

"It's worth asking Mione."

Hermione smiled and took her Harry's hand and they left the common room. They walked down the corridor to Professor Lupin's office. They figured asking him to come with him that Dumbledore would say, 'yes.'

00

Harry knocked on Professor Lupin's office door. They heard enter from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and let Hermione entered first. He closed the door behind him.

"Harry, Hermione what can I do for you?" Professor Lupin asked motioning to the two armchairs in front of him.

The couple sat down in the empty chairs across from the man. Remus smiled at the couple when he saw them holding hands. He was glad that Harry had taken the chance with his daughter.

"Remus I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas at my house." Hermione said.

"Pup, I would love to go but this is time for your family." Remus told her.

Hermione looked down at her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked up at her father. Remus saw the bit of hurt in her bright brown eyes. He knew that her eyes held all the emotions. Mary's eyes were the same.

"Hermione the moon is hard on me. The closer it comes full the restless I become." he told her.

"Please. I want you there with me." She said nearly begging.

Remus moved from behind his desk and knelt down in front of his daughter. He lifted her face and made her look at him. "I don't want to come between you and your family. Anyway, I know Harry will have no one here to keep him company."

"I was going to asked Dumbledore for Harry to come too. Both of you can come. We have plenty of room."

Remus chuckled slightly. "You figured if I came with you that Harry could come to your house."

"Please you're part of my family and I don't want Harry alone. Please." Hermione begged giving him puppy eyes.

"Only if it's approved by your parents." He told her.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck. Remus wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"I'll go with you to talk to Dumbledore." Remus told them.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." she told him and they left the office.

00

Harry and Hermione sat down in the arm chair across from Professor Dumbledore. Remus stood behind Hermione waiting for the headmaster's answer. He secretly prayed for a yes. He wanted his daughter happy. He had prayed for years.

"Well, since a Professor will be present at the house. I don't have any problems with him staying." Hermione smiled. "Remus I want you to put up wards around the house right when you get there. If you sense any danger no matter how small you will bring Harry back. Am I understood?"

"Don't you worry Albus. I give you my word." he told him with a smile.

"Good. You may go. Harry have fun and be careful." Harry nodded.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran from the office yelling a 'thank you.' Remus chuckled and walked out of the office.

00

Ralph walked into the house. Hedwig flew inside before he closed the door. She landed on his shoulder. He removed the letter from her leg. He gently stroked her head as he walked into the living room.

He handed his mother the letter. Anna smiled and opened the letter. John handed his wife a cup of tea and joined her on the couch. Ralph sat down on the loveseat. The men waited for her to read the letter. She unfold it. The letter read:

"Dear Mom, Dad and Ralph,

School is going well. I can't wait for Christmas to get here. I miss all of you. I was wondering if Harry can come over for the holidays. Dumbledore wouldn't let him come without a professor present. So I would love for Remus to come. If that's alright with you. It will give you time to meet Harry and Remus. You'd love them both. Please!

Love you,

Hermione

Ps. Please let them come."

Ralph chuckled. He could see Hermione with puppy eyes. He knew it was extremely important to her for them to come with her. He wanted to meet both men. Harry was a major part of her life. He had heard many stories about Harry. He knew she loved Harry dearly. Remus was her father and apart of the family, and she wanted him apart of it.

Ralph broke the silence and said, "Let them come. Hermione wants you to meet them. Harry and Remus are a major part of her life. Remus is her," he staled for a moment, "father and apart of her. Harry is one of her best friends and I have feeling more than a friend by now. Please. We all knew this would come. Will you not let them come and let her be unhappy? It's your choice."

Anna looked at John in an unspoken agreement. They turned to their son and nodded their heads. Ralph smiled at his parents. He got up kissed his mother on the forehead and left the room to write his sister.

"Anna, I know this will be hard on you but it's the right thing to do. Ralph is wise beyond his years. He knows Hermione better than we ever will and so grateful for that. He loves with everything he has. He would do anything for her." John said kissed her on the forehead.

Ralph called for Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to Hermione girl." he told her. She lovingly nibbled on his finger. He watched the snow white owl fly from sight. He smiled at his sister's reaction.

00

Hermione closed her trunk ready to go for the Christmas break and visit her family. She knew Harry and Remus were coming with her to spend the break with her family. She knew Ralph a spoken with her family. She ran over to the window and let Hedwig into the room. Hermione quickly untied the letter. She opened it and squealed. They had given their approval for Harry and Remus to come over for Christmas break.

Hermione ran down the stairs to the common room. She had told Harry to go ahead and get packed for her parent's house. She knew Ralph had talked to her parents. She was glad that he so understood and understood her so well. Hermione saw Harry and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. They landed on the couch with a 'huff.'

"You can come to the house! Remus can come too!" Hermione said in excitement.

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ron walked into the room and rolled his eyes. He told them to get a room. The couple jumped apart. They looked over at the red head and blushed red as Ron's hair.

"A… you're not mad?" Hermione asked Ron as she stood up from Harry's embrace.

Ron shook his head and said, "Why would I be mad? It's about blood time. You've been dancing around each other for forever."

"Thanks mate. I would have hated to fight over Mione." Harry told him.

Ron waved it off and they walked out of the common room. Hermione told the boys she needed to go see Remus. They nodded and decided to let her tell him herself. They would be in the great hall playing a game of chess. Hermione kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and smiled at Ron. She ran down the stairs to the DADA classroom.

00

Hermione knocked on the doorframe of Remus's classroom and he motioned for her to come inside. He couldn't help but smile at his daughter. He could see her eyes shine brightly with a hint of amber.

"You can come over for Christmas!" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Remus asked making sure it was alright with her one more time before he went to pack a travel bag.

"Yes sir. Please." She said with puppy dog eyes.

Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright Pup. I'll go pack and meet you at the carriages. Dumbledore wanted me to ride the train on the way to King's Cross Station. Go find Ron and Harry. Oh by the way are you and Harry a couple?"

She nodded. He smiled and watched her leave the classroom. He went to his chambers to go pack. He hadn't been this happy in years. He had his daughter back in his life and was going to spend Christmas with her.

Remus met the trio at the carriages, and they road to Hogsmeade's Station. The students boarded the train for their long journey to King's Cross. He sat with his daughter and her friends in the last compartment. He got to know Harry and Ron away from the student/teacher relationship. He was grateful for it. He needed to know them on a personal level. He had grown very protective of his pup since he had found her.

00

The train pulled into King's Cross Station. Mrs. Weasely gave Harry and Hermione a quick bone crushing hug. She wished them a Happy Christmas. She saw Remus and gave him a hug as well. They all ran through the wall into the muggle part of the busy station.

Hermione looked around the station for her parents. She smiled and motioned to them. They stood near platform ten. They walked up to the trio.

John had short blonde hair, tone skin, blue eyes, and a muscular frame. Anna had long brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a thin womanly frame. Ralph had short sandy blonde hair, light tone skin, brown eyes and tall with board shoulders.

Anna quickly took Hermione into a gentle loving hug. "I missed you baby girl." she said rocking her side to side. She pulled her back at arms length, "You've gotten taller."

Hermione smiled and John pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you baby girl. I hope you haven't been studying too hard." he told her.

She pulled back and shook her head. "No sir."

"You're bad liar small fry." Ralph said with a chuckle.

"Ralph!" Hermione said and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." she whispered. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Everybody this is Harry Potter." She said motioning to him. "This is Remus Lupin. These are my parents John and Anna Granger and my brother Ralph Granger.

Harry quickly found himself in a hug by Anna. He stiffened a bit at the loving contact. He wasn't use to loving attention. He slowly relaxed and returned the hug. He grated John and Ralph with a hand shake.

Remus found himself in a hug by Anna and he shook John and Ralph's hands. He smiled gently at Hermione. He could tell that she was blessed with such a loving family. It tugged at his heart.

"Let's go home." John told them and left the station.

"Come on Pup." Remus told her opening the door for his daughter.

John waited for everyone to get in and buckled and they left the station. The ride to the house was a quiet one. Because no one knew what to say to each other except for Harry and Hermione who, were in their own quiet conversation.

00

John pulled up to a brick two-story house with a basketball goal in the large driveway where Ralph and Hermione played when she was home. The backyard held an underground swimming pool and back porch for cookouts and tree house in a tall oak tree.

The family walked inside the house. The small entrance hall had the stairs on the right that lead to second floor. The left was a small hallway that leads the living room. It had cream white carpet; a couch in front of a large bay window in the middle was deep cherry coffee table, the loveseat on the right side of the couch. A television set hung on the wall with a DVD player under it and DVD movies on the shelf near the television set. Then a brick fireplace in front of the couch pictures on the mantle. Than through the living room was the kitchen. It had tile floors, light gray walls, table for six, and a counter in the center that separated the cooking area. It had sink, stove and fridge with a door on the left that went out to the backyard.

Up the stairs held six rooms and two bathrooms that all had cream carpet, king size beds, walk in closet with white walls. Except for Hermione's room that had three bookshelves, light blue walls with clouds.

Remus excused himself and went outside to place up the wards that Dumbledore wanted up for Harry's protection. Ralph followed the man outside wondering what he was doing. He heard the wizard whisper several spells. He could tell they were complicated, strong charms.

Remus put his wand up his sleeve and sat down in a chair on the back porch. He closed eyes for moment. The wards had taken a lot out of him. Ralph sat down next to Remus.

"What were you doing?" Ralph asked.

"Placing wards around the house. It's for Harry's protection."

"Oh because of the death eaters and Voldemort."

Remus's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man next to him. "How do you know of Voldemort and his followers? Hermione told you didn't she?" Ralph nodded his head.

Remus rubbed his face with his hands. "What am I going to do with her? She's just like her mother."

"How so?" asked Ralph.

"She cares more about others than herself. You must understand this Ralph. Hermione's vulnerable. She doesn't know how to be strong for herself. She needs protecting."

Ralph narrowed her eyes at Remus. He didn't know his sister. She was far from vulnerable. Hermione was strong and a fighter. She would die for anyone she loved. He thought for a moment and he realized he was right. "Oh dear lord. You're right." Ralph told him.

"Can sense my Pup's emotions young man. I know when she needs protecting. She will seek me for that protection. Do you understand? She will seek Harry for it as well if I can not be found." He told him. Ralph nodded his head. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold," and men went inside to the warm house.

00

Later on the night Remus walked pasted Hermione's room and saw her light still on. He quietly walked into the room. He smiled at the sight. He removed the book from her lap, marked her spot and sat it down on the bedside table. He pulled the covers over her sleeping form. Remus moved a curl from her face.

"Good night, Pup." Remus whispered and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Night Daddy." Hermione whispered and rolled over on her side.

He left room and closed the door behind him. He knew she didn't know what she said. She was sleep but it still meant something to him. It made his heart fill with love and pride.

Remus walked down stairs and outside to the backyard. He inhaled a deep breathe of cold winter air. He looked up at the moon. He cast a warming spell over himself and walked around the yard.

"Evening Mr. Granger." Remus said without turning around.

John walked over to Remus and stuck his hands inside his pockets. "What are doing out so late?" he asked.

"I can never sleep around this time. I'm just glad Hermione is asleep. She has problems sleeping around this time. I haven't seen the full moon since I was five. My father, Jonathan had made a deal with a werewolf named Grayback. The deal went sour. My father made me leave the house during the full moon to take a letter to man that lived on the other side of the woods. It was a setup and I was attacked. Cruse for the rest of my life because of a jealous, cruel man that only cared for himself." he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to burin you with my past Mr. Granger. Hermione mustn't know the truth." John nodded in agreement.

Remus head snapped in the direction of the Hermione's room. He quickly ran past John without a word. John's brow frowned and quickly went after the man. He closed and locked the door.

Remus walked into Hermione's room found her tossing and turning in her bed. Harry was at her bed trying to wake her. He told Harry to step aside. John, Ralph and Anna stood in the room watching and waiting.

"Hermione, Pup it's alright." Remus whispered and pulled her into his arms. "Hush, hush." he whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She gripped Remus's shirt and her body shook. "Scream. Bright flash of green light."

Harry sat down on the bed. He looked at Remus in shock. "I…we shared a dream."

"What?" Remus asked in shock. "What do you," he looked sadly at Harry, "You saw your mother's death. Didn't you?" Harry nodded his head.

Hermione nodded in his chest. Remus rocked his distressed daughter. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. The family couldn't believe or understand what was going on. Anna only knew she felt a pang of jealousy. He was comforting her daughter not her.

John gently squeezed his wife's shoulder.

"He needs to do it Mom." Ralph whispered. "She needs his comfort."

Anna didn't say a word only walked out of the room. She couldn't bear to see another man comfort her daughter. John went to go after his wife. Ralph placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. John nodded knowing that she needed time alone.

Remus gently laid Hermione back down onto the mattress and covered her back up. He sighed heavily at his sleeping daughter. He squeezed Harry's shoulder telling him he needed to come with him. He nodded and followed the man from the bedroom. John and Ralph followed the men down the stairs.

Remus sat down on the couch John and Ralph joined him and Harry. Remus flicked his wand and pot of tea and four cups appeared on the table. He hand Harry, Ralph and John each a cup and fixed himself a cup. They waited for him to begin.

"Harry this is a very rare connection between you and my daughter. It's called Somninum Iunction."

"The dream connection!" Harry said in shock.

"You've heard of it." Remus asked more in a statement than a question.

"I was doing some research in the resection section. I had note." Remus nodded. ""When I faced Voldemort in my first year. I knew that the scar was some how connected, and he transferred some of his powers to me. I found the Somninum Iuction instead. It's a rare connection between two soul bound lovers. The bound will only become stronger over time. Then they will crave to be near each other as their dreams are shared. That's the entire book said."

"Very good. I'm impressed Harry. You and Hermione didn't meet by chance but because it was meant to be. You don't love her just because of that Harry. You lover for her just as she loves you for you." Harry smiled at the man across from him. "As for now go to bed."

"Yes sir. Good night Remus, Ralph, Mr. Granger." He said and went up stairs hoping his nightmares wouldn't haunt him.

Remus buried his face in his hands. John and Ralph looked on with worry. They didn't understand what was going on but it seemed that the man before them did.

"Why life must be so copulated. Mary you'd helped Hermione far better than I ever could." He whispered to himself. He bid John and Ralph good night and went up the stairs.

Anna had heard everything from the kitchen. She understood the reason why he needed to protect Hermione and comfort her. She was his pup. Anna knew Hermione would never replace her family. He understood the other part of her that she never could no matter how hard she tried. John looked over to the doorway. He saw Anna smile weakly. He knew she had finally reached an understanding between her and Remus Lupin.

00

Christmas break went by too quickly for the family. They now sat around the living room Christmas morning. Anna and John had gotten Hermione several books from the help of Dumbledore that were about dense, charms and on Animagi. They had gotten Harry and advance defense book, because Hermione had told them that he was great in the class and several boxes of candy. Ralph had gotten Hermione and Harry both a charm. Harry's was a necklace of a gold lion and Hermione a bracelet.

Remus grabbed each pendent and whispered, "Portus. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Now it's each a portkey. I want both of you safe."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled and thanked him. He nodded his head.

Remus got Hermione a wolf to go on her charm bracelet. Ralph had told him what he was getting Hermione. He gave Harry album with some photos of his parents and Sirius. He had safely tucked away in Grimmauld Place. Harry smiled and thanked him.

Hermione got Ralph a medical case when he graduated from college. She gave her mother a gold rose necklace. She gave her father a several books from his favorite author.

Harry a tracking charm and a sneak a scope. She smirked at him. Remus raised a brow.

"This is for you. I put it together with Mom and Ralph's help." Hermione said handing him a box.

Remus took the box and lifted the lid. He pulled out an album. He opened it up. He smiled gently at it. It was pictures of Hermione growing up. He ran his fingers over the first picture. He pulled his daughter into his arms. He buried his face into her neck.'

"Thank you Pup." he whispered. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

The rest of the holidays went by happily. Ralph, Anna and John were glad to meet Remus and Harry. They told the men that they were welcome back any time.

The family found themselves back at King's Cross Station. Remus stood in front of the trio. "Thank you for taking care of my Pup. I couldn't have done a better job at raising her. She's rather remarkable young lady." He told them watching his daughter.

"That she is." Ralph told him in agreement.

They bid them good bye and a safe journey back to Hogwarts. The trio ran through the wall that separated the muggle platform to the wizarding platform.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express. They all settled in for the long ride back to Hogwarts.

Hit me and leave a great review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!

X's and O's

hermione snape


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat on his bed with his curtains drawn to block the light of his wand and the Marauders Map that laid opened his pillow. He had his snick scope and detector. He wanted to catch Wormtail so bad he could taste it. He knew Sirius Black was innocent. He had mastered the patronus charm last week thanks to Professor Lupin. If he happen to find the man he could protect them from the dementors.

The capture of Wormtail wasn't the only thing on his mind. The idea of him and Hermione sharing dreams scared him far worse than anything. He didn't want to burin her with his nightmares. They were all too painful. The dreams of his mother's death, his uncle when he locked him away in the cupboard under the stairs. He was a slave to them. Than most of all his dreams of Voldemort. She would see them and couldn't stop it. He would have to protect the young woman that had stolen his heart so quickly.

Harry unfolded another partition of the map and saw Snape on the third floor. "Does that git ever sleep." He whispered to himself. He raised a brow at Malfoy and Perkins in the trophy room. He shivered at thought. "Oh shit he's in Hagrid's hut. But how?" his eyes widened, "He's in animgus form. Of course." he groaned, "Damn and I can't go bust into his hut at three a.m. at lest I know where to find him." Harry whispered, "Mischief Managed." tapped his wand on the parchment and it was blank. He stuck it under his pillow with his wand. He prayed his nightmares wouldn't haunt him.

****

Meanwhile a shaggy black dog laid on a broken old bed in the Shrieking Shack. He lifted his left back paw and scratched behind his left ear. Fleas he hated them sometimes worse than Azkaban Prison. He had been watching Harry much as possible without trying to get caught by the damned dementors that were after him. The dog walked around in a circle on the bed and laid back down. He huffed heavily. Sirius had missed out on so much of his godson's life because he had gone after the rat that sold James and Lily to Voldemort. He hated himself for it. Sirius let a smile cross his face at lest his friend Remus had his daughter Hermione. He was happy. He was able to raise her and was happy.

****

Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's because Malfoy Sr. had made a fuss over Buckbeak and was going to be executed. They didn't want their friend to be alone when it happened. Harry knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait for long for the door to open. The trio stood face to face with the half giant.

Hagrid stepped aside and let them inside the hut. He turned to his friends and said, "Ron here's your pet rat. You need to keep a better eyes on your pet."

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Hermione hissed.

"The next time I see Crookshanks-"

I meant me."

"You shouldn't be here it's nearly dark. It isn't safe especially for you Harry." Hagrid told him.

"We want to stay with you Hagrid." Hermione told him.

Just than they heard a knock on the door. "Hurry under the cloak." Hagrid told them. Harry quickly threw the cloak over them.

Hagrid opened the door the headmaster, Minster of Magic and Luicus Malfoy walked into the hut.

"You call this a house." Lucius said looking around the hut.

The Minster read off the reasons behind the execution. Albus looked over to the area were Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Harry had a strange feeling that the headmaster could see them through the cloak. They slipped out of the hut and ran up the hill.

Hermione buried her face into Harry's neck when the ax hit Buckbeak's neck. Scabbers bit Ron's finger. The red head went after his pet followed by Harry and Hermione.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "This isn't good. Ron do you realized what tree this is?" he asked right after he had ran after Scabbers.

"Harry, Hermione run it's grim." Ron said when he saw the black dog behind them.

The dog ran over to Ron and grabbed his leg and pulled him through the hole of the tree. Harry and Hermione ran after Ron. They jumped over several swing branches. They landed into the tunnel.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"I have hunch." Harry told her as they climbed the stairs.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack. Aren't we?" Hermione whispered.

Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron. "Where's the dog?" asked Harry.

"He isn't a dog. He's animgus." Ron said pointing in the direction of the broken door.

The door opened and Sirius stepped forward. He stood face to face with the trio. Harry looked at the man before him . Remus walked into the room.

"Hermione are you alright?" Remus asked when he noticed the cut on her cheek. She nodded. "Sirius." he quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Where is he? Let's kill him." Sirius said desperately.

Harry pulled out both of his items that Hermione had gotten him for Christmas. "Well, well. Just as I thought." he grabbed the rat from Ron. He daggled him by the tail. "Hello Wormtail. A little friend called the Marauders Map help me. Surely you remember that prized parchment."

Wormtail quickly shifted into human form grabbed Hermione and took her wand from her pocket. He pointed her wand at throat.

"You will unhand her Peter before you find yourself a dead rat." Remus growled.

Peter dug her wand deep into throat. "What are you going to do Remus? Let your student die."

"Daddy." Hermione whispered and struggled at his strong grip.

"Ah, she's your daughter. This is working out better than I thought." Wormtail moved closer to the door. "You'll stay back and she doesn't get hurt. If you move she'll die."

Harry went to move to get Hermione but Sirius stopped him before he could get any closer. Peter back out of the door. Remus watched his daughter disappear down the stairs.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patroum." he whispered and a stag ran to the castle.

****

Albus sat at his desk with Minerva and Severus when the stag entered the office. "Albus who's patronus does that belong to?" she asked.

"It's Harry's." Albus told them. "Let's go."

The trio ran from the office taking short cuts as they went to the entrance hall.

****

Remus let out an inhumanly growled at the wizard that had his daughter at wand point. "Why did you betray James and Lily? He asked trying to stale the best he could.

"The Dark Lord wanted Harry. I was going to deliverer him and would be rewarded." Peter told them.

"You are a coward." Sirius growled at his once childhood friend.

Albus, Minerva and Severus stood next to Sirius and Harry with their wands drawn. Severus and Minerva were shocked to see Peter alive. He had Hermione held at wand point.

"Let my daughter go or you'll die Wormtail." Remus tackled the cubby wizard in werewolf form. He stood over his pup protectively.

Peter pointed Hermione's wand at himself and morphed into his form of a rat.

"I think not." Harry said, "Accio Wormtail." and rat flew into his hand.

Moony moved from over Hermione and nuzzled her neck. He gently licked the cut on her cheek. He held her in his arms gently grateful that his pup was safe.

Albus quickly cast his patronus and the dementors floated away from the school grounds. Moony looked around and saw the others and growl dangerously at them.

"Let's leave careful." Albus said. "Even with his potion his very protective at the moment."

Sirius shifted into his form and carefully back his godson, Ron and the professors to the castle. He kept on doing a dance in his mind. He was a free man.

Hermione's body shook from being held at wand point. Moony comforted her the best he could. He carried her to the Shrieking Shack and up the stairs. He laid her down on the bed. He joined her and held her close.

The next morning Remus woke up and found some clothes next to him. He carefully got out of the bed and put them on before his daughter woke up. He smiled at the man that sat on the floor near the door.

"So what happened Padfoot?" Remus whispered.

Sirius smiled. "I'm a free man. Wormtail is in Azkaban. He admitted to everything and Albus took me to the Ministry early this morning. They're going to give a public apology. I didn't get a trial." he rolled his eyes. "Idiots." Sirius told him. "So that beautiful one is Hermione."

"Yes. How was it to raise her? It must-"

Remus interrupted him and said, "I didn't raise her Pads. I put in an orphanage. Death eaters burnt down the house two weeks after James and Lily died. I had no money. No job and no home."

"I'm sorry Moony. It must have been hard." Sirius told his fellow Marauder.

"Yes it was the hardest thing I had ever done." he told him. "How did it go when you told Harry you were his godfather?"

Sirius smiled and said, "It was great." Remus waited for him to tell him the story.

*Flashback*

Harry and Sirius walked around the Black Lake after he returned from the Ministry. They walked around in silence not knowing what to say or how to start the conversation.

"Are you seeing someone?" Sirius asked trying to make small talk.

Harry smiled and answered, "Yea. I'm actually seeing Hermione."

"Look out their Harry. Moony can be protective."

"So I've noticed last night."

"I have something to tell you. When you were born James and Lily made me your godfather."

Harry smiled at the man next to him. He didn't have to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. He didn't have to be unhappy or do hard labor and have little food. He could be loved even more than by just his friends. Even though he truly found himself blessed with such friends.

"Can I live with you?" asked Harry praying for a yes.

"I did sign the papers this morning. I'm now your true guardian. It's up to you."

"But what about Dumbledore? And the blood wards."

"What blood wards?" Sirius asked his godson. He had never heard of such of wards. "There's no such thing as a blood ward Harry."

"Dumbledore told me since mom died for me I had to stay with my aunt because she was my mother's sister." Harry told him.

Sirius stopped and made Harry look at him. "You do have a protective ward and it's not because of Lily's damn sister. It's because of Lily. You can live anywhere you wish and you'll still be protected."

"He lied to me." He hissed with anger in his bright green eyes.

"Yes and no," Sirius sighed heavily, "everyone makes mistakes Harry and Dumbledore thought he was doing the right thing. She was the only family you had at the time. Don't blame the man. The person you should be blaming is me for doing something so stupid for going after Peter."

"But you caught Peter and your free now. So can I live with you?"

Sirius chuckled, "Yes Harry you can live with me. Moony as well. Things have changed for the better." He wrapped his arm around his godson's shoulders and they continued their walk around the lake.

*End of Flashback*

"Daddy," Hermione whispered, "are you ok?"

Remus turned his head and saw Hermione awake. She sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine Pup. We caught Wormtail. He's in Azkaban and Sirius is a free man." Hermione nodded. The memory of last night came back to her mind. "It's alright Hermione." he whispered when he felt her body shake.

Sirius nodded and quietly left the shack. Remus smiled weakly at his friend and turned his attention back to his daughter.

"I was so scared." she whispered gripping his robes and cried into his chest.

"You were very brave last night. I'm very proud of you. Thanks to you Harry and Ron an innocent man is free. And don't you forget that." Hermione nodded into his chest.

She pulled back and smiled. "I love you Daddy."

Remus smiled and tear rolled down his cheek. "l love too Hermione." he pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek on her head and let his own tears fall with pride and joy. He had heard the words he had wait to hear for years. "I love you too Pup."

****

The rest of the term went by quickly and the news of Sirius Black had finally died down but few were still fearful of the wizard. He didn't care he was now able to fulfill James and Lily's promise to take care of Harry. That's all that matter to him was to give him a loving home.

Harry Hermione and Ron walked out of their last class for the year. They were ready for summer break. Harry was grateful that he and Hermione hadn't shared a bad dream since Christmas break. He knew it was because he was happy. He was glad he didn't have to face Voldemort this time only a protective werewolf and a bad rat.

The trio stood on the platform 9 ¾ for the summer break. Harry and Hermione held hands and weaved through the crowded platform. Remus and Sirius not far behind the young couple. They smiled at each other and ran through the wall that kept the two worlds apart.

Remus greeted the Granger family and introduced them his friend and Harry's godfather Sirius Black. They shook the man's hand grateful that he was a free man. Anna greeted Harry with a hug. Sirius saw him stiffen at the contact. He frowned at what he saw. He would have to change that for sure.

Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. He gently touched the scar on her left cheek from where the branch had hit her. "I'll miss you Pup. I want you to write me."

Hermione breathed in his scent of pine and wood. "Don't worry. I will Daddy."

"That's my girl. I've given you some floo powder. So you can call me or visit any time." he whispered and held her close not wanting to let go. He had her to himself for months.

"Moony you need to let go mate." Sirius whispered.

Remus pulled back and cupped her face gently with both hands. "It's just hard to."

"Ah yes. Welcome to the world of fatherhood Remus." John told him. "It's not easy but she'll come to you if she needs you. We won't stop her." Remus nodded his head.

Harry smiled and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. He didn't want her to leave. He was living at Grimmauld Place and she could stay the night if she wanted to. He was happy about that. Sirius and Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the deep kiss they shared. They raised a brow at the couple.

"Ah kids." John said trying to get their attention.

"Hey love birds!" Sirius called and they jumped apart.

They both blushed brightly with embarrassment. They said their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

AN: As you have noticed I left out the apart of the time travel and added in my little twist. I wanted Sirius freed and Harry happy with his godfather. The story will carry on in the fourth and fifth year. Remember of the dream connection will truly begin and so will the true romance.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7!

Leave me a review! Please!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place after going back to his aunt and uncle's house one last to retrieve the last remaining items that Harry had tucked away from his uncle. The men spent the first two weeks repairing and cleaning the house to make it livable.

Harry flopped on his four post bed on the second floor. The walls were paint in light yellow with red painted around the boarders. Several posters hung on the walls of quidditch players and pictures of his friends.

Remus stuck his head into the room. He smiled at the young man and walked into the room. "It's looks great in here." Remus told Harry as he sat down on the bed. Hedwig landed the back board of the bed.

"It's great to be away from the Durselys." Harry told him. Remus squeezed his leg. "Hermione's coming next week."

"Let's get Hermione's room ready." Harry told him.

Remus stood up followed by Harry. They left the room and into the room across from Harry's room. They walked into the room and found Sirius already in the room.

Sirius moved the four post bed in the middle of the room. A bedside table on the left next to the wall. Harry looked around the room wondering what color to paint the walls. He suggested a light blue for the walls. The men agreed to the color. Remus waved his wand and the walls were painted in the relaxing color. Remus set up a small bookshelf with several books.

Remus sat down on the bed and looked around. He approved of the simple but relaxing tone it gave. A small black lab jumped up onto the bed. "Hello Bolt." he said gently scratched the dog behind his ear. He had gotten Hermione Bolt as a surprise. She had one when she was baby.

****

Hermione zipped up her same travel bag. She was staying at Grimmauld Place for a couple of days since the full moon was come up soon. She found herself more relaxed and protected. Hermione ran down the stairs sticking her wand in her pocket. She walked into the living room. She gave her parents and brother a hug.

She stepped into the fireplace and called, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" she vanished in a swirl of green flames.

Anna and John looked at the fireplace where their daughter once stood. Some things were just beyond their understanding. Just like flooing to one home to another. The apparting and departing from one place to another. They excepted that she was happy.

****

Hermione toppled out of the fireplace. Harry quickly caught his girlfriend and both hit the floor with 'thump.' just as Remus walked into the room. He shook his and laughed.

"I've told Padfoot to fix the floo network." Remus told them. He shook his in disapproval. He waved his wand and the network was fixed. "Their much better."

Hermione stood up and threw her arms around her father. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her back at arms length and said, "You've gown Pup. Bolt. Come here boy." He smiled when the black puppy tripped over his own paws.

Hermione bent down and the little puppy ran over the witch. She picked him up rose to her full height. "Daddy he's so cute."

Remus smiled and said, "He's yours Pup. He's name's Bolt. You had a lab when you were a baby."

"Thank you Daddy." Hermione said scratching him behind the ear.

"Your welcome baby. Come along lets get you settled in your room." Remus told her. They left the room followed by Sirius and Harry.

They stopped at the door that had a Hermione on a plate that hung on the door. Harry opened the door and she walked into the room followed by the men. Hermione looked around and smiled. She walked over to the small bookshelf. She ran her fingers over the spines.

"It's great. Thank you." she said, kissed the boys each on the cheek.

"We'll leave you to get settle." Sirius told her and they left the room but Harry stayed behind to her.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by her waist and deepen the kiss. The couple pulled back when it was necessary for air. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione. The couple smiled at each other.

Harry helped his girlfriend unpack her bag. He smiled and opened the walk in closet. Hermione stuck her into the closet and her mouth dropped. They had large arrangement of clothes from wizarding to muggle clothing.

"We went and got you some clothes. If they don't fit we can have Moony fix them for you." Harry said from behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled. She realized just how much the boys had done to make her fell welcome and at home in Grimmauld Place. She scratched Bolt on the neck gently and lovingly.

"Let's go down stairs." Harry suggested holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and took her boyfriend's hand. The couple went down stairs to meet the Marauders in the kitchen.

****

Hermione and Harry sat down at the dinning room table. Remus sat a pot of tea and four cups with lemon and milk. Sirius took his seat next to Remus. They sat in silence fixing their cup of tea. They didn't know how to start up the conversation. They were afraid that the wrong thing would be said and hurt the other.

"I hope like staying here Hermione." Sirius said.

"I know I will, and thank you for setting up everything. Even the clothes." Hermione said sincerely. The Marauder smiled at the young woman.

Harry looked at the men. He had been thinking about telling Hermione about being soul bound. She already knew about them sharing dreams. Remus nodded. "Mione, you remember when I told you we shared dreams." Hermione nodded taking a long sip of tea. "Well, we're a…well…soul bound."

She blinked a couple of times. "Soul bound? As in forever. You mean strong bond between two people that only gets stronger." Harry nodded. "Are we together because of it? I mean-"

Harry interrupted her before she became upset. "No Mione. I didn't want to be with you because of soul bound thingy. But because I love for you."

Hermione smiled at him. He was just too cute for his own good. She was secretly happy that she was with one she loved her for her and not because of her brains. "Ok. I find it interesting how we're together like this." The wizards all sighed grateful she understood.

****

As the nights grew closer to the full moon the more protective Remus became over Hermione. He would barely leave her sight. They would take walks around the local park or hike through the woods with Bolt not too far behind the couple.

Professor Snape flooed into Grimmauld Place and dropped off Remus's Wolfsbane Potion and left soon as he arrived. He didn't want to be around the family that made his life a living hell.

"Daddy, do you want me with on the full moon?" Hermione asked him.

Remus painfully sat down on his daughter's bed. He gently petted Bolt on the head. The puppy moved into his lap. He sat in thought. "Well, I really don't know Pup. Because when you were a baby James and Lily watched you on those nights."

Hermione looked down in her lap. She had seen him transform before and she felt safe and protected in his form. "I'll go down to the basement after you transform. Please Daddy."

Remus looked into her amber eyes and sighed heavily. He did feel calmer. Just as he did with Mary. "Alright Pup. You can come down after I transform. But you will leave before the sun raises. Am I understood young lady?" he told her sternly leaving no room to argue.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered with a small smile.

"That's my girl." he kissed her forehead and left her room.

****

Hermione stood in front of the basement door with Sirius. He looked at his godson's girlfriend and lowered the wards from the door. She smiled and went down the stairs. He closed the door and warded it back up for his and Harry's protection. He knew that Moony wouldn't harm his pup.

Meanwhile, downstairs Hermione slowly approached the werewolf. Moony nudged his pup's hand and licked it. She laughed at the strange feeling. He tugged gently on her shirt. Moony led her to the mat. Hermione laid down and Moony joined his pup. He rested his head on her chest. She gently rubbed his head.

"I feel so protective around you Moony." Hermione whispered. "I'm glad I found you Daddy." she whispered sleepily.

She snuggled into his warm coat and fell asleep in her father's arms. Moony laid watching his pup sleep. He was also grateful he had found his only daughter. She was safe and understood his need to protect her.

Moony licked his pup when he felt his body start to fill with intense pain. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. She kissed his nose and went up the stairs to wait for her father to transform back into human form.

Sirius walked down the stairs with a change of clothes for his friend. Remus looked at him with tired eyes. He painfully put on his clothes. Sirius helped Remus to his feet and they slow went up the stairs.

****

Remus fell onto his bed in exhaustion. He closed his eyes in pain. Hermione walked into the room with a potion. She helped him take a pain reliever and sleeping draught. She pulled the covers over her father. Remus smiled weakly at his daughter.

"Thank you Pup." he whispered.

She kissed his forehead just as he fell asleep. Hermione sighed walked to the door stopped turned around. He looked so peaceful sleeping. The worry, tired and age lines vanished from his face. She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hermione walked into the library and found Harry working on some of his summer work. She chuckled remembering that Sirius told him he had to work on summer homework for two hours a day; except for the weekends. She was surprised that Harry didn't complain. She did her work with him.

Hermione grabbed her books and joined Harry at the table. She opened her potions book and began to work on her essays. They quietly worked on homework for several hours without realizing it was supper time.

Remus walked into the room and told the kids it was time for supper. Harry and Hermione closed their books and followed him down the stairs. They spent supper with Remus and Sirius telling them stories about their pranks they did in school.

****

Hermione quietly sneaked into Harry's room. She noticed as the weeks pasted that they shared dreams. They were peaceful loving dreams of each other. She knew through his dreams he wanted a family with her.

"Harry. Harry." Hermione whispered. "Can lay down with you?"

Harry slid over and lifted the covers. Hermione climbed into the bed. He pulled the covers over his girlfriend and held her close. They fell into a peaceful sleep meeting each in their dreams.

Remus stuck his head into his daughter's bedroom only to find it empty. He sighed heavily knowing she was in Harry's room. The bound was slowly pulling them together. He knew when the dreams would become nightmares they would share a bed permanently. He would have to talk to the headmaster and headmistress, but for now it wasn't a problem.

****

The summer flew by in a blur and before they knew it was time for Harry's fourteenth birthday. Grimmauld Place was packed with the Weasely family and John, Anna and Ralph flooed in for Harry's birthday. Hermione had gone all out on the decorations. Molly had made him a cake in the shape of a golden snitch. The party was filled with pranks and active crazy conversation thanks to the twins. Ginny and Ron stayed over for the rest of the summer break until the new school year.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron asked her help with her summer work. When Ron asked about Harry's homework. He told his best friend that he had his done. Ron was shocked at the news. Harry was glad that he had his done already. They spent most of time helping Ron. Hermione shaking her head time to time at the work he had done. She made him do it over again.

The trio had gotten their Hogwarts letters signaling time to go get supplies for the new school year. They picked their books and other supplies. Sirius remembered that Harry needed a new broom. He got him a firebolt the new year. Ron kept on eyeing it wondering what it would be like to ride a broom that went that fast. Hermione only shook her at the boys, but she knew her boyfriend needed a new broom. Sirius wouldn't get him just a broom but the best that was out there.

The families soon found themselves back at King's Cross Station for the school year. Remus sighed heavily. Hermione would be gone for several months at a time. But he was glad that Dumbledore would allow her to come on the full moon.

"I'll see you soon Pup." Remus told his daughter. He kissed her forehead. He turned to Harry. "Take care of her."

"I will Moony." he told him. Sirius pulled his godson into a hug.

Molly hugged the children soon followed by Anna. The train whistled and they pushed the kids to the train. They watched them board and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Remus stood their until it vanished from sight. Sirius placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder and led him back to a quiet Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 8!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter contains sexual nature and detailed sexual scene. If this disturbs you please turn back. hermione snape.

* * *

The great hall was filled the inhabitance of the castle and filled with active conversation as they waited for the first years. They got quiet when the great hall doors opened and the first walked into the hall followed by Professor McGonagall. The students watched the deputy place the sorting hat on their heads and were sorted into their houses.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and up to the podium. "May I have your attention. This year the castle won't be just your home this year but two other schools." he was interrupted when the caretaker limped into the hall and whispered into the headmaster's ear. Albus nodded. "Let me introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton Academy and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." he announced.

The girls dressed in light blue dresses and hats pranced into the great hall followed by a large giant woman. She walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry smiled at Hermione and took her hand in his own. She returned the smile. The headmaster's eyes caught the couple and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Let me introduce the proud men of Dumstrang Institute and their Headmaster Igor Karkoff." said Professor Dumbledore.

The men entered the hall with their headmaster behind them with Victor Krum next to him. Albus greeted him with a hug. Professor Snape eyed the wizard not trusting him as he could catch a snitch; which was slim to nothing. The schools took their seats at one of the school tables.

Than after a large feast Professor Dumbledore he rose his feet. "I have a few more announce before you are dismissed to their dorms. He told them and continued to explain about the Triwizard Tourment. The Ministry placed an age younger than under seventeen couldn't put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

Harry stared at the blue flame and got a strange feeling that something or someone would add his name because he knew that every year something dangerous would happen to him. He was shaken from his thoughts when Hermione told him it was time to go to the Gryffindor Tower.

****

Harry kissed Hermione goodnight. She grabbed his hand and gabbed him another kiss. They left for their dorms. Ron bid Hermione goodnight and followed his best mate to their dorm.

Harry got into bed and prayed that he didn't have any nightmares. He hated that Hermione was able to feel his pain. He removed his glasses and instantly fell asleep.

Harry tossed his head side to side. He saw a large snake enter a room. He saw Wormtail at the door. The cubby wizard opened to door and a flash of green blinded him.

He sat up breathing heavily hissing at the pain his scar. He pressed his fingers against and it felt a little hot. He closed his eyes and laid back down for a moment. He got up and went down stairs to the common room.

****

Hermione shot up breathing heavily. She knew the dream belonged to her soul bound. She rubbed her forehead where she knew that's where Harry's lighting bolt scar rested. She had seen Wormtail and a large snake and someone she didn't know. The un-human thing sat in a chair near a fire.

Hermione got out of bed and made her way to the common room. She knew Harry would be waiting for her. She walked into the room and saw Harry pacing the floor in front of the roaring fire.

Harry turned and saw Hermione. He quickly pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her slightly frizzy brown hair.

"It was such a strange dream." Hermione whispered. "It was Voldemort wasn't it?"

He pulled her back at arms length and cupped her face with both hands. "Yes love. It's Voldemort. He's planning something. I can feel it. As for now let's try and get some sleep." he told her and they laid down on the couch. They fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Ron found his two best friends asleep on the couch in each others arms. He remember what Harry had told him about them being soul bound. They were able to share dreams, and then over time they would have to share a bed for the rest of their lives. Ron was surprised at the news but found it neat.

"Come on guys. It's time to get up." Ron said shaking Harry slightly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He woke Hermione with a gentle kiss. She could only smile but blushed slightly at Ron. The couple got up to get ready for the day.

****

Remus sat the dinning room table with a cup of strong tea reading the Daily Prophet. Sirius walked over to his childhood friend when he heard him swear. He slid the paper over to Sirius. He sat down and read the front the page.

"A Triwizard Tourment! Are they mad?" Sirius yelled. "They're only kids!"

"Look Padfoot it's for students age of seventeen." Remus told him.

Sirius snorted at the statement. He knew something or someone would place Harry's name into the tourment. Remus sighed heavily and nodded his head that they would visit the school soon.

"I think we need to include the Grangers, Padfoot." he told him. Sirius thought for a moment and nodded. "We'll give it a few weeks before we go." Sirius huffed at his fellow marauder and finally gave into his demands.

****

The students had left Moody's class he had just showed them the three unforgivable curses. Hermione was complaining about how they shouldn't be preformed in a classroom. Ron was saying how brilliant he was, but Harry agreed with Hermione. The flash of green light was a reminder of his pasted even though the only thing he could remember was his mother's scream and a flash of green light.

Hermione took Harry's hand and they made their to the entrance hall where the goblet of fire was located. Hermione sat down with a thick book and watched the several students place their names into the blue flame. Victor Krum walked up to the goblet and threw his name into the flame. He watched Hermione as he walked out of the entrance hall. Harry moved behind Hermione and placed both hands on her shoulders. He didn't like the way the pumpkin head looked at his girlfriend.

They all turned when they saw Fred and George run into the room with large grins and with two small vials. The twins bragged about the aging potion they cooked up that morning. So they could get into the tourment.

"It's not going to work." Hermione told them.

"And why is that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see that," motioning to glowing circle around the goblet. "it's age line. A genius such as Dumbledore can't be trick by something so dimwitted as an aging potion."

"That's why it's going to work. Because it's so cleverly dimwitted." They said and turned to each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

Bottoms up." They said together and drain their potions.

They jumped over the line with the crowd cheers. They threw their names into the blue flame. The twins were thrown out of the circle and turned into old men with long white hair and beards. They began to fight.

Hermione only shook her head. Harry chuckled at the twins. He held out his hand and for his girlfriend. They left the entrance hall.

****

Harry and Hermione shared the dream once more and it became more intense as the couple shared it. They seek out each other for the comfort they needed. Ron found them each morning on the couch in the living room.

Hermione and Harry knew it was time to contact Remus and Sirius. They were seeking each other out. It would only become stronger as they shared the dreams. Hermione sent off her letter telling them to come to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione stood in the entrance hall waiting on the two marauders. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and held her close. The men walked through the great doors.

"Pup." Remus said and pulled his daughter into his embrace. "It's alright sweetheart." he whispered running his fingers through her hair. "Let's go to Dumbledore." he told Sirius as him Harry pulled back from their quick hug.

****

Remus sat down next to his daughter who was sitting next to Harry. Sirius sat down next to godson. Harry took Hermione's hand into his own. Albus's eyes twinkled behind his half moon shaped glasses. He called enter when their was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall walked through the door. She closed it behind her.

"What has happened Albus?" Minerva asked in concern for the young couple.

Remus brushed Hermione's hair from her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's ok Pup. We discovered over the summer that Harry and Hermione are soul bound and able to share dreams."

"Somninum Iunction." Albus whispered. "Dream Connection." They nodded and Minerva only looked at the couple in shock. "You're seeking each other out. Harry have you been having nightmares?"

"Yes sir." he answered. "Every night since school started." he went on to tell the headmaster of the dream.

"Than I do believe it's time to set them up into their own rooms Minerva." Albus told the deputy. "It's not safe to keep them apart."

"I'll do it right away." she told him and left the room.

"Pup go on. You too Harry. We needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Remus told them.

They nodded and Hermione kissed her father on the cheek. He kissed her forehead and watched her leave the office.

The marauders went on to tell them the strange feeling they were getting about the tourment. Albus studied the men before him. He told them that they were than welcome to stay. If it would make them feel more at ease. Remus was glad because he wanted to be near his pup. They thanked the headmaster and left Hogwarts to go pack and to write a letter to the Grangers. They would keep them informed as the year went on. They were after all family.

****

It was finally time to draw the students names from the goblet of fire. They all gathered in the great hall to find out who was selected to play in the tourment. Professor Dumbledore lifted his hand and walked around the goblet and the age line vanished. He raised his hand and a name came out of the goblet.

Albus called out, "The Beauxbaton Academy champion is Fleur Declacur

Fleur rose from the table and walked forward. The headmaster motioned her to enter the trophy room.

Albus raised his hand and caught another parchment. He called, "The Dumstrang champion is Victor Krum."

Victor walked up with the crowd cheering for the wizard. Albus motioned to door for him to join the other champion.

The headmaster caught the last name that came out of the goblet of fire. He called out, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Cedric rose from his table and left his friends. The students and professor of Hogwarts cheered for their champion.

"Wonderful. We have our champions." he interrupted when the flame flared red and a parchment rose from it. Albus caught it. "Harry Potter." he whispered. "Harry Potter." he called louder.

Hermione grabbed his boyfriend's hand and looked at him with worry. Sirius looked at his godson with worry. Remus closed eyes knowing something would happened.

"Harry Potter!" Albus yelled. Harry took a deep breathe and stepped forward. He walked into the room.

The crowd whispered and yelled he was a cheat. He wasn't even seventeen yet. Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus Igor, and Madame Maxime walked into the trophy room.

Albus grabbed Harry's shoulders and asked, "Did you put your name into the goblet fire?"

"No sir."

"Did ask another student to put in there for you?"

"No sir."

Sirius walked up and stood behind his godson. "I told you something like this would happen. I warned you. Remus did as well. Hermione had the same feeling. Someone had put his name into the goblet of fire."

"Is there something we can do? He's not ready for this Albus." Remus told the elderly man next to him.

"It's a magical binding contract Potter must compete." Crouch told them.

Sirius let out a growl. He left the room with Harry followed by Remus. It was madness. They shouldn't have even been doing the tourment. It was madness. People had died in the tourment that was reason it hadn't been done in years too many had died.

****

The four champions had completed the first task of capturing the golden egg for their dragons. Hermione, Sirius and Remus watched on with hope that nothing would happen to the young man. They were pleased to see that Harry had been smart to use his wand to summon his broom. It allowed him to get the egg even if the dragon did brake loose from it's chain. Even with Ron informing Harry of the dragons did help greatly. It allowed him to plan ahead of time with Hermione and the two marauders help.

Remus had wrote Anna, John and Ralph toldthem about the first task and that Harry was safe. They still didn't know about the second task. The family was concerned about Harry's safety. They couldn't do anything but support him.

****

Harry changed into a pair of pajama pants and got into bed. The bathroom door opened and Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed in a slick black thin strap gown. Harry took a deep breathe at the sight of his girlfriend. He lifted the covers and she got into the bed. He pulled her into his arms. They had shared a bed for nearly six weeks, and their hormones and the need to be together was pulling at them. The soul bound was becoming stronger and the need of being closer together.

Harry kissed her shoulder and ran his hand down the curve of her body and around her waist. He slowly pulled down the strap off her shoulder. "You're so beautiful, love." he whispered and tugged on her ear with his teeth.

He rolled Hermione over onto the mattress and portioned himself above her. He claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He ran his hands down the middle of her breasts to waist band of her underwear. Harry pushed the black slick gown up her body and pulled it over her head. He sat up and looked at his girlfriend's body from her full rounded breasts down to her flat toned stomach.

Hermione smiled shyly at Harry. He kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point causing Hermione to moan and arch her back. He pressed his bare chest against her chest. He moaned slightly at the body contact. He slowly moved his hand down to the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid them down her thighs to her ankles. Harry threw down to the floor. He saw her all in her glorious nudity. She was beautiful. More than he ever dreamed.

Harry ran his hands over her body kissing, shucking and learning every curve of her body. He kissed his way down south. The one place they wanted to be. She licked and worked his fingers in and out. Hermione moaned and arched up off the bed. She buried her hands in his messy black hair. He pinched her clit. She came crashing down and yelling Harry's name, and he kissed his way back up to lips.

"I take it you liked that." Harry whispered against her lips.

Hermione nodded her head. She pushed him onto the mattress and rolled on top of her boyfriend and ran her hands over his muscular frame. She racked her nails over his chest. She felt Harry shutter at the touch.

Hermione kissed her way down his body and looked at his member and smiled. She gently stroked it up and down. Harry moaned at his girlfriend's touch. She kissed the head of his harden member.

Harry pulled Hermione away from his member. "If you don't stop. I'll be through before it begins."

Harry kissed her as he rolled his girlfriend onto the mattress. Hermione spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in and pulled out only to repeat motion. He slowly pushed in further until he felt her barer. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded. He pushed in breaking her barer. Hermione hissed at the pain.

Harry buried his face into her neck breathing heavily trying to calm down his body. Hermione slowly wrapped her legs around his waist pushed him in deeper. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled at the woman below him.

She shifted her hips. Harry slowly moved inside of her getting use to the feel of her around him. He slowly moved in and out slowly. Hermione held him close. She slowly began to meet his thrust after a few tumbles. Their bodies shook with passion. Both showing each other what they meant to each other. The years of passion that had been bundled up. The moans of endearment shook them to their climaxes.

Harry pulled out breathing heavily. He laid his head on her chest listening to her heart beat supporting most weight as possible. He moved his body down so he could rest his head down on her chest without crusting her. Hermione pushed back his messy black hair that was stuck to his face with sweat.

"I love you Harry Potter." Hermione whispered and kissed his brow.

Harry lifted if head and smiled. He moved and rolled over onto the mattress and pulled her into his arms. Hermione laid her head down on his chest. "Love you too." he whispered and held her close and they feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a shout out.

I hope you've enjoyed chapter 9!

X's and O's

Hermione snape


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Harry ran after Bolt around the quidditch pitch teaching him how to fetch. The lab only sat in the snow and watched Hermione throwing the stick across the snowy ground. Bolt only stared at his owner like she was crazy and yawned.

Padfoot came running into the pitch and after the stick. He returned it back to Hermione. He jumped up and down barking at the stick. Harry chuckled and took the stick from his girlfriend and threw it for Padfoot. Bolt ran after the big black dog fast as his little paws would let him.

Remus chuckled as he walked up to his daughter. He kissed her forehead and turned to the two dogs. He cast a warming charm over himself to stay warm in the cold air.

"Thanks for bringing Bolt Daddy." Hermione told him and turned back to Harry who was tackled by Padfoot and landed into the snow.

"Your welcome Pup." he said with a smile.

Remus watched Alstor Moody walk around the grounds. He didn't trust man. He could smell something different about the auror. It wasn't the same as normal. It smelt of trouble. He had told Dumbledore about his discomfort around the man. He didn't trust him. The headmaster promised to keep an eye on him. He told Severus to keep an eye on him as well.

The kids went inside after an hour in the snow. It was time for supper. They didn't want to be late and miss out on the good food as Ron always told them.

****

Harry had spent weeks trying to figure out what the golden egg held, but still no luck. Hermione, Ron and the marauders spent much time in the library. Cedric walked into the library and found Harry with Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius looking up information for the egg.

"Harry," Cedric called, "can I have a word?"

"Be right back." he told them and followed Cedric.

"Go to the Perfects' bathroom and mold things under the water." Harry gave him a strange look. "Just go to bathroom and put your egg under the water." said Cedric.

"Thanks." Harry said with slight smile.

"You did warn me about the dragons. Call us even."

Harry turned to the group and told them what Cedric had told him about the egg. Remus nodded. He knew he had that noise before. It was mermish.

"Well that was nice of Cedric." Hermione told him as they all left the library. "But you did warn him about the dragons." Harry nodded and took her hand.

'Theirs something different about Hermione,' Remus thought as he followed them down the corridor. He could smell it. 'But he couldn't have slept with my Pup.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the fat lady. Ron gave the password. Remus grabbed his daughter's hand before she walked through the portrait.

"I need a word with you." he told his daughter. She nodded and he pulled her aside. "Have you been with Harry?" Remus raised a brow at Sirius. Sirius walked into common room. "You better be truthful Hermione Jean." Hermione chewed on her bottom. "I can smell it on you."

"Yes sir." she answered holding Bolt close. "It's-"

Remus rubbed his face with his hands. "You're fifteen Pup." he growled in his chest. "You will stay right here." He gave the password and walked into the common room. "Harry get out here now. Sirius come with me."

Harry took a deep breathe and nodded. He walked out the common room followed by Sirius. They walked in silence until they reached the seventh floor.

Remus opened the door and they walked into the room. It had a couch and two arm chairs and roaring fire. He motioned for them to sit down. The couple sat down on the couch. Remus and Sirius sat down in the two arm chairs across from them.

"Explain yourselves." Remus hissed to kids.

"He knows." Hermione whispered.

Harry's eyes widen in shock. He rubbed the back of his neck. "A…we couldn't help it. I'm not sorry. I love Mione."

"You're fourteen Harry! Fourteen!" Remus nearly yelled. "You could have at lest waited." he slumped back into the chair. "Was the soul bound pulling at you?" They nodded their heads.

"It's just your so young, kids." Sirius told Harry and Hermione.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She played with her hands nervously. Harry took her hand in his own. She looked up at her father. Remus sighed heavily and knelt down in front of his daughter. He took her a other hand into his own.

"Just be safe Pup. Please. I don't want you to be mother at the age of fifteen." Remus said gently.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I've been on muggle birth control since I was thirteen."

"Why?" Remus and Sirius asked her.

"Because…of cramps for-"

"Ok." He knew that some women took birth control to help with cramps. "I want you to use a charm too." He thought of piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down the spell. "Here Pup. It's the spell."

Harry sighed in relief. He was grateful that he wasn't in pieces on the floor. He was only yelled at for sleeping with his girlfriend.

"Be careful kids." Remus said, kissed her forehead and rose to full height. "You can go back to common room." he told them and they left the room.

Sirius squeezed his fellow marauder's shoulder. The men watched the couple walk down the corridor. "You did good Moony." Remus only nodded.

****

Harry had told Hermione and the marauders what the egg had said. It was preferring to the Black Lake and that something that belonged or found valuable would go missing. Remus wondered what was going to be and had him worried.

The headmaster announced that their was going to a Yule Ball and that it had been a tradition of the Tizwizard Tourment since it's conception. Than each head of house was to teach them how to dance formally.

Remus and Sirius couldn't help but go and watch the Gryffindors. It would be a great laugh for the marauders. They all gathered in large unused classroom.

Professor McGonagall asked for Ron to step forward. Angus turned on the music. She placed her hand on his shoulder and took one hand into his. She told him to place on hand on her waist.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"On my waist." she told her student.

Remus and Sirius chuckled at the red head's facial expression. They knew the twins would never let him forget it. It was just too priceless to forget.

"Boys on your feet." McGonagall told her house.

Remus got up from his chair. Mary had taught him how to dance ballroom before they got married. He smiled and decided to help Minerva. Remus walked around the room correcting them.

"Hand on her waist." Remus told Neville and placed it where it belonged. "Side step. Together. Side step. Good." Remus walked over to Harry and Hermione. "May I cut in?" Harry stepped back.

"Let me show you. Everyone watch." He told them and students stopped to watch their ex-professor. "Let the man lead not the woman."

Remus smiled at his daughter. He placed a hand around her waist and took the other in his own. She moved her hand on his shoulder. "Lock your frame parallel with your shoulders. The women step back on the two. The men step forward." He told them. "And one, two, three. One, two three. Grab the waist and lift." He showed them one more time. "Let's see how you do." He told them spun out Hermione and handed her over to Harry.

Sirius only smiled remembering how Mary taught him. He was wreak when he first started. He kept on stepping on her foot. But now he still had it after years of not dancing.

Remus held out his hand to Minerva. She gave him rare smile and took his hand. She had to admit he was much better dancer than Albus. The last time she saw him dance was at his wedding.

The deputy called the lesson to a close. Remus told them if they wanted to improve that he would help them. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement that they would come back along with Neville.

****

Anna opened the kitchen window and Hedwig flew into the room. She landed on the back of the chair. Anna smiled and petted the snow white owl on the head. She took the letter from Hedwig's leg just as Ralph walked into the room.

Ralph kissed his mother on the forehead and took the letter from her. He opened it and sat down at the table. Anna sat two cups of chocolate on the table and waited for her son to read the letter.

Ralph unfold it and read:

"Mom, Dad and Ralph,

I know Daddy has told you about Harry's name coming out of the goblet of fire. Well, the Triwizard Tourment has a Yule Ball. I'm in need of a dress. I would love for you, Mom and Ralph to come and help me pick out my dress. I've already spoken with Dumbledore that you can come to Hogwarts for the tourment. You just need a visitors pass and special bracelet to see the castle. Send me your answer with Hedwig.

Love,

Hermione"

Ralph folded up the letter and looked at his mother. "Let's go. It will be fun. We can see Hermione, Harry and Remus. We can see Hogwarts. That would be amazing." he told her.

Anna smiled and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pin. She quickly wrote a note. John walked into the room. Ralph handed his father Hermione's letter. He smiled and nodded his head. Anna tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly off out of sight.

Anna closed the window and joined the men at the table. "I just hope Harry's safe in the next task."

John took his wife's hand and said, "He will don't you worry. Harry has Hermione to keep him in line. He has Sirius and Remus on his side." Ralph nodded and took his mother's other hand.

****

Hermione had received her answer from her parents and Ralph and was thrilled with the answer, "yes," and they were going to come for the second task and the Yule Ball. She loved it because her family could see Hogwarts and spend some time with them.

Albus stood in front of the large doors and watched a carriage come up the road. He smiled at the Granger family. Remus and Sirius walked over to Albus and waited for Anna, John and Ralph. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran out the front door followed by Bolt.

The carriage rolled to a stop and three Grangers got off the carriage. Anna pulled her daughter into a hug quickly followed by Harry. Remus shook the men's hands and kissed Anna on the cheek. Albus walked up to the family and introduced himself and welcomed them to Hogwarts. Minerva walked out the front the doors and greeted and introduced herself them.

"The house elf will take your belongings to the family dorms in the Gryffindor Tower. You will be sharing chambers with Remus and Sirius. If that is alright with you, dears?" Minerva asked the family as they walked through doors into the large entrance hall.

"That's just fine Professor McGonagall." John told the witch with a bright smile.

"Wonderful. I'll just let the children show you the way to the tower." Albus told them. Minerva excused herself. Albus leaned forward and whispered, "I believe that Harry has a map you can use." he gave them a winked and left them alone.

The marauders, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other. They said at once, "How does he know." They shook their heads and lead them down the corridors.

Anna had read Hogwarts: A History many times but in didn't come close to the real thing. The moving stairs, armor, and paintings. The ghosts floating down the hall.

"Visities. Oh fun." Peeves said with mischievous grin.

"Go away Peeves! I'll get Bloody Baron." Hermione threatened the ghost. Peeves lift his nose turned up to the ceiling and floated away. "Look out for Peeves. He likes to play tricks on the students." The family nodded.

The group stand in front of a painting of a lion laying on the green grass and the griffin perched on a large cliff. The lion lifted his head and said, "Password."

"Celsus Leo." Sirius told the portrait.

They stepped through the portrait hole into the large sitting room and it closed behind them. The room had red carpet will yellowish gold around on the edges of it. A couch in red, deep coffee table in the center of the room, two deep red arm chairs in front of roaring fire. A door a cross the sitting that led to a standard kitchen. Two bed room doors on the left for Remus and Sirius. Than two more doors appeared magically on the right one for Ralph and the other for John and Anna.

"Wow this is incredible." Ralph told them looking around the room.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harry told them with a large. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, than let's go look around." Ralph said excitedly. He had been wanting to see Hogwarts since he had read Hogwarts: A History.

"Than let's get going." Hermione told them scratching Bolt behind the ear.

They all left the room and took the moving staircases. Hermione and Remus told them about the four founders of the school and about several paintings. Harry opened the great hall doors. They walked into the room. Ralph found the enchanting ceiling was most incredible thing he had ever seen.

Sirius led them down the dungeons. "This is Slytherin territory. It's under the Black Lake." he told them.

Harry ran into Professor Snape. He looked up into a pair of black eyes.

"Potter what are you doing in my dungeons?" hissed the Potions Master.

"Just showing them around." he answered motioning to the family.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheekiness. Now leave before I give you detention." Severus hissed dangerously lowly.

"Let's go guys." Hermione told them and lead them out of the dungeons.

"That greasy grit." Ron hissed, "Taking away points for nothing."

Remus only shook his head. He knew the true reason behind his actions. Snape had to be unfair for his spy position would have been jeopardizes even with Voldemort gone at the moment. The death eaters still kept their eyes on him. Remus knew it was hard on him.

They finished the tour around the grounds of the Black Lake and the many animals on the grounds. The dangers of the forest. The Shirking Shack wasn't really hunted and watch out of the Whomping Willow. And by the time they finished it was time for supper in the great hall.

****

Remus and the students stood on the bleachers looking out at the Black Lake. Harry and Ron had asked Remus if he had seen Hermione. He only shook his head. He asked around for kids. Remus finally went to the headmaster because he had became worried. Albus only told him she was safe.

Remus stood next to Harry with Moody on the docks. He paced the dock. He ran his fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. His animal side didn't believe Albus about his pup's safety.

Ralph walked down from the stands and over to Remus. "Hermione's just fine. Where ever she's at."

Remus shook his head and told him, "No she's not. I have extremely uneasy feeling. It's madding." he stopped and looked out in the water. "She in the water. She's not safe! That bastard. He lied to me."

Ralph pulled Remus away from the edge of the dock before he jump off to get his daughter from the dangers of the Black Lake. "Harry will get her away from danger." he could only nod.

The cannon sounded and Harry shove the glilly weed into the his mouth and jumped off the dock. Remus looked at Moody not liking the feeling he got around the man. He turned his attention to the lake. He paced the dock worryingly. He growled under this breathe. He needed to get to his pup. But knew he couldn't it was Harry's task to save his soul bound and lover. The wait was unbearable. He could feel Moony wanting to break free.

Remus looked up at the clock and saw the time ticking away. He had a bone to pick with Dumbledore. He didn't get his permission to place his child in danger. He knew that Anna, John and Ralph most like felt the same way as he did.

Meanwhile, under the Black Lake Harry was in front of Hermione, Ron and Fleur's baby sister tied in place with a piece rope. Harry looked around and saw a shark swim past and grab Ron and swam away. He sighed. He saw Cedric grab Cho. Harry looked around and didn't see Fleur. He flicked his wand and freed Hermione. He realized that no one was coming for the small girl. He looked around and saw the mermaids far enough away. He freed the girl. Harry swam towards the surface. Harry noticed that the glilly weed was wearing off. He pushed the girls to the top of the lake just as the squids began to pull him under.

Remus reached out to his daughter and pulled her dock. He held Hermione into his arms. He looked for an injuries. "Are you alright Pup?" Hermione nodded. He pulled a towel over his shivering daughter. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Come on Harry."

Harry landed on the dock. Albus walked over to the group. He announced that the winner was Krum and that Harry was awarded second place. Remus looked at the headmaster and his eyes flashed dangerously at the wizard.

Remus pulled Albus to the side. "How dare you place my pup in danger!" he let out an inhumanly growl.

Anna and John ran over to the elderly man. John crossed his arms over his chest. Albus sighed heavily. He couldn't have helped it. It was apart of the game. They would have been received safely and taken to the hospital wing.

Remus grabbed Albus by the robes and lifted him from the ground with ease. He may had looked weak but he was stronger than what people thought. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN HUMAN YOU WILL BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND!"

Sirius realized he was channeling Moony. He could tell by the body shape, and strength. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Moony. Your Pup is just fine. Harry's taking her to the hospital wing."

Remus growled and sat the man back on his feet. He stepped back and his fist made contact with the headmaster's face. "Next time I won't be so kind." he growled. Albus rubbed his face. He knew it was true and Remus left the dock with the rest of the family.

****

Remus sat down on his bed and looked at Harry. "Are you all right kids?" he asked them pushing a strain of Hermione's hair from her face. They nodded.

"Remus punched Dumbledore." Ralph told his little sister.

"Daddy!" she said in shock.

"He will think twice about placing you in danger."

Poppy came into the room from her office and ushered the family from the room. She wanted them to rest for few hours before she discharged them. They nodded and told them they'd see them later. The couple watched them leave the wing.

"Get some rest dears." Poppy told them and she walked back to her office.

Harry enlarged the bed and crawled into the bed. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms. He had gotten use to having her in his arms while he slept. They needed some form of body contact. They fell into a peace sleep.

* * *

Hit the review button and leave me a shot out.

Latin translation:

Celsus: Proud

Leo: Lion

I hope you enjoyed chapter 10!the Yule Ball will be in the next. My favorite part is when Remus punched Dumbledore.

X's and O's

hermione snape


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I do apologize for the mishap with chapter 11. As many of you have noticed the same chapter of 10 and 11. I didn't mean to skip the third and final task. It took me reading a few chapters to find out the problem. I hope you will forgive me for such a error. So without further a duo here is chapter 11 and the third task.

hermione snape

* * *

Remus sat on the benches with Hermione, John, Anna, Ralph and Sirius waiting for the third task of the Triwizard Tourment to begin. He turned and looked at Hermione, who was sitting next to him. He saw her biting her lower lip in worry. He pulled her to his side and whispered comforting words. She only nodded. She could feel something bad was going to happen. She narrowed her eyes at Professor Moody.

"It's all right Pup." whispered Remus in his daughter's ear.

Hermione shook her head. "No Daddy it's not." she whispered back and looked over at Professor Snape. She saw him rub his left forearm. "Look Daddy." Hermione motioned to Potions Master.

Remus sighed heavily when he saw Severus's actions. He knew the dark mark laid under his long black sleeve. He looked to "Moody" and growled deep inside his chest.

"Moony what's wrong mate?" asked Sirius, who had heard him growl.

"That's not Alstor." growled the Lycan. "It's an impostor."

"A what?" said John and the entire family looked in the men's direction.

"Severus!" called Remus.

Severus turned and looked up the bleachers. Remus motioned for him to come closer. Severus sneered but walked over the werewolf. "What Lupin?"

"That's not Mad Eye." whispered Remus. "It's imposter. Harry's in great danger. Someone had put Harry's name in the goblet for a reason."

Severus looked down at his left arm to the maze to Moody. "Fuck," and quickly left the benches to stop the task but it was too later Harry had just entered the maze. Severus quickly walked to the Headmaster. "The Dark Lord will return tonight." he whispered to Dumbledore. "And that Alstor is not Mad Eye. He is an imposter. I've told you over the school year my conclusions."

"Yes and we've kept an eye on him." said Albus.

"You've done nothing." hissed Snape his anger rising to the surface with each word. "Do you want the Dark Lord to return?"

"I can do nothing to stop the chain of events from happening, Severus. And you know that my boy."

"Don't call me "my boy" old fool." said Severus. He turned on his heels and left the old man. He would just have to wait and keep a close eye on Moody.

"What did Dumbledore say?" whispered Ralph after Snape had joined Hermione's family.

Severus told them what the Headmaster had informed him. Remus's eyes flashed dangerously at the news. Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything to protect Harry or the other consistence.

"Easy Lupin. We don't need you in Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore." whispered Severus.

Sirius looked at the ex-death eater in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. Snape was worried about his best friend's actions. He didn't want to see Remus locked up like some killer.

"Yes Black I am concerned for Potter."

"Why Snape?" hissed Sirius.

"Because dumb ass I promised Lily. I would watch over Potter, and a Snape never goes back on their word."

Sirius's mouth fell open in the shock of the information. Remus only shook his head. Hermione smiled weakly at her Potions Master. She knew he was good man that he held under that hard interior.

"If any of you tell anyone I'll kill you." he hissed dangerously at the family.

Meanwhile in the maze the champions were facing task after task. Harry used many of the spells he learned from Hermione, Remus and Sirius. And they were working extremely well.

Cedric saw Victor sneaking up and about to hex the nearest person which was Harry. He threw a curse and stopped Krum. Harry stopped him before Cedric had a chance to hex him again telling the Hufflepuff he was bewitched. Harry sent up a red spark with his wand to tell the professors and aurors that were patrolling around the maze to retrieve the champion.

"Some game." said Cedric after Harry had saved him from roots that where pulling him away.

"Yea some game." said Harry in agreement.

Than a large gust of wind began to blow and Harry and Cedric had no chose but to run in the opposite direction of the blowing wind. They pushed each other out each others way when they spotted the Triward Cup.

Harry and Cedric stopped inches from the cup. "Take it." said Cedric. "You saved me. Take it."

Harry shook his head. "Together." Cedric nodded and they both grabbed the cup and they felt a tug at their navels. Harry knew it was a portkey.

Harry and Cedric landed in an old grave yard. Cedric looked at the cup and told Harry it was portkey. He ignored him as he looked around the gloomy place.

"I've been here before in a dream." said Harry just as he saw a headstone that read: _Tom Riddle Sr. _"Cedric get back to the cup." he told him.

Wormtail walked out of small building carrying a bundle in his arms. Harry grabbed his forehead placing his had over his lighting bolt scar. He sank to his knees. Cedric ran over to Harry to check on him. Harry told him to get back to the portkey.

"Kill the spare." hissed the bundle.

Wormtail raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra," and jet of green light hit Cedric in the chest and he fell to the ground dead.

Wormtail walked over to Harry and bounded him a statue. Wormtail dropped the bundle into a large cauldron. Harry watched Wormtail perform some type of retail.

"Flesh of servant willingly scarified," and Wormtail cut off his right hand. "Bone of the father unwillingly given," and a bone of Tom Riddle Sr. was taken from his grave. He walked over to Harry ripped his robes with his knife. "Blood of the enemy forcefully taken," and he walked back over and dropped Harry's blood into the potion. "The Dark Lord will rise again." He quickly stepped back whimpering in pain of his lost limb.

Harry watched with terror as the cauldron began to bubble and smoke different colors. He knew his worst nightmare was about to become true. Voldemort was rising to power once again.

'_I'm going to die. I'm going to die.' _thought Harry praying that Hermione would be safe.

Voldemort appeared. He had regained his body. The Dark Lord had returned. Harry's scar was feeling like it was being spilt open. Voldemort turned held out white thin hand and asked Wormtail for his wand. The chubby wizard gave his master his wand.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail." hissed Voldemort in a snakelike voice. Wormtail held out his severed arm. "Your other arm Wormtail," and he held out his left arm."

Voldemort stuck his wand into the dark mark that rested on Wormtail's left arm. He watched the dark mark form in the sky and his death eater appear dressed in black robes and hoods with sliver skull mask that covered their faces.

"Welcome my friends. Thirteen years it's been and none came to find me. I find myself disappointed." hissed Voldemort.

Harry watched the snakelike wizard walk around the circle removing mask and stopped and removed the last mask relieving Luicus Malfoy.

"Not even you, Luicus." hissed the dark wizard.

Harry watched Luicus nearly begging at the feet of his master. He would have laughed if he wasn't stuck to a statue.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a handsome boy." said Voldemort looking Cedric touching Cedric's face with his white foot.

"Don't touch him!" snapped Harry.

Voldemort turned and said, "Harry I almost forgotten you were here. Should I relieve to you the night I truly lost my powers. You see when dear sweet, Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her only son it left the allotment protection. I could not touch you. I can touch you now." said Voldemort placing his finger against Harry's scar.

Harry scream out of the pain. It was worse than having a dream. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had to fight and live for Hermione. The pain was nearly enough to drive him mad.

****

Severus grabbed his left arm when his dark mark flared to life. He knew that the Dark Lord had returned to power. He was snapped out of own pain when he saw Hermione grab her head in pain.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ralph asked his little sister.

Hermione vision blurred from the terrible pain in her head where she knew Harry's scar resided. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw a graveyard with black robed figures that were wearing masks. She saw a man with a snakelike face.

"H-Harry's in danger." gasped Hermione tears rolled down her cheeks.

Severus turned around and faced the young woman. "Can you see where he's at Miss Granger?" She shook her head. "I need you to try."

Remus rubbed his daughter's back. Hermione focused hard at what she was seeing and told him that Harry was in a graveyard where Tom Riddle Sr. was buried. Professor Snape quickly left the stands followed by Sirius. Ralph moved and sat down next to his sister.

****

"Curcio." hissed Voldemort.

Harry felt like his body was being stabbed with thousands of tiny little knives. His body bent in an un-humanly fashion. He didn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Very good Harry. You're parents would be proud."

Harry stood up on his shaky legs. "How dare you speak of my parents!" he hissed angrily.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Voldemort, but it was blocked before it hit Harry.

"Hello Tom." said Dumbledore in a slightly cheery tone. He motioned to Sirius to get Harry and Cedric out of the graveyard. "I would say you look wonderful in your new body, but I fear it does nothing for your body shape. But it does bring out of those red eyes." said Dumbledore blocking Voldemort's spell.

Sirius took the cup portkey and got Harry and Cedric out of the graveyard away from the dark lord and back to the safety of Hogwarts.

"I really hate to run Tom, but I must be leaving," and Dumbledore left the graveyard and a very angry Voldemort behind.

****

Hermione sat in the Hospital Wing next Harry's bed holding his hand. She was grateful that Dumbledore had taken Professor Snape's word seriously and gone to the graveyard. The imposter Moody really known as Barty Crouch Jr. was returned to Azkaban. Professor Snape had found the real Moody in his large trunk and was now being looked over by Madame Pompfrey

The word of Cedric's death hit the school hard. The lose of a good student and friend was tragic to all; especially to Cho Chang his girlfriend at the time. The news of Voldemort being back and murdering him was unbelievable. Some believed the news of Voldemort and others didn't, but Cedric was dead that's all they knew. Because of truly happened in the graveyard Harry didn't want to talk about it. So it was Harry and Dumbledore's word.

Harry knew that Cedric was the first of many deaths in Voldemort's return to power. He knew he had the support of those his friends and those he thought as family, the Grangers, Weaselys, Remus and Sirius and that was enough for him.

*****

The students got off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9 ¾ ready for a nice summer break. Harry and Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasely and told her that they'd see them soon. Harry and Hermione left the train station with Sirius, Remus and Grangers.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This chapter contains a graphic sexual nature. If this disserves you turn back or sip the sex scene to the next part of the chapter.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had worked out a plan for the summer since they couldn't stay apart for long. They would spend two weeks and Grimmauld Place and than two weeks with Anna and John. The parents loved the idea. It was really the only way for each family member to see the kids. The couple had half their clothes at Grimmauld Place and the other at the Granger's house. They laughed because it was like living in two places at once. Hermione told him that they were actually living at two places at once.

They had worked out a plan to do their summer homework. Harry had gotten a planner like Hermione had to keep track of what homework he had to do or done. Then events such as quidditch matches, summer festivals and other things the couple wanted to do over the summer. Harry and Hermione had chores over the summer break and that was how they had earned their money for their summer. They would use that money to go to the movies or even to a festival if their was one that was coming to town. Sirius and Remus liked the idea so they decided to the same thing for them at Grimmauld Place.

****

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach covering up her bare breasts. Harry propped his elbow onto the pillow and rested his cheek onto his hand and watched his soul bound sleep. He loved to watch her sleep. The worry from her face had vanished and was relaxed and peaceful. He tried to wake up early so he could watch her sleep.

Anna and John knew they shared a bed but didn't know they were sexually active. They had kept that to themselves. The Marauders wanted Harry and Hermione to tell them. They thought if the young couple was old enough to be sexually active than they were old enough to tell Anna and John themselves.

Harry ran his fingers up and down the back of her spine and kissed her shoulder. Hermione rolled over onto her side and he pulled her into his arms. She threw her leg over his waist and felt his morning erection against her body. He kissed her neck and rubbed the tip over womanhood. Hermione smiled against his chest. She rolled him onto the mattress and straddled his waist.

"Someone wants to play this morning. Don't they Mr. Potter?" Hermione purred in his ear. Harry groaned in response. Hermione shifted her hips and took him inside her. "Mmmm. Someone has grown in size." she moaned.

Hermione sat up and the covers fell from her body showing her full nudity. She knew that they both were still growing because they were both still young. The older Harry got the better the love making was for both of them. She loved the way his body was shaping out. He had board muscular shoulders, chest, strong arms and nearly a six pack abs it wasn't bad for a fourteen year old. Almost fifteen year old.

Harry ran his hands over Hermione's body. He cupped and squeezed her breasts slightly. They had grown into round mounds. They weren't too big or too small. She had a womanly curved waist, tone stomach and arms and tight calves. She had amazing feel of womanhood that he couldn't get enough of. He had to remind himself at times that she was a bit older and had matured somewhat quicker than him. She was perfect to him for a fifteen year old.

Hermione bounced up and down enjoying the feel of Harry inside of her. He knew that she enjoyed being on top in the mornings and him on top at night. She moaned and threw back head. Harry grabbed her hips and moved his body with her. He had learned how to control his body than he use too and was able to last longer and enjoy bringing the high of an organism.

Hermione removed herself and they shift onto their knees. She turned around her back facing him. He slipped deep inside her sex and wrapped his arm around her waist. He moved gently in and out and moaned in her ear remembering to stay quietly as possible.

"I love you Hermione." he whispered and pinched her clit. She came moaning Harry's name. "That's it witch. Come for me again." he pinched her clit again.

The bedroom the door opened and Anna stood shocked in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes that her daughter was in the mist of an organism.

Hermione and Harry didn't see or hear Anna. They were too wrapped up in their passion. Hermione's eyes were closed and she pushed herself down making him go deep as she swore into her high. She dug her nails into Harry's waist. Her body shook harder than ever before.

Harry pushed deep and hard and felt himself start to come and pulled out and empted his seed onto her back. "Remind me to pick up some condoms the next time we go out, love."

Anna cleared her throat. The couple jumped and surprised himself when the covers wandlessly jumped into his hand. He pulled the covers over their nude bodies. Anna raised her brow and put her hands on her hips.

"Get cleaned up and get down stairs." she told the couple and left them to get dressed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other surprised that they got caught and that he did wandless magic. She knew thankfully that wandless magic couldn't be track by the Ministry because the wands had tracking charm on them to keep tabs on the underage children.

"Let's get dressed love. It's not wise to keep my Mom waiting. We both know her temper gets worse as she waits." Hermione told Harry.

He nodded and cleaned off her back with a rag he had easily summoned from the bathroom. He just wanted to try it again. It worked but decided to talk to Sirius and Remus about it before he had tried anything else. The couple quietly got dressed and left the room hand and hand down the stairs.

****

John pointed to the table and said, "Sit down." Hermione quietly sat down at the table and waited for stern conversation. John stood in front of the couple. "You disrespect us by sleeping together! You know the rules of this house Hermione! You are not married and that disrespects everything we raised you by Hermione!" Hermione flinched slightly at her father's tone. "You both disrespect your mother! She walked in on you two in the in the act that is only for the wedded! Thought you two had more sense than this!" John turned to Anna and said, "Get Remus and Sirius here." She nodded and left the kitchen.

Hermione looked down at the table and the tears fell down her cheeks. Harry took Hermione's hand into his own. John narrowed his eyes and told them to but a chair distant between them. They did as they were told. Just as Harry sat down the chair between magically moved and they were next to each other once again. Remus quickly stepped aside before the chair hit him. He walked up to couple but was thrown to the floor by a magical barer that surround the couple.

"Wow Moony are you all right mate?" Sirius asked helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine." Remus told Sirius and carefully walked around the table. "Pup what's wrong?"

Hermione didn't speak. John and Anna told them what had happened earlier. Remus sighed heavily and looked at the young couple. He saw tears in his only daughter's eyes. He explained to Anna and John that he and Sirius already knew that Harry and Hermione were sexually active.

"While they are here they will sleep in different rooms." Anna told them. "It's not proper to have an unwed couple in the same bed."

"They must stay together. They must share a bed and maintain much contact as possible." Remus told them.

"What will it do? Kill them." John said sarcastically.

"Yes. It would within time. First their dreams would drive them mad. Than their magic will drain and finally they would die." Sirius told Anna and John.

Harry and Hermione looked at the Remus and Sirius in shock. They had no idea how important it was to remain side by side and that they could only stay apart for a short periods of time.

Anna gasped and slowly covered her mouth in shock. "Are you serious?" The men nodded their heads. She grabbed John's arm. "They must share a bed John."

He sighed heavily and looked at his daughter. "No more of this sexual nature in this house. Am I understood?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "A…well that's kind of hard not to at the moment."

The marauders felt the couple's magic stabilize and sat down at the table followed by John and Anna.

"Harry, are your dreams that bad that you must have such body contact." Sirius stated. He could only nod. "Than there's nothing we can do but let them."

Harry pushed his chair away from the table and Hermione sat down in his lap. She laid her head down on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her hair line. They quietly went outside to the backyard. They needed time alone. Remus looked at the closed back door and closed his eyes. He wanted to protect his pup but he couldn't protect her or Harry from their dreams.

****

Harry and Hermione sat down under a large tree and he pulled her between his legs. He rested against the tree trunk. She snuggled into his embrace. He was going to tell Remus and Sirius about his wandless magic but decide against it at the moment. The family already had too on their shoulders than a little bit of wandless magic.

Harry heard a sob come from Hermione. He held her close. He could feel her emotion of pain and disappointment. She didn't mean to be a disgrace to the family. She couldn't help it. Harry held her close and silently comforting her. He knew she didn't want to talk only for someone to hold her. He would do it for her. He would do anything for her even die for her if it come down it. Hermione sobs soon turned into hiccups and than she fell asleep in his arms.

Remus walked outside and covered up Hermione with a blanket. He gently cupped her cheek and left the couple alone. He knew that he couldn't comfort her the way that Harry could. It hurt him at times but it was soul bound that made it so. He was glad it was Harry and no one else. He trusted the young man with is pup's life. He knew that was rare in life to have such love. He had that with Mary. He was glad his daughter had that love as well.

* * *

Please leave me a great review!

I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to show you how much the soul bound had become since the death of Cedric and the return of the Dark Lord. Preview for the next chapter: It will be based around Harry and Hermione's dreams!! Hopefully I'll have the chapter up in a few days!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	13. Chapter 13

Harry turned on his right side, propped his elbow up on the pillow and rested his cheek in hand watching Hermione change into her clothes. He smiled at the slick navy blue gown. He lifted the covers and she crawled into the bed. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. He reached over and turned out the bedside lamp.

"Good night love." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Night Harry." she said and snuggled into his arms and molded into his arms.

The couple slowly fell into a deep sleep. They knew that Harry's dreams would haunt them. They both silently prayed it wouldn't be a nightmare.

_**Dream: **_

**A large snake slithered down marble walk way a picture image moved along the wall. The snake stopped in front of door and a man with snake like face appeared his white boney hand motioning for him to come forward. The snake moved further down the corridor hissing. **

**Voldemort said, "Harry Potter." **

_**End of dream**_

Harry opened his eyes and rubbed his lighting bolt scar in pain. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses and found Hermione still asleep. He sighed grateful that the dream wasn't so strong that it woke her from her slumber. It had been along time since a dream was so mild that it disturb her sleep.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes turned over and looked at Harry and rubbed her forehead. "Are your all right?" she asked.

He pushed her slight frizzy curls from her face. He ran his hand down the curve of her waist. "I'm find love. Go back to sleep honey."

She yawned and snuggled into his embrace. He watched her fall back to sleep. Harry watched Hermione sleep for awhile before he fell back to sleep with his soul bound in his arms.

Harry woke the next morning from the sun that broke through the curtains of the enchanted wind. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them own and got out of the bed and closed the curtains before the sun woke Hermione. He grabbed a t shirt and through it over his bare muscular chest and pulled a pair of flannel pajamas pants over his naked thighs. He walked over to Hermione pulled the covers over her kissed cheek and quietly walked out of the bedroom. He headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Harry walked into the dinning room to find Remus sitting at the table with a hot cup of coffee in front of him and reading a copy of the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Remus looked up when he smelt Harry walk into the room.

"Morning Harry." he told him with a slight smile.

Morning Moony." Harry said walked into the kitchen fixed a up of tea and quickly returned and joined Remus at the table.

"Dreams weren't too bad last night?" he asked.

"No, not too bad. We were able to go back to sleep without not much to worry about." Harry told him.

Remus sighed grateful that the dream wasn't bad that they had to sleep together. He really didn't like them sleeping together at such a young age. He feared of them becoming parents when they were still children themselves.

Hermione walked into the room kissed Harry and her father each on the cheek and went to go fix a cup of tea. She joined the men at the table. Sirius soon joined the trio with a cup of coffee.

"Tell us about your dream Harry." Sirius told him and summoned a notebook quill and ink. "Moony gave me the idea of keeping a dream journal. He use to keep one at your age. Anyway it might-"

"Give us an idea of what Voldemort planning." Hermione said. The marauder nodded. "I think the scar links Harry to Voldemort's mind and his seeing plans and other things. But love I want you to be careful because you won't know if it's real or a plot."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and said, "I'll keep that mind, love. Here you write it down. You have better pen ship than I do." He slid the notebook to her.

She opened the notebook and wrote down the date and the dream. She handed it to her father. Remus read over it careful. He looked up from it.

"You seeing it from the snakes point of view." Remus said handing it to Sirius. The couple nodded. "That's rather interesting. Voldemort has a snake like appearance."

"It's rather creepy." Hermione said and took a sip of her tea.

Sirius handed Harry the notebook. "I bet it is."

The family sat in silent all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry broke the silence and told them that he would fix breakfast. Hermione quickly told him that she'd help.

Remus watched Hermione walk to the kitchen. He sighed heavily. He propped his elbows onto the table and rested his chin into his hands. He stared at the notebook. He found the dream strange and interesting at the same time. He knew that their had to be more to than that. He knew sometimes that people didn't remember whole dream. He had a strange feeling that the dream would become more intense over time.

Harry and Hermione returned to the dinning room and sat down a plate of scrabbled eggs, bacon and biscuits. They fixed their plates and enjoyed breakfast with light conversation.

"I wonder who the Dense Against the Dark Arts professor will be." Hermione said out of the blue. "The only teacher that taught us anything was you, Daddy."

Remus smiled at his only child and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. His life had changed so much since third year. He had found his long lost daughter and his childhood friend who was wrongly accused of murder was free to raise his godson. The future was unknown but things were wonderful at the moment.

****

Hermione Harry's dream hadn't changed but they kept it written in their journal. The dream only became more detailed that was about it.

The summer was moving along fast and Dumbledore wanted the couple to remain at Grimmauld Place for the remaining summer. They had sent Anna and John an owl told them about not able to leave Grimmauld Place. Anna and John didn't like idea of not seeing their daughter. The headmaster told them it was their own safety. They reliantly agreed.

Hermione and Harry soon found Grimmauld Place full of witches and wizards. Sirius told the kids it was Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix. It was organized when Voldemort had first gained into power. Harry immediately wanted to join. Sirius told Harry he'd think about it. He only smiled at his godfather.

Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs when the Weasely family came to Grimmauld Place. Molly pulled Harry and Hermione into a tight hug. She told the kids to go up stairs until the Order meeting was over. Harry took Hermione's hand and they led their friends up the stairs.

Fred smiled and pulled out a pair of expandable ears. "Now we can hear what's going on."

Hermione only shook her head but smirked at the twins. They were always trying different new things from potions for pranking to inventing things like the earpieces.

****

"Harry's only a boy." Molly told Sirius. "He's too young to join the Order."

"Harry isn't your son." he pointed out to the redhead.

"He isn't your son Sirius."

"He's close enough to a son. I adopted him Molly. So yes he is my son. If he wants to join it's my choice not yours."

"If Harry does join than the other kids would want to join." Mad Eye Moody stated.

"Hermione is my daughter. I can give her permission to join than she will. Harry and Hermione are soul bound and they share dreams. They are based around Voldemort. Since Fudge is denying that the Dark Lord has returned than these can help. But it's dangerous and I'm concerned for the kids."

"You have daughter?" Nyphadora Tonks said in shock. Remus smiled at the witch. "Oh she's the pretty little thing that's always around Harry." he nodded again. "You're lucky."

"Yes I am."

"Now, more about these dreams. Tell us more about them." Dumbledore told Remus and Sirius.

****

The Weaselys turned and looked at Harry and Hermione in shock. They were sharing dreams. The couple had told Ron about them but the others knew nothing of them being soul bound.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said at once.

"So we have a few secrets. Their ours to keep. Yes we share dreams and no one's business." Hermione nearly snapped not liking the way their friends were looking at her.

"Easy love." Harry whispered and squeezed her hand.

The couple were grateful when they heard Mrs. Weasely called for supper. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked into the dinning room. They gathered around the large table and saw that most of the members had left. Tonks and Kingsley stayed for dinner.

"I see the resemblance now Remus." Tonks said looking from father to daughter.

Remus smiled shook his head and said, "Hermione looks like Mary."

"Where's your wife?" she asked wondering because she had never seen her around.

Remus noticed that everyone was looking at him waiting to answer the question. The Weasely family didn't know much of his private life and he liked it that way. He sighed heavily. He looked at Hermione. She knew her father still loved her mother dearly. It was still hard for him to talk about her. He always answered her questions.

"Mary died nearly sixteen years ago. It will be sixteen years on September 19."

Tonks opened her mouth to ask another question when Hermione stopped her and said, "That's enough questions. It's private."

The long haired purple head witch nodded. "Sorry Remus."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I have Hermione." He smiled. "Don't I Pup?" Hermione nodded and the conversation turned on Fred and George's jokes.

The evening wined down to close and Kingsley and Tonks said their goodbyes and left Grimmauld Place. Molly ushered the kids up the stairs.

"Oh Hermione you're sharing a room with Ginny." She told them from the dinning room doorway.

"Harry and Hermione must share a bed and that's the end of it." Remus told her and walked pasted the witch and up the stairs.

****

Harry pushed Hermione onto the mattress and laid above her supporting his weight. He captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled at her. Each time they were together it seemed like the first time every time.

"I love you." Harry whispered and captured her lips again and spent the night in each others embrace.

He rolled over breathing heavily and pulled her into his arms and kissed her brow. He pulled the covers over their nude bodies and slowly fell into what they hoped into a peaceful sleep.

_**Dream:**_

A large snake slithered down a marble hall its refection on the cold stone wall. It moved faster and stopped at a door. A man with a snakelike face appeared and stroked the creature lovingly on the head.

"It will soon be ours along with Potter." Voldemort hissed at the snake. "I've waited thirteen years. I can wait a few more months."

The image shifted to a large room surround by masked figures. The bowed at their master and he took his seat at the throne.

"I want Potter." Voldemort hissed. "I need him fetch it for me. I will get it. I must know what it says."

"I can get it for you my Lord." Lucius told him in hope to raise in rank of his followers.

"You fool! You of all people know that only Potter can get it! Curcio!" he yelled and the death eater fell onto the floor in pain.

_**End of Dream **_

Harry and Hermione woke up both clutching their foreheads. Harry rubbed his scar in pain. He turned and looked at soul bound and lover. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright baby." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded. "I'll write it down." He turned on the light, slipped on his glasses, grabbed the notebook, pen and wrote down the dream. "He surely wasn't happy with the death eater." he said and rubbed his scar and sat the pen and book back down. He removed his glasses and turned out the light. "Let's try and get more sleep." Hermione nodded and snuggled into Harry's arms.

****

Hermione walked into the kitchen poured herself a cup of hot tea. She rubbed her forehead. She knew Harry's scar had been bothering him since last night's dream. Remus walked into the room kissed his daughter on the forehead and fixed a cup of coffee.

"Pup are you all right?" Remus asked his daughter with concern. He turned her around and made her face him when he saw her rub her forehead. "Is Harry's scar hurting him again?"

Hermione nodded. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. Molly walked into the kitchen. She quickly went over to Hermione to comfort her but Remus let out a small growl as a warning to stay back. The redhead raised a questionable brow and walked passed them to fix breakfast.

"Mione love are you alright?" Harry asked and walked over to father and daughter.

Remus stepped back and let Harry comfort his daughter. It was hard to do because she was his cub. But he knew that it was Harry's job to comfort her the most. The couple pulled back when the Weasely family walked into the room. Harry pulled Remus and Sirius aside and told them about the dream he had.

"What is he after?" Harry whispered. "It's something I can only retrieve it."

"Give us a moment kids." Remus told them and pulled Sirius aside away from Harry and Hermione. "It's best we go to the Department of Mysteries and get the Prophecy. I have another feeling if we don't get it now something bad will happen."

Sirius sighed heavily and looked at the couple. He turned back to his fellow marauder. "We were correct about the other hunch."

"Dumbledore wouldn't like the idea." whispered Remus.

"Fuck Dumbledore." hissed Sirius. "These are our children. We have a say in what goes on here. He thinks he knows best because he's the 'All Mighty Fucking Albus Dumbledore.' Harry's old enough to know the truth."

Remus chuckled at his childhood friend and nodded in agreement. "We'll take the kids to the Prophecy Hall and get Harry's prophecy. Fuck Dumbledore."

"Breakfast is ready dears." Molly told them.

"Before they go to school. We can trust Tonks and Kinsley." Sirius told Remus.

"Right." he said and they followed Harry and Hermione into the dinning room.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't tell Sirius Black and Remus Lupin what to do for the safety of their children. They were there's to protect not the headmaster's duty. They were doing it all for them.

* * *

Leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 13!


	14. Chapter 14

Tonks walked into the dinning room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place wondering why Remus had asked her over. He had never talked to each other besides at Order meetings and it mainly was a friendly hello. She smiled at what she saw. Harry, who sat at the table with Hermione in his lap playing a game of exploding snaps with Ron, Fred and George.

"Hello Tonks." Remus said from behind causing her to jump a foot in the air.

She turned around and said, "You scared me."

Remus gave her a wolfish grin. "I'm sorry. Come and I'll fix us some tea. I have something to discuss with you."

"Alright." said Tonks and joined the kids at the table with Remus fixed two cups of tea.

He soon returned to the dinning room and handed the purple head witch a cup of tea. She gave him a thank you return. He smiled and sat down across from her. He placed a silencing charm around them so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"I need your help." Remus told her. "I need to get into the Prophecy Hall," and went on to explain about Harry's dream and that it concerned him but Dumbledore wouldn't like the idea.

Tonks studied the man across from her. "So you have a feeling that it would be dangerous if you don't get it. Your feeling was right before." Remus nodded his head. "I'll help you. Just like you said Harry and Hermione yours to worry about and to take care of. Dumbledore should only be concerned about their education. He truly has no say over them during the summer. He has some how weaseled his way into Harry's life and Hermione's life away from Hogwarts." She told him and took a long sip of tea. "I know Dumbledore's heart is in the right place but he can become…what's the word-"

"Obsessed." he said. "I believe he's obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived."

Tonks sat back in thought. She liked the headmaster truly, but Remus was correct about Albus Dumbledore's obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived. She would help Remus and do little digging on Dumbledore's past while she was at. She remember what Hermione had told her about Harry's life before he had received his Hogwarts letter. Dumbledore had to of know about the Dursely's treatment towards him.

Remus squeezed Tonks hand. "Thank you." She nodded. "Let's join in on the game shall we." He dropped the wards. "Kingsley already knows about this. We wanted his help as well." She nodded again. They enjoyed several rounds of exploding snaps.

****

Remus, Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Tonks and Kingsley stood in front of the Prophecy Hall door. Harry and Hermione told them it was the door that they had been dreaming of. Remus squeezed Hermione's shoulder and Tonks opened the door.

"Come on kids." Sirius whispered and lead the way. "Potter. Potter." he whispered holding a number on a piece of paper he had gotten from an Unspeakable. "Number 95. Here we are Harry."

Harry walked over to the shelf and saw the tag had his name on it. He took a deep breath and grabbed the orb. It glowed blue. They all stood in a circle to hear what he wanted to know for so long.

_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not of…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seven month dies…_

The orb went silent and looked at each other. Harry already knew that he was born at the end of the seventh month and that Voldemort had already marked him as his equal. Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the prophecy. She held out her hand. Harry handed it over to his lover.

"It's the only way to prevent from Voldemort getting it and use it against you, Harry." Hermione whispered and looked at Harry. He nodded and she smashed the orb. She took his hand and they lead the way out of the Prophecy Hall.

****

Harry laid in bed holding Hermione as she slept. The prophecy kept running through his head. 'Neither could live while the other survives.' The entire Wizarding World's safety was on his shoulders. He had to vanquish the Dark Lord. He sighed heavily and held Hermione closer to him.

Remus tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable spot. He sighed, got out of bed and made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He walked into room and found Tonks, who was staying to visit Sirius. He had gotten that she was Sirius's cousin.

Tonks turned around with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "Can't sleep." Remus shook his head. "Here." she held out the red cup. She fixed her another cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." He said and they sat down at small table in the kitchen.

"You're a wonderful father. You know that." Tonks told him. Remus smiled a took a sip of hot chocolate. "You're worried."

"I'm always worried. I can't help it. And now this prophecy has me even more concerned."

"I understand. Well not-"

He chuckled at the woman and she blushed. "It's all right. I know what you mean."

They sat in silence both wrapped up their own thoughts. Remus knew that the auror had somewhat of a crush on him. Even if she didn't make it known. She was young and needed to find someone to love her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he remained quiet. He was lonely and Mary wanted him move on but he just couldn't bare to be with another woman. She was his mate for so long.

Remus propped his elbows on the table and twisted his wedding band back and forth. Tonks watched him. The gold band hit the candle light. He looked down at the ring and sighed heavily. He hadn't removed the ring since his wife had placed it on his hand.

"Have you ever thought about marrying again." Tonks whispered.

"Mary did want me to move on but it's hard to. I still love her. I always will."

She leaned forward and said, "You wouldn't be dishonor her Remus. I do understand that you will always love her but theirs always room for more love; love is enfant. You make or give much as you want." She stood up. "Just think about what I said. Good night Remus." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Goodnight Tonks." He told her before she left the room.

****

Ralph walked around the hospital/nursing home making his rounds. He thought about what his mother had told him. Hermione had been sleeping with Harry. She had caught them in the act. He had read about the soul bound and it rather interesting. He knew Harry and Hermione were young, but he was grateful it was with Harry and no one else. He had a little brother as he now saw Harry.

"Good evening Ralph." said Mrs. Beth Turner just as he stepped into the nursing home floor.

She had long sliver hair, fair wrinkled skin, blue eyes and a thin frame. Beth saw Ralph as a grandson. He had always stayed awhile to visit her.

"Hello Beth." He said and help her to her room. "How are you this evening."

"I'm fine dear. You looked worried." she said, sitting down at a small table.

Ralph joined the elderly woman and smiled. "I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about." Beth raised a brow at the young man. "You can always tell when I'm holding back."

"Now what is wrong?" She asked with worry.

"It's my sister and her boyfriend."

"Ah, being the protective big brother."

Ralph rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He wish he could tell her the truth of Hermione. He could talk to her about anything. She was his adoptive grandmother since his grandmother had died. He nodded his head.

"She'll be just fine. Hermione's a strong young woman. If she loves the young man than good for her. He'll keep her safe." Beth said. "It's best you scoot dear. You have to finish your rounds."

Ralph stood up kissed Beth on the forehead and left the room. The elderly woman stood up and looked out the window. The weather was changing out there and she knew it wasn't good. She had seen on the news about the disappearances and murders. She remember nearly twenty years ago that the exact thing happened. She prayed it would end and end safely.

****

The kids soon found themselves at King's Cross Station for their fifth year at Hogwarts. The Grangers hugged all the kids before they ran through wall followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Sirius and Remus. They would see the kids off onto the train.

Remus hugged his daughter and told her to have a good year and to stay safe. He told Harry to watch over his pup. He nodded and gave him a quick hug and gave Sirius a quick hug. Mrs. Weasely squeezed each of them and they all board the train. Remus stood on the platform until he couldn't see the train. They all left through the wall and went back home.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter 14.

X's and O's

hermione snape


	15. Chapter 15

The students gathered in the great hall for the welcome back feast. They watched the first years be sorted into their houses by Professor McGonagall. They clapped for each new student that was placed into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and for Slytherin (slowly for the lions).

Harry took Hermione's hand as they listen to Professor Dumbledore speech and he introduced Dolores Umbridge as the new Dense Against the Dark Arts professor. The students were shocked when the woman in pink interrupted the headmaster.

"What does this mean?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." she told him looking at the woman. They turned back to the headmaster.

The feast was full of active conversation and friends telling each other about their summers. The surprise that the Ministry was interfering Hogwarts. It was the only way to make them not learn anything about defending themselves. The only time they learned anything was when Lupin and the fake Moody was teaching. The fest ended and the students slowly made their way back to their towers for a peaceful nights sleep.

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione dress into her night gown. He thought she kept on getting more beautiful everyday. He loved her more and more everyday. She crawled into the bed with her lover. Harry flicked his wand and the lights went out. He pulled her into his arms. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that Umbridge was going to be trouble. He kissed her forehead and slowly fell asleep in hope that nightmares wouldn't haunt them.

****

The first day of classes went by normally as possible except for Umbridge watching their every move. This caused Harry feel very uneasy about the woman. He had heard many rumors that she was obsessed over the Minister of Magic. She secretly wanted to the power to control the Ministry.

Harry and Hermione walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class followed my Ron and their friend Neville. They all took their seats. Hermione followed the new professor's every move with her bright brown/amber eyes. She could smell the witch was trouble.

"I don't like the feeling about this woman, love." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

He turned and looked at his girlfriend and could see the change in her. He knew the wolf senses that she had gotten from her parents. He knew that she had that around the fake Moody and about much more. It had never been wrong.

"I believe you're right." he whispered back his eyes not leaving the witch in pink.

"You will raise your hand in my class Mr. Potter." said Professor Umbridge. She flicked her wand and the class books landed on their desk.

Hermione flipped through the book. She quickly noticed why they didn't pick them up at Diagon Alley. They held nothing worth studying. "There's nothing about defensive spells."

Umbridge turned and placed a smile on her face. She told the class that they were learning in a Ministry safe environment. She asked why they would need to learn defensive spell.

"Perhaps because of Lord Voldemort." said Harry.

"There is nothing out there dear." said Professor Umbridge.

Harry narrowed his green eyes at women. "I saw him return. I saw him kill Cedric. We need to learn to defend ourselves."

Hermione felt Harry's magic coming off of him. He become heated over those that didn't believe him and that danger was growing outside the protective walls of Hogwarts. Hermione took Harry's hand under the desk and gave it loving squeeze.

"Detention Mr. Potter." she told him.

Hermione growled inside her chest and her eyes flashed at the professor. "It's true." she growled at her.

"You will join Mr. Potter in detention Miss Granger." Umbridge told her student.

Hermione's body shook and she didn't know she had such anger. She could feel it coming off her soul bound. She snarled, "It's Miss Lupin."

Dolores looked at the woman in front of her in shock. She hard of Remus Lupin. The werewolf had taught at the school. "The roster says Hermione Granger. I shall call you as such."

"I'll talk to my dad about changing my name. I'll carry my rightful name!" Hermione growled.

****

Remus walked through the large doors of Hogwarts. He knew that his pup had gotten her temper flared up and that Harry couldn't get it under control. He needed to calm her down before she hurt herself. She was showing the part of the wolf. It truly was the first time it had happened.

Albus met Remus in the entrance hall. He told Remus that Hermione was DADA. He knew that the young man wouldn't have flooed him if it wasn't of extreme importance.

The men stopped in front of the classroom and headmaster knocked on the door. He heard "enter" come from inside the room. The elderly wizard stepped into the room followed by the werewolf. They saw Harry struggling with Hermione.

"I'll have you expelled for this Miss Granger." snapped Umbridge. "Threatening a teacher."

Hermione let out a laugh at sent shivers down every student in the classroom. She said, "I didn't threaten you. You-"

Remus swept up to his struggling daughter. "Pup, look at me." he told her taking her face in his hands. "Hermione look at me."

Hermione slowly moved her eyes from Umbridge when she heard her father call her name and took a deep breath. Remus pushed a curl from her face and saw amber shine through her brown eyes. He knew it was there but it was brighter than normal.

The students watched quietly at father and daughter. They looked at the headmaster and DADA professor. They could hear her trying to get the Gryffindor expelled for "threatening" her. The Slytherins even found it quite funny that she seemed scared of Granger's emotional out burst.

"Come with me Pup." whispered Remus, "You too Harry. We need to discuss a few things." Harry nodded. He grabbed his and Hermione stuff. Remus wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist and they left the classroom.

"She will stay in school." Dumbledore whispered forcefully. "Do continue Professor." he walked from the room.

****

Remus closed the door to an unused classroom. He sat down on top of one of the many unused desks. He patted next to him and Hermione sat down next her father. He pulled her close to him, while Harry sat down across from father and daughter.

"I should have told you this before you left, Pup." Remus told her comfortably playing with her curls. "The older you get the more the wolf's emotions will become. The brightness in your eyes will now stay brown/amber and will allow you to see in the dark. You're smell will intensify along with your hearing. You just won't transform. Than around the full moon it will be more intense." Hermione leaned her head against Remus's shoulder. "You must try and keep your temper under control."

"I don't trust her Daddy." Hermione whispered. She went on to explain about the new books. Remus's brow frowned at the information. "She doesn't want to believe that Voldemort has come back." Harry nodded in agreement.

Remus sighed heavily. He knew that the Ministry was trying to hush it all up and that Fudge was a fool. He knew that they needed to learn dense. Dumbledore needed a dueling lessons for the fifth years and up. He smirked at the idea that came to his mind. He kissed his daughter's forehead and got down off the desk.

"You two go to the Gryffindor tower. I need to speak with the headmaster and Severus."

"Snape! Why?" Harry hissed at the name.

Remus sighed heavily. "He knows the dark arts. He knows things I only dreamed of knowing. Dumbledore trusts him. So do I." he jerked his head to the door. "Go on."

The couple walked to the door but Hermione stopped and turned around. "Daddy can I change my last name?"

Remus's heart did a flip. She wanted to change her last name from Granger to Lupin. He smiled at her. "We'll first talk to the family. I want it to be a family understanding and their support. I know how much that means to you honey." Hermione beamed and followed Harry out of the room.

****

Albus sat back in his chair running his fingers through his beard in thought. "Dueling classes." he whispered in thought. He looked at Severus, who sat next to Remus. "We did try that a few years ago."

"Headmaster, the students were being taught by a moron. He didn't know his hand from his foot." said Severus remembering when he threw the idiot across the platform. He threw a copy of the DADA book on the desk. "This is the material of this year. Potter and Granger are correct there are no defensive spells what so ever."

Albus looked at the book. Severus rubbed the dark mark that laid under his left sleeve. Remus sighed heavily at the motion.

"Lupin this isn't going to be easy." said Severus.

Albus's blue eyes twinkled at the old enemies. He knew that Severus and Remus really didn't have a grudge against each other. They had patched whatever happened in their youth. But now with Severus and Black was a whole different matter.

Remus nodded his head and said, "No kidding. Hermione went crazy this morning."

Severus raised a brow at the man next to him. He smirked at the thought of Granger attacking the witch. He would pay top dollar to see that happen.

"Than it's settled. You two will teach the students. It will have to remain quiet as we all know. Now off with you and good luck." Albus told them and the men left the room. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the little twist in the year five. Severus will some what out of character. Not much.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Hermione walked hand and hand to Umbridge's office for their detention. He knocked on the professor's office door.

"I'd rather have detention with Snape than this…thing." whispered Harry just as they heard "enter," Harry opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter first.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today." said Umbridge once they had sat down at separate tables. "You will write: I must not tell lies." she sat down a piece of parchment in front of them.

They grabbed for a quill and ink. The professor sat a "special quill" down on their desk. Dolores sat down behind her desk.

"You didn't give us any ink." Hermione told the woman at the desk.

"Oh you want be needing any ink." she told them sweetly.

"How many times?" said Harry.

"As many times until it sinks in Mr. Potter." Umbridge told him.

Hermione looked at Harry, who sat across from her. They hissed at the first word. Hermione looked at her hand and quickly realized that they were writing in their own blood. She looked at her DADA professor. She asked if their was something wrong. Hermione only shook her head.

Harry stopped and looked at his girlfriend. He could feel her anger and the pain.

'_This is against the law. It's-' _Hermione growled to herself.

Harry looked up quickly when he heard Hermione's voice in his head. '_Hermione, I can hear your thoughts.' _he told her in her mind. Hermione stared at him in shock. '_I think your bond is getting stronger love.'_

"Get to work." said Professor Umbridge.

The couple went back to work. Hermione smiled to herself. They could now talk to each other without anyone knowing. She would have to do some research on the it once they left the horrible woman.

'_Love wonder if we'll be able to use our magic as one over time.' _Harry told her as he finished the tenth line.

'_I'll go to the library later love. This fucking hurts.' _

Harry bit his jaw in hope to stop the laugh from escaping his mouth. He knew it wasn't funny but it was the way she said it. It was in the tone of venom and revenge. He couldn't help but agree.

The longer the detention lasted and the more pain that was inflected on Hermione the more he needed to be near her but, she was on the other side of the room. Than he felt it. His magic pulled his desk over to Hermione's and they were now side by side. It hadn't been that strong since they had been found in the bed together.

"Mr. Potter! You will move your desk back to were it belongs." snapped Umbridge.

"I didn't do anything Professor." said Harry. "My magic did it."

"A likely story. Now move!"

Harry sighed and moved his desk back. Just as he sat back down the desk moved again. Hermione bit her lip not to laugh at the shocked witch. Umbridge growl in anger and moved Harry's desk back with a flick of her wand.

"You leave me with no other choice but to call Professor Snape. I will have Miss Granger moved to the classroom." she turned and flooed for the Potions Master.

Harry took Hermione's hand into his own. They felt a comforting tingle that only could help their pain. They watched the Professor Snape step out of the fireplace.

"What can I do for you? You will make it quick. I'm rather busy at the moment." said Snape.

"Watch this." said Umbridge and moved Harry back to the spot near the window. "Get back to work."

Severus raised at brow at the woman. She had pulled him away to watch Potter and Granger write. He knew those quills anywhere. They were blood quills. He sneered at the sight. He wasn't that heartless to flick pain on his students. Than he saw Harry's desk move next to Hermione's desk. He could feel the rare magic between the couple.

"Soul Bound Magic. I should have known." whispered Professor Snape. Than he remember what Lupin had told him how strong their bound was. He turned to Dolores. "I can do nothing. We could part them to the other side of the castle and they would end up next to each other."

"Soul Bound! That's impossible!"

Severus sneered at her. "You question the Ancient Ones. You question the Fate. This couple," he motioned to Hermione and Harry, "have been bound since thirteen." He watched Harry take Hermione's left hand and saw the angry words on her hand. "You're dismissed."

Harry helped Hermione to her feet and they left the office. They had never been grateful for Snape in their entire life. They heard the professors fight it out than Snape slammed the door and stormed from the office stairs.

"Potter, Granger follow me." snapped Professor Snape.

Harry kissed Hermione's temple and they followed the Potions Master from the DADA's classroom.

****

Harry closed the potions classroom door behind him. Severus dug trough a closet for a jar of balm. He angrily cursing under his breath at the nerve of the woman using blood quills. He turned on his heels and told them to sit down. The couple sat next to each other and Harry took Hermione's hand. Severus sat the jar down and went to take Hermione's hand, but a shield was around them.

"Here Potter," he handed it to Harry. "I can't touch her."

Harry took the jar from the Potions Master. He dipped out some clear cream and slowly rubbed it over her hand. The redness slowly disappeared from her hand. The words were embedded in her hand. _I must not tell lies. _He rubbed it on his own hand. It too did the same leaving a scar.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Hermione said looking at her hand than up to the wizard in front of her.

"You've found and enemy in Umbridge, Potter." he told him looking at his hand. "I wouldn't cause that sort of pain on any my students. Lupin wouldn't be too happy nor Black if they found out."

"Don't worry them about this." Harry told Professor Snape. "Hermione's mine to protect while were are here, sir."

"Than watch your backs. Your dismissed." said Professor Snape and he watched the couple leave the classroom.

****

Ralph walked down the nursing home area of the hospital. He had many things on his mind. He always visited Beth. She always understood him besides Hermione. Ralph knocked slightly on the opened door.

Beth looked up and smiled at the young man. She told him to come in. Ralph walked into the room and sat down at the table. She grabbed a deck of playing cards and joined him at the table.

"Now, Ralph tell me what's wrong?" asked Beth dealing out the playing cards.

"I'm not to suppose to tell you that-"

"Young Hermione is a witch." Beth said finishing his sentence. Ralph looked up quickly from his cards. "My parents were magical dear. I saw her wand sticking out of her pocket one day." He only nodded with a slight smile. Beth stood up and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet from her dresser. She handed it to him. "Madame Secretary, Delores Umbridge has joined the Hogwarts staff. I fear the Ministry is taking over the school."

"I know my sister told me. It isn't a good thing." said Ralph laying down 21 on the table.

"Because Lord Voldemort is back. It's the same out there as it was 14 years ago. A war is coming Ralph for the Wizarding World and our world. The Ministry doesn't want the students to learn how to defend themselves dear. It's common knowledge that Fudge doesn't believe young Harry."

Ralph couldn't believe his ears. Beth knew this whole time. She knew more than he did. She remember the first war against the dark lord. She reassured him that Hermione was strong. Ralph only nodded. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He started his rounds in 45 minutes.

"I know you can win this war Harry Potter. You have your friends and your family. Most of all you have the love of a wonderful young woman." Beth whispered starring at the wizarding paper.

****

Remus knocked on the Granger's door. He wanted to talk to John and Anna about Hermione changing her name to Lupin. He knew that Ralph was joining his parents for supper. He didn't have to wait for long before the door opened and he stood face to face with John. He greeted the wizard with a warm smile.

"Come in." said John stepping aside. "I'm glad you decided to join us for supper. We were wondering if you were still alive." he closed the door behind Remus. Remus chuckled at the statement.

The men walked into the kitchen. Anna hugged Remus and joined the family at the table. They fixed their plates and Remus told them how Hermione and Harry were doing in their classes. They were pleased that they were doing well.

"Now, Hermione wants to-"

"Change her last name to Lupin." said Anna finishing Remus's sentence. He nodded. "We knew this would happen one day. We've spoken about it many times."

"We don't mind." said John.

Remus cut his steak and looked up at them and asked, "Are your sure this is all right with you?"

"We only want Hermione happy Remus." said Ralph dunking his meat into the 57 Sauce.

The lycan smiled at the family that sat around him. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"She's as much your daughter than ours. In fact she's more your daughter than ours."

"Don't cut yourself short John. You're much apart of Hermione's life as mine. She's both our daughter." said Remus reassuringly.

They relapsed into silence as they ate voicing their thoughts. Remus was grateful that Hermione was going bare the Lupin name.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter 16!

Leave me a shout out and let me know what you thought!!


	17. Chapter 17

Remus sat in the headmaster's office with forms to legally change his daughter's last name from Granger to Lupin. He had visited the Ministry's Affairs Office and picked up the forms. He looked down at the papers that rested on his lap.

"She'll be here momentarily Remus." said Albus with a twinkle in eye. He nodded. "How are the lesson plans coming for your and Severus's classes?"

"Oh there coming along. I'm going to tell Harry and Hermione to spread the word around to those only they trust." said Remus trusting the couple not to blab to the untrustworthy students.

The men were interrupted by a knock on the office door. Albus called 'enter' and the door opened. Hermione and Harry walked into the room. Remus turned and found his daughter holding hands. He frowned at them. He had feeling something was wrong. Hermione smiled and Remus's frowned vanished.

"Hi Daddy." said Hermione and wrapped Remus into a tight hug. She breathed in the scent of pine.

"Hi Pup." whispered Remus and returned the hug. He pulled her back and took a good look at his daughter. "You've grown since the last time I've seen you." He picked up the papers that rested in his lap. "They only need your signature."

Hermione smile widened, "You're serious? Mom, Dad and Ralph agreed I could change my name."

"Yes. They agreed. Did you not get my letter-" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. "-I sent you." he finished pulling out the letter. "Oops. Sorry I for got to send it."

Hermione laughed and took the papers from her father. She turned used the headmaster's desk to write on. Professor Dumbledore handed her a quill. She gave him thank you in return. Hermione signed her name to all four pages. She put the quill down on the desk. The paper glowed green and was gone with a pop. She turned around and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Oh my baby girl." whispered Remus cradling the back of her head with his left hand. "I'm so glad I finally found you. These past two years have been wonderful."

Hermione pulled back tears running down her face. "Knock it off. Now I'm a mess." she told him wiping the tears from her face.

"But beautiful mess." said Harry pulling her into his arms.

Remus grabbed Hermione's left hand when he saw the scar. He took Harry's hand and asked where this came from. Hermione bit on her bottom lip. She couldn't lie to him. Albus rose from his chair and saw, _I must not tell lies. _

"What caused this?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Who did it?"

"Blood quill." whispered Hermione.

"Umbridge did it." said Harry and went to the story about the class and the detention and Snape coming and getting them out of it.

Albus nodded and began to pace the floor. Fawkes watched his master pace the office. He stopped, turned and looked at Remus. He told Remus to start teaching them defense. The headmaster told Hermione and Harry to tell those only they trusted and that the class would be given on the seventh floor in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes sir." said Harry.

"Hermione never keep anything like this from me again." said Remus sternly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." she whispered.

Remus stood up and pulled both kids into his arms and kissed them each on the forehead. He told them to be safe. They nodded and left the office leaving to two men alone. Remus said his farewell and left the office and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

***

Harry and Hermione told Ron and Ginny what had happened in their detention with Umbridge. Ginny saw Hermione's hand and gasped at the scar. They told them about better news that Hermione she was now officially Hermione Lupin. Ginny squealed and threw her arms around her neck.

"Girls." said Harry and Ron together and shook their heads.

"That's so great. I know Remus must be happy about that." said Ginny pulling back.

Hermione sat on the couch and Harry joined his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. The two redheads sat down in the nearby armchairs. Harry and Hermione told them about the defense classes that Remus and Snape were going to teach. Ron and Ginny loved the idea but the idea of being taught by Snape was just a nightmare.

"Daddy told me that Professor Snape knows a lot about the dark arts." whispered Hermione. "He's a spy for Dumbledore. He can teach Harry. This could win the war guys. Can you please put the greasy git thing to rest? Please."

Ron looked at Harry than turned to his sister. They nodded their heads. Hermione smiled at her two best friends. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. They sat late into the night discuss who to tell about the defense classes. They would get many together that would like to learn.

***

Tonks sat in the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place watching Remus pace in front of the fireplace. She could tell that the toad like woman had him worried since he had saw the scares on Hermione and Harry's hands.

Tonks stood up from the couch walked over to Remus and pulled him into her arms. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Tonks's waist. She ran her fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. She pulled back and lead him to the couch. Tonks placed a pillow in her lap.

"Lay down." she told him.

Remus didn't protest and laid his head on the pillow. Tonks rubbed Remus's head.

"Everything is going to be fine. Hermione is strong girl. She gets that from you. She's more like you than you know." whispered Tonks.

"You've been nothing but kind to me these past few months." said Remus looking up at the woman.

Tonks smiled and gently rubbed his head. Remus sighed under her gentle touches. It had been years since he let a woman show gentle care. Let alone friendship. He feared of them finding out about his Lycanthropy, and the fear of forgetting Mary. Remus looked at his wedding band. He hadn't removed it since his wedding day.

Sirius stood in the library doorway and watched his young cousin and best friend. He smiled at the scene. Remus needed to find someone. He knew his fellow Marauder was lonely. Sirius slipped from the doorway when he saw Tonks stand up from the couch.

"Good night Remus." said Tonks. "I'm still searching things on Dumbledore. What ever he has hidden it's hidden good."

"Don't worry about that. You take your time." said Remus and he kissed her forehead. "Be safe at work tonight."

Tonks turned and left the room. Remus smiled and decided to turn in for the night. He walked out of the room bid Sirius goodnight and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

***

Remus sat on his bed starring at his wedding band. He had fallen for the purple head witch over the past few months. Tonks was funny, caring and many more things that attracted him to her.

Remus grabbed his wedding band but stalled for a moment. "I know you wanted me to move on Mary and I know it's time to do so." He slowly removed his wedding band and placed it safely in the bedside drawer and turned in for the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short. The next will be longer.

Please leave me great review.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm sorry for such a delay in the chapter. I didn't know how to approach chapter 18. I hope enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the middle of his death eaters with his wand at his side. He walked around the group torturing each one as he passed. They had failed him. They weren't able to get the prophecy from the Prophecy Hall, and he wanted to hear what it pertained to him and Potter.

Luicus stepped forward and bowed. "My Lord, we had no idea that Potter was going to get the prophecy."

"You fool! Potter has Black to take care of him and that worthless mudblood to _love _him." hissed Voldemort. "I've heard that Potter and the Granger brat are Soul Bound. And you failed to inform me of this?"

Luicus got down on his knees and kissed the hem of his robes. "I'm sorry my Lord. I have more news. Granger isn't a Granger."

Voldemort turned around and sat down on his throne. "Continue." He said running his index finger and thumb up and down the smooth wooden surface of his wand.

Luicus looked up but remained on his knees. "My sources tell me that she is the daughter of Remus and Mary Lupin."

"Remus Lupin." said Voldemort in thought. "That is interesting. Is she powerful?"

"Yes, My Lord and her magic is only becoming stronger." answered Luicus, glad that he would no longer be tortured.

"Mmm, Mary Ramsey was a powerful witch and was a werewolf. Then Remus Lupin is powerful, and when you attacked the Lupins' you failed to kill them!" hissed Voldemort angrily. "I want the chit! She'll be Potter's undoing!"

* * *

Harry sat up breathing heavily his face covered in sweat. He pushed back his hair back from his face. He put on his glasses with shaky hands. Voldemort wanted Hermione. He turned his head and saw Hermione working at the desk on what looked like her potions essay. He was glad that she had not shared the dream. Harry turned and grabbed the notebook from the bedside dresser drawer. He wrote down the dream with a shaky hand. He closed the journal with shaky hands.

"Love, are you all right?" asked Hermione sitting down her quill. She got up and sat down on the bed. "Love?"

Harry looked up and quickly pulled Hermione into his arms and buried his face into her neck. Hermione cradled the back of his head and soothingly rubbed his hair. He kissed the crook of her neck to her lips and slowly lowered her down onto the mattress. The notebook and muggle pen fell to the floor.

Hermione quickly realized that the nightmare he had must had been horrible. He needed to be with her. She didn't mind in the else, because she couldn't enough over her lover.

* * *

Tonks sat at her desk in the Auror Department in hope to find anything on Dumbledore. She had promised to find information on the headmaster. Kingsley walked over to the purple headed witch and sat a large folder onto the desk. She raised a brow at the thickness of the folder.

"Wow. That's a lot information. Will you help me?" asked Tonks her friend and fellow auror.

Kingsley pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to her and grabbed half the stack of papers on the headmaster. "I can't believe all this stuff on the man." he told her.

"No kidding." said Kingsley.

"Let's see what we can find out." said Tonks. "And I have feeling that some of it isn't going to be good." Kingsley could only nodded.

The couple quietly began to read the information about the "Greater Good" Albus Dumbledore. They flipped flip page to page.

"Dumbledore is a half blood." whispered Kingsley in shock. Tonks turned her head sideways to read the information. "I thought he was a full blood wizard." She nodded in agreement. "He lived in Godric Hollow with his mother, sister and little brother." read Kingsley.

Tonks flipped through her stacks of papers. "Of course Dumbledore is known for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald. But wait they went to school together."

"That's interesting to hear." said Kingsley and turned to his own papers and read: "Ariana was his sister and died suddenly and that his brother blamed Albus for her death."

Tonks sat in shock at information that Kingsley had just read. She shook her head. She grabbed some papers on the information she had gotten from her cousin. She sat back and looked at her fellow auror.

"Sirius told me that Dumbledore helped place up the wards around the Potter's safe house." said Tonks thoughtfully. "So that means that he knew along where Lily and James where hiding, and they had used the "rat," as secret keeper." Kingsley stared at Tonks in awe. "Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock and was on the Wizgoment. He knew that Sirius didn't get a trial." said Tonks her temper rising with each word.

Kingsley's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Sirius never received a trial, and that true betrayer was out on the loose for years and that Sirius didn't have to spend time in Azkaban." said Kingsley trying to wrap the news into his head. He quickly dug through his stack of papers and his mouth dropped opened. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"There's a copy of James and Lily Potter's Will in here. Why would he have it? The seal is cracked. But how did he weasel his way into getting it." Kingsley scanned the will. "Under no circumstances will Harry be taken to Petunia Dursley and her husband. Because they despise magic and have abusive nature. So, Harry will be given to Remus Lupin in his care if Sirius Black is unable to fulfill his duty as godfather." read Kingsley.

"He went against their wishes and placed Harry into the Dursely's care!" hissed Tonks angrily.

Kingsley returned to the will and read. "Under no circumstances will Albus Dumbledore have say in the matter of our son's care. He's only main concern for Harry will be strictly educational nothing further. If the last resort is called Minerva McGonagall will care for Harry since her family have been friends of the Potter clan for generations."

Tonks grabbed the will from Kingsley and scanned it for more information that was neglected on the wishes of James and Lily Potter. She stopped when she saw a letter addressed to Harry. She frowned and picked it up and turned over the parchment.

"The Potter crest is cracked." said Tonks. "Should I read it?" She looked at it and shook her head. "Nope. It's Harry's not mine," and she sat it down on the table.

Kingsley flipped through the documents of the Grimmgotts Bank. He had gotten approval from Harry himself a few days ago to look into it. Harry had been watching his trust fund for the past few years and after talking with Sirius Harry agreed for Kingsley to look in hope to catch something he might had missed.

Tonks grabbed Dumbledore's documents. The goblins were more than "happy," to help with the secret investigation of Albus Dumbledore. She found it rather odd that they granted their approval to be searched. She knew that they had found something about Dumbledore that they wanted known to the aurors.

"Lets see," mumbled Kingsley scanning the records, "James Potter gave 3.3 million pounds for the war against Voldemort." whispered the auror. "The fund is empty."

"But who could use that amount in the course of 12 years?" asked Tonks and turned to Dumbledore's transactions. She ran her finger down the numbers. "Kingsley this is fishy right here. He made a deposit of 1 million into his own vault two years after he left Harry on the step of his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore claimed that the Potter left that to him in their will."

"Who's his accountant?" asked Kingsley.

"Tripper Hanks." said Tonks.

"Wait. That's the goblin that caught stilling from the bank two years ago." said Kingsley, now getting a pattern of the actions. Tonks only nodded. "Wonder what else he's taken from Harry."

Tonks sat back in thought. "Ok this is my theory." Kingsley sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dumbledore got hold of James and Lily's will soon after the attack was made and read it. He took Harry to his last remaining relatives in their care knowing that they hate magic thinking that Remus is too distraught to take care of Harry. Minerva's too old to care for him."

"Wait," said Kingsley, "didn't Dumbledore place Harry with the Durselys because of the blood wards for his protection."

Tonks's brow frowned and turned to the papers she had gotten from Remus. He had looked up several details on Blood Wards. He was interested in the information after Harry had told him. The auror dug through her notes.

"Ah, Blood Wards are ancient wards that are placed around a love one. The wards can be preformed in a simple blood ritual." Tonks read to Kingsley. "And according to Remus and Sirius Lily preformed the ritual when Harry was born. James agreed to do it. He wanted Harry safe. So Harry is completely safe with Sirius and Remus."

"But does Dumbledore know about this?" asked Kingsley.

Tonks flipped through the papers. "Yes. He was there when it was preformed."

Kingsley looked at all the papers in front of him in thought. "It seems to me that Dumbledore wanted Harry isolated away from our world. He placed Harry with the Durselys knowing that they were abusive and didn't like magic. Didn't give Sirius a trial to keep him locked up in Azkaban and kept him away from Remus and weaseled his way out of giving Harry to Minerva telling her it was the safest place for him. Dumbledore knew that the Durselys wouldn't tell Harry anything about magic. Harry would see-"

"Dumbledore as some type of savior and turn to him for everything and trust him with everything he had including his life." said Tonks.

Kingsley nodded his head. "He wanted a weapon a weapon that would do everything he said and turn into-"

Tonks covered her mouth in shock and her eyes widen. She slowly lowered her hand. "He wanted another puppet. He wants to control Harry as he did with Severus. Kingsley, he turned Severus into his perfect spy. He only needed the perfect weapon for the side of "Light," gods Kingsley."

Kingsley looked at Tonks with wide eyes. He never realized how controlling Dumbledore had become. She shook her head. She knew now it was important to keep an eye on Dumbledore and to keep the kids safe. Dumbledore had many hidden secrets but he didn't know it was…dangerous secrets.

"Ah, let's placed this information under security." said Kingsley once some of the shock had worn off.

Tonks nodded and gathered up the information. She pulled out a metal box from one of her drawers. She put them inside closed the lid and sealed it with her wand. The two aurors went down to the vaults and placed it under security. They left the department and headed home.

Remus sat the dinning room table looking at the photo album that Hermione had even him for Christmas. Books, parchments, ink wells and quills spread out on the table. He heard the floo network go off and he knew it was Tonks. She was the only one that would come so late, and Sirius didn't mind her visiting Remus. He had told his cousin he saw it safer for her stay at Grimmauld Place than her flat, and she thought about staying many times but decided against it.

"Good evening Tonks." said Remus looking away from the photo album and smiled.

"I have news on Dumbledore." said the auror. "You won't like what I found."

Remus's smiled faded and his brow frowned. He motioned to the table. He summoned a cup from the cabinet and it landed neatly on the table. He poured her a cup of hot tea just as Sirius walked into the room.

"Hi Tonks, what's wrong?" asked Sirius and sat down at the table.

"She found some news on Dumbledore." Remus told his childhood friend.

Tonks told the men the information that she and Kingsley had found. She saw the men's face grow with anger. She saw the wolf shift in Remus's eyes and the shire anger in her cousin's face. She didn't like the mad look in his blue eyes.

"Now, Sirius don't go do something stupid that would send you to Azkaban for an actual murder." said Tonks. She reached over and squeezed their hands. "Don't worry we'll do something."

"He'll never see the light of day if have my say!" growled Sirius. "He endangered my godson."

Remus sat back in thought. He knew that Dumbledore was praised greatly for his defeat of a dark wizard. It made him wonder of Voldemort. Had he been brainwashing the young wizard into the next dark lord.

"Remus what are you thinking about?" said Tonks.

"What if Dumbledore brainwashed Riddle into the next dark lord. The prophecy wasn't made until Harry's birth. Dumbledore didn't know that a prophecy was going to be foretold. He wanted to defeat Voldemort himself and when the prophecy was foretold he-"

"Went to the Prophecy Hall and retrieved the orb so that Riddle won't know what it said." said Tonks interrupting Remus.

"Wait guys. Would Dumbledore do something like this. I mean start one war and than start another only to get credit for it." said Sirius trying to wrap it around his mind.

"He created Severus's into the perfect spy. Dumbledore knew that Severus was being abused and eventually turned to the death eaters for excitation. He befriended the wrong people and Padfoot we didn't help at all. We only drove him deeper. We all know that Severus loved Lily and once he learned of her death and turned to Dumbledore to try and undo the damage. And there you go the perfect spy." explained Remus.

Tonks and Sirius sat in thought. It was too much to grasp even if it was a theory. They all knew that the only wizard that Voldemort feared was Dumbledore, and that would make a lot of sense because he destroyed his life. Than if they were right that meant that the kids weren't safe at Hogwarts.

"The kids aren't safe at Hogwarts!" gasped Remus.

"Easy Moony. There safer there than anywhere else." said Sirius.

"But the huge question is why would Dumbledore cause this war?" whispered Tonks. The men sat in silence not knowing why.

* * *

Minerva sat in her chambers on the couch looking at an old photo album and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at a photo of her and her love Tom. They had gone to school together and became friends. It was odd seeing a Slytherin and Gryffindor together, but these two were different. They spent enormous amount of time in the library and soon became friends. But when someone tried to hex Minerva was when they found out they loved each other and started up a relationship in their fifth year. It was great until their seventh year when Tom slowly began to push her away and became engrossed in the dark arts.

"You could have done this to you, Tom. You had too good of a soul." whispered Minerva.

She ran her fingers down a photo and emerald stone with a sliver serpent inside of it hit the fire light. It was a promise ring. It was special ring. It held a piece of his heart. Tom had told her that she was his heart.

"Who did this to you my love? Who would want to cause you harm?" She angrily brushed away to the fallen tears.

* * *

Voldemort sat in the pallor gazing into the flames of the fire that roared in front of him. He rubbed his balled head and closed his blood red slit eyes. The memories of the one person that meant the world to him floated to the surface. He hadn't thought of Minerva McGonagall in years. Why was he thinking of her now? He felt something on his left hand that was on his left ring finger. He pulled out his wand and waved it over his hand. He gasped in shock. It was oval deep red stone with a gold lion inside it. It held a piece of her heart.

"Minnie." he whispered and ran his finger over the stone.

Tom felt the small piece of his soul he had left feel his heart with love at the memory of his lover. He let a small smile cross his face. Then his heart soon hardened. Lord Voldemort loved no one. He wanted to kill Potter. He wanted Lupin's daughter. Voldemort always got what he wanted.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped opened and saw Hermione asleep with a smile on her face. He pulled the covers over her nude body. He grabbed the dream notebook and muggle pen. He wrote down the strangest dream of all. Voldemort had been in love and with a Gryffindor no less. He closed the notebook and sat it down on the bedside table.

Harry got out of bed slipped on his pajama pants over his naked thighs. He walked over to the window and watched the sun slowly raise into the sky casting a rainbow of colors. He loved to watch the sun raise and set. It was something peaceful about it.

"Harry," said Hermione. He turned around. "I had strangest dream. Voldemort had loved someone." Hermione sat up and the covers fell relieving her full breasts.

"I know. But who would want to cause him to change him so? Who would want to create a war and make a dark lord?" said Harry sitting down on the bed.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She slowly covered her mouth. She lowered her hands. "What happened if there was another prophecy that tied with ours?"

Harry moved and sat down next his lover. He pulled Hermione into his arms. He knew that the prophecy sounded like pieces were missing. Things just became more complicated.

The alarm clock signaled it was time to get ready for classes for the day. The couple groaned they had DADA with the witch from hell. They really didn't mind potions too much anymore. Snape was a good dream compared to Umbridge.

Harry and Hermione walked into the common room and the other Gryffindors in the room stopped. They still couldn't believe that the couple could share a room.

"What is your guys problem? It's none of your business." hissed Ron just as he walked into the common room. "The headmaster knows and he approved. So leave them alone."

The others left through the portrait hole whispered among themselves. Hermione smiled at her best friend and the trio left the tower for breakfast. The portrait closed behind them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table and fixed their plates. Harry and Hermione told Ginny and the twins about Remus teaching defense classes. They had to keep it a secret from Umbridge. They nodded. They told Neville who told Luna. The news of defense classes were told by those Harry and Hermione trusted completely; which was only twenty people. Fred told Harry about the Room of Requirement. He beamed at the redhead. It was the perfect place for their classes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the twist I added to it. I like the idea of the goody to shoes as the bad dude. It's fun to do. If you think about it easy to do. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sex scene. Skip the scene if it bothers you.

* * *

After breakfast, the trio had potions with Professor Snape. They took their seats in the back of the classroom. The Potions Master told them about the potion they were brewing; which was Wolfsbane Potion. Then he showed them how it was to be brewed. He told the class to get to work and he'd be around in one hour to check their progress. Professor Snape sat down at his desk.

Severus flipped through several of his books and he stalled at what he had found. _Horcuxes. _He quickly read about the separating of one's soul. He thought it was a rumor. Someone would have been extremely engrossed in the dark arts to do something like ripping their soul.

'So, that's how the Dark Lord survived the attack on the Potters.' thought Severus. 'A horcux.' He flipped through the book some more and wondered what he would find. Things were indeed becoming interesting.

_The Heart of Love is one of the most unselfish acts one can bestow. A small piece of heart is placed in an object and given to a loved one. _

He sat back and thought. It was rumored that Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle were lovers during their time at Hogwarts. He wondered if it was true. He would have to confront her. But who would have a reason to turn a man into the next Dark Lord?

Professor Snape stood up and walked around the room looking at his students potions. He sneered at Neville's potions vanished it and deducted ten points and told him to start over. He continued walked around the room deducted points from Gryffindor and awarded points to Slytherin.

Professor Snape stopped at Malfoy's potions mentally shook his head at the young man. The potion was far from standards. It was indeed grade T for troll. But awarded points. Because he had no choice. The Potions Master stop at trio's table and was pleased at all of them. They all had E for exceeding expectations; except for Hermione had the highest grade in the class. He walked to the front of class.

'20 points to Miss Granger. Ten points for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely for a job well done.' thought Professor Snape waved wand behind his back.

Professor Snape assigned the class their assignment to write an essay and to leave their potions on the tables. The class quickly packed up their books and left the room; except from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What can I do for you?" asked Professor Snape stacking up essays.

"Sir we found a place for classes." said Harry, this caused Severus to look up. "The Room of Requirement." Severus sat down behind his desk and motioned for them to sit down. They sat down in front row.

"It will give us everything we need for class from-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"Books to combat dummies." said Harry.

Severus crossed his arms in thought. "I believe that will do. You better leave before your late for class."

The trio left the room to their next class; which was transfiguration. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran into the room and quickly took their seats. Professor McGonagall looked at the trio and raised a brow. The class sat their essays on their desks. She walked around the room picking up her students essays. She did it the muggle way to check roll instead of calling their names out loud.

Minerva stalled at Harry and Hermione's desk and the couple saw the ring on her left hand. She pulled a note from her sleeve and replaced the note for the essay. She returned to the front of the classroom. Harry quickly pocketed the note. He would read it in private. Professor McGonagall began her lecture and was pleased that Harry had began to work harder in his classes. She had seen a wonderful improvement in his grade. She gave the class their homework and dismissed them.

Harry gathered up his things and gave Professor McGonagall a small nod. He took Hermione's hand and followed Ron out of the classroom. Minerva sat down behind her desk with a heavy sigh. She prayed the information would help.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the Room of Requirement. It was designed in a cozy sitting room with a large roaring fire, couch and two armchairs and a coffee table full of snacks and drinks. Since they found the room they spent a good bit of their free time in the room.

Hermione sat between Harry's legs on the couch while Ron and Ginny sat in the two armchairs. Ron grabbed a largest chocolate frog he had ever seen in his life. He ripped it open and sat back in his chair. Ginny shook her head and grabbed a butter beer.

"Professor McGonagall gave this to me in class. It was funny she slipped it to me." said Harry and turned of the over the parchment.

"But, why would McGonagall slip you a note?" said Ron, a big piece of chocolate sticking out from his cheek.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and cracked the McGonagall seal of a green shamrock with McG. He unfolded the letter. He read it out loud.

"Harry,

I have many things to tell you that concern Tom Riddle. I believe it is time you know this information. I have kept it to myself for many years. Tom and I dated in our fifth year through seventh year at Hogwarts. We gave each other The Heart of Love. It is the most unselfish act one can give to a loved one. Tom was a wonderful man, but he was feared because he was and is the heir of Slytherin. He is extremely powerful and it scared Dumbledore. Yes Harry Dumbledore fears Tom. He has raw and extreme power.

When I began my apprenticeship with Professor Dumbledore and Tom didn't like me being around Dumbledore. He didn't like the way he looked at me or the way he wanted me with him at all times. It disturbed him. He thought Dumbledore was slowly brainwashing me or even himself. But I was blinded because, Tom began to push me away in our seventh year and it hurt me dearly. He told me that we could no longer be together if he wanted to follow in Salazar's footsteps. It was so odd that he became so cold hearted. It wasn't Tom. He did study the Dark Arts it was mandatory. So, it wasn't a big deal to study more into the subject. Tom wanted to become a teacher to make the younger ones understand the seriousness of the dark arts."

Harry turned to the second page of the letter and continued, "I didn't see Tom until several years later. I was on a mission for the Order of Phoenix when I was captured and I was shocked at what he had became. It frightened me that such a loving man had turned so evil. But when one of his death eaters threaten to kill me he let me go, and that was when I saw apart of the man I loved and still love was inside that cold being."

"How sad." said Ginny interrupting Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Harry, I know that Tom still has apart of his soul within him and I pray he has the ring I gave him so many years ago. I'm begging you please try to find away to save my Tom. Please. I'm only asking you to try.

Minnie"

Harry lowered the letter in thought and his eyes widened. He remember the dream. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the dream journal. He flipped through the book and held it for Hermione to read.

"Harry, Tom is still in there. He's still in Voldemort. We have to find away to help him and Professor McGonagall." said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Harry kissed his lover on the brow and held Hermione close. He whispered, "We will. Dumbledore's not a good of man as I thought. He's kept too many things from me. We must be on our guard. All of us." He told his friend and they nodded and the group left the room.

* * *

Minerva laid in her bed looking at her promise ring. She missed her Tom so dearly. Minerva rolled over onto her side and remembered the last time they were together. It was in their seventh year before he had pushed her away completely.

_Tom and Minerva shared a private Head Boy and Girl dormitory. They had their own common room but had separate bedrooms. The Headmaster trusted them not to break the rules of the school. _

_Minerva looked in the mirror fixed her long brown curly hair to lay gently along her back. She made sure her light bit of makeup was even. She straightened her slick deep green robe. She nodded in approval and left her room. _

_Minerva walked across the sitting room to Tom's bedroom door and knocked. The door opened and she stood face to face with her boyfriend. He only wore a pair of black pants his muscular chest bare of his shirt had worn earlier. _

"_Minnie, are you all right?" asked Tom in concern, because she had never came to his door. _

_Minerva played with the ends of her hair. He knew she did when she was nervous. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers down his chest. She looked up and her brown eyes made contact with his hazel eyes. _

"_Are you sure dearest?" asked Tom gently. _

_She nodded and said, "Yes." _

_Tom gently took Minerva's hand and led her over the threshold and closed the door behind her. He placed a locking charm and silencing charm around the room. He ran his thumb and index finger over the wick of the nearest candle and it lit the many candles around the room. _

"_You're a charmer Tom Riddle." she said with a smile. _

"_Only for you." He whispered his lips close to hers and captured them with his own in cherished kiss. _

_Tom pulled back and slowly pulled the tie of her slick robe. He pushed the robe off her shoulders. He stepped back and his heart stopped. She was even more beautiful than he imaged. _

_Minerva had long brown curls to her waist, olive tone skin, brown eyes, full round breasts, curved waist and long smooth legs. _

"_You're beautiful Minnie." Tom whispered running his hands up and down the curves of her body. _

_Minerva blushed slightly at the compliment. She never had seen herself as beautiful. She turned to Tom and ran her hands over his muscular board shoulders and tone chest. She kissed the middle of his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. _

_Minerva tumbled with Tom's belt with shaky hands. He gently placed his hands over hers and helped remove his belt and, she yanked it from the belt loops of his black slacks. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered the zipper. Tom hissed at the release of pressure that had began to build since she had walked over the threshold of his bedchamber. _

"_Oh, Minnie." moaned Tom, when she stuck her hand down his pants and wrapped her hand around his hard member. _

_Minerva ran her thumb over the tip of is cock just as he lowered his pants and stepped out of them quickly. She ran her hand down the hard throbbing member. She had never felt or seen anything like it. Of course she had read plenty of books and romance novels. But this was different. She was giving the man she loved pleasure. _

_Tom ran his hand over her shaved womanhood and slowly slid a finger into her. She stopped moving her hand and gasped. She had only felt her own hand dreaming of Tom, but this time it wasn't a dream. _

_Tom removed his hand and swept Minerva up into his arms and laid her down onto the mattress. She placed her head down on the soft slick green pillows her hair spread out covering the pillowcases. He moved onto the bed and laid above her taking in beauty once more. _

_Tom placed butterfly kisses up and down every inch of her body from her head to her feet. He came back up and paid attention to her well developed breast. He slowly slid a finger inside her tight passage and move in and out causing Minerva to shift her hips and moan in pleasure. _

"_Tom." gasped Minerva when she felt her walls tighten and she bucked her hips in time with his hand. "Tom, I'm nearly there." _

_He pulled back his hand causing her to whimper. Tom only smiled at the woman below him. He rubbed some of her juices over his harden member. "Relax dearest. You're going to enjoy this," and he slowly pushed in and out allowing her body to stretch. _

"_Stop teasing me Tom. Please." Minerva gasped. _

_Tom kissed her gently and thrust in his member breaking her purity. Minerva gasped at the slight sting and her legs and thighs shook with the new sensation in her body. He shifted his hips a little and was still waiting for her muscles to relax before he moved. Minerva slowly wrapped her legs around Tom's waist and pressed her heels into his back pushing him deeper inside her tight passage. _

_Tom buried his face into the crook of Minerva's neck and moaned in contentment. He gently kissed her pulsing vein. He moved back and saw her smile gently. He knew that she belonged with him and no one else. He thrust in and out long and slow. Minerva moved her hips along with his. After a few tumbles they found a good slow passionate rhythm. The couple spent the night in each others arms their bodies shaking in passion. They knew that their would never be another for them. They completed each other. _

Minerva buried her face into her pillow and her body shook with sobs. She had never been with anyone else. Tom Riddle was her first and last lover. It would remain that way. Even though Albus had spent years trying to take their friendship to a romantic level. She couldn't do it. Her heart belonged to Tom Riddle and no other. It would remain that way.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk in thought. He had spent years wanting Minerva McGonagall. He had gotten Tom Riddle out her life so he could have her. He wanted her to turn to him for comfort many years ago, but that didn't happen. She had turned to her best childhood friend, Poppy for the comfort. She knew how much Minerva loved Tom. No matter how much he tried she still wouldn't budge.

'_Damn Scottish pride.' _thought Albus. _'I need another plan. This one hasn't worked.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Remus sat the dinning room table with Minerva's letter laying in front of him. Hermione had sent it to him. She wanted his opinion on the story. He wasn't surprised now not with the other news Tonks had brought to his attention. It seemed to him that Dumbledore could have started a war. But over a woman? It reminded him too much of Troy. It almost made him sick. And if there was more to Harry's prophecy where was it? There were so many questions but no answers. They were only with Voldemort and Dumbledore. Now he was worried for his daughter and Harry's safety. They now had two enemies.

Remus walked into the Room of Requirement after pacing in front of the wall three times. He looked around the room and smiled. There was a large fireplace, rows of bookshelves covered in many ranges of Dense Spells. He looked down at the twenty names that Harry and Hermione were able to get to teach.

**Defense Class: **

**Harry Potter **

**Hermione Lupin **

**Ron Weasely **

**Ginny Weasely **

**Fred Weasely **

**George Weasely **

**Neville Longbottom **

**Luna Lovegood **

**Lee Jordan **

**Katie Bell **

**Colin Creevey**

**Dennis Creevy**

**Susan Bones **

**Cho Chang **

**Michael Corner **

**Angelina Johnson **

**Ernie McMillan **

**Alicia Spinnet **

**Dean Thomas **

**Lavender Brown **

Severus swept into the room his black robes blowing behind him. He stopped next to Remus and held out his hand. Remus handed the Potions Master the list of students. He saw that most of them were Gryffindors. He knew that none of his Slytherins would be among of the dense class.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, who were in hand into the room. Remus turned around and smiled at his daughter. He opened up and his arms. She ran over to her father. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender waist and breathed in his scent. She pulled back and smiled at her father.

"We need to find a way to let the kids know when were having a meeting." said Severus in thought.

Hermione pulled out a handful of coins. She smiled at her professor. "They'll heat up when we have a meeting. They know to come here." she explained.

Severus picked up one out of Hermione's hand. He looked at them carefully and smirked. "Miss Grang-Miss Lupin could pass for a Slytherin yet."

She smiled and said, "I'll take that as a complement. You can keep that one sir. Daddy this one is for you." Hermione handed Remus a coin. "They're here."

Just as Luna walked into the room followed by the other members. Hermione handed them each a coin as the entered. She explained about the coins. If they spent it by accent it would come back into their pockets. The coin had anti-drop charm. So it wouldn't fall out of their pockets.

"Good everyone's here." said Professor Snape and stuck the list in a desk that had appeared in the room. "Remus will teach the younger students. Who can disarm their enemy?"

Severus shook his head when he only saw Harry, Hermione and Weasely twins hands raise. He leaned over and whispered in Remus's ear. "This is going to be hell."

A dummy appear in the middle of the room. Remus told the class to line up and showed them the movements and told them to give it try. Professor Snape shook his head at the class. He never knew how little they had learned. They wouldn't stand one minute against a death eater. The bell rang for supper and the class filed out through another door two or three at a time.

Severus slumped down into a chair that had appeared behind them. He rubbed his hands over his face. He had taught himself during his years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had actually taught him. Severus lowered his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hermione.

"Things will get better Professor. You'll see. When you or Daddy are unable to teach Harry will take over. Just promise me that you won't push Neville so hard." said Hermione and Severus nodded and he left the ROR.

Remus hugged Hermione and Harry good-bye and told them to be on their guard. He crested his daughter's cheek. "I love you, Pup."

"I love you too Daddy." whispered Hermione and watched him leave the room. Soon followed by the trio and Ginny.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat across from Professor Dumbledore twisting her ring on her left ring finger. She could feel the old man in her mind and quickly looked away and felt him leave her mind. She realized that Dumbledore had brainwashed her and even Tom. She had to protect her students.

"Now, I'm concerned for Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin. They have been having more serious dreams of late. I have learned that Voldemort has been wanting Hermione. She is the daughter of Mary Ramsey."

Minerva looked up and narrowed her eyes. "You just now realized that Albus." She took the cup of tea he held out to her. "When the Lupins were attacked the death eaters were after the family." She lifted the cup to her lips and could smell ginger newts, apple cider and roses. "I really must go. I have many essays to grade. Excuse me." She rose from her seat and left the room.

"That bastard." mumbled Minerva as she stepped off the moving stairs. "Trying to use a love potion on me." She quickly walked outside from a walk around the lake. "Tom was right about Dumbledore this entire time."

* * *

Minerva sat down on the bench under shade tree and angrily brushed away the fallen tears. Hermione quietly sat down next to her Head of House. She wrapped her arm around her waist. She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"How could have been so stupid." whispered Minerva.

"You're not stupid Professor. Dumbledore has fooled us all." whispered Hermione. "We'll save Riddle."

"Why would he want to start a war that has killed thousands." she whispered looking out across the lake.

"Daddy thinks it's to fight over you." said Hermione.

Minerva quickly turned her head and looked at the young woman next to her. "Me? But why?"

"Because Tom Riddle had something Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore wanted you to love him." she said sadly. "I think Dumbledore wanted you so badly that he turned Riddle into the next dark lord to impressed you once he killed him." Hermione squeezed her professor's shoulder and continued, "Dumbledore didn't expect for a prophecy to be foretold about Harry and Voldemort."

Minerva turned and threw her arms around Hermione's neck and cried into her shoulder. Hermione was shocked at the sudden action from her head of house. She recovered and wrapped her arms around the woman.

Harry walked over to the woman and knelt down in front of them. He sighed when he saw Professor McGonagall asleep on Hermione's shoulder. He could tell she had been crying. Harry gently lifted Professor McGonagall's sleeping form. Minerva rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione grabbed the Marauder's Map from his pants pocket and they took short cut after short cut. Until the stopped in front of a lion. Hermione gave the password and portrait swung open.

Hermione and Harry stepped over threshold and into Professor McGonagall's bedchambers. He laid her down the bed after Hermione pulled back the covers. Harry removed her shoes and sat them down on the floor and pulled her hair down from it bun.

"Tom don't leave me." whispered Minerva as she rolled over onto her side.

Hermione gently pulled the covers over the sleeping woman. Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes. Harry sighed when he saw a photo on the bedside table. He picked it up and smiled sadly.

Tom and Minerva sat on the fountain in the courtyard she was sitting in his smiling at each other.

Hermione stood next to her boyfriend and smiled. "They were so cute together."

"Let's leave her for now." Harry said in the same hushed tone. Hermione nodded and Harry sat the photo back down gently on the table. "I'll do all I can Minnie." he whispered and crested her cheek and they left the chambers.

* * *

Harry tossed his head side to side beads of sweat rolled down his brow his shirt becoming drenched in sweat.

_'I want Remus Lupins's daughter. I want his cub.' hissed Voldemort. 'And I you will get her for me on the next Hogsmeade visit.'_

_'As you wish my Lord.' said Lucius, bowed and left the throne room._

Harry shot up breathing heavily. He turned his head and saw Hermione had tears in her eyes. He quickly pulled her into his arms. He rocked her side to side holding her shaky body close.

"Why does he want me Harry?" Hermione mumbled into his chest.

He thought before he spoke and said, "Because you're a full blooded werewolf. You must have some type of magical core he wants."

* * *

Remus paced his bedroom unable to sleep his wolf became restless a few hours ago. He had woken Tonks, who was asleep next to him. She had finally given into Sirius demands and moved into Grimmauld Place.

"Sweetheart go to Hogwarts and see Hermione." said Tonks.

He shook his head. "It's 3:00am."

Tonks got out of the bed slipped one of Remus's old Gryffindor t-shirts over her naked body. She stopped Remus from pacing. She pulled him into her arms.

"I don't like this feeling. It's an uneasy feeling. It's a feeling of danger." whispered Remus.

Tonks pulled back and pushed bangs from his amber eyes. "We'll go in the morning. All of us. You, me and Sirius and go see the kids." Remus nodded and pulled her back into the bed.

* * *

Beth stood at her room window watching the storm. She knew it wasn't a normal storm but one of magic. She had seen it many years ago. It meant danger wasn't too far behind. She looked down at the Daily Prophet. She shook her head. She threw it down on the table next to her.

"Beth?" said Ralph quietly walking into the room.

She turned away from the window and smiled at the young man. "How are you Ralph?"

"I'm fine. But you should be in bed." he told her sitting down at the table. Beth joined him. "You're worried."

"Yes. The storm out there is not one of nature but one of magic. The dark mark will be above a house tonight. Voldemort has become restless."

"But how do you know?" whispered Ralph.

Beth patted his hand and looked up at him with sad eyes. "My family were killed by death eaters. I've seen how they work."

"I'm sorry."

Beth shook her head. "Don't be dear. It was many years ago. You better go home dear. It's late and be careful." She stood up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest Beth." said Ralph and she watched him leave the room. She turned back to the window with worry.

* * *

Minerva woke from a restless sleep and looked around wondering how she got to her bedchambers. She sat up and smiled weakly remembering Harry and Hermione's voices. They must had brought her to the bedroom. She got out of bed and changed into a deep green teachers robes. She sighed looking herself in the mirror. She turned her head to the side and slowly braided her long hair. Minerva nodded and left her chambers after putting on a light bit of makeup.

She entered the Great Hall and stopped by Harry and Hermione and whispered, "Thank you," and continued her way to the staff table.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Ron and Ginny sat down across from the couple soon followed by the Weasely twins. They fixed their plates. Fred and George struck up a conversation on how to rid Hogwarts of Umbridge.

Umbride had added another stupid rule to the wall that morning that no student was to be no more than eight inches from each other. Harry knew that would be hard for him and Hermione, because they needed much contact as possible. The dreams were getting worse with Voldemort wanting Hermione. The couple knew they would receive detention because of it.

After breakfast the students left the Great Hall for their trip to Hogsmeade when they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge on the stairs of the entrance hall.

"So the rumors are true." said Professor Umbridge.

"What goes on in the my house is none of your concern. Professor Dumbledore knows of the situation and it will remain that way." said Minerva in a catlike hiss. "These are my students."

Deloris looked out among the students and her eyes fell upon Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger come with me. I have matter to discuss with you."

"Miss Lupin." said Hermione correcting her professor, but she ignored it.

Harry took Hermione's hand and walked up to the two professors. Minerva kept the couple at her side. The deputy narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Don't move. She's trying to separate you." whispered Professor McGonagall.

"But she can't Professor. It's too dangerous." whispered Harry. "I can't loose Hermione because of the bitch's itch to control Hogwarts."

"Children go and have your fun. I have things under control here." said Professor McGonagall and the students left the school talking to each other.

Deloris yanked Hermione from Minerva's grasped causing Hermione stumble up the stairs. Hermione growled inhumanly at the witch. Harry saw her eyes flash dangerously.

"You will unhand my cub human!" roared Remus, who had just entered through the school doors.

"I will have order here." squeaked Umbridge.

Remus snarled at the woman when Hermione began to struggle against her professor. He was quickly behind Umbridge before anyone could blink. Sirius quickly transformed into a shaggy black dog for everyone's protection just in case Moony broke through to protect his cub.

"I will arrest you Umbridge if you do not unhand Hermione." said Tonks warningly pulling out her wand.

"Unhand my cub human." growled Remus his canines broke through his gums of his mouth. "And you won't be killed."

Umbridge turned around and faced Remus. "You can not threaten me you filthy half-breed."

"Oh that's not good Professor." whispered Harry.

Minerva quickly transformed into a tabby cat and jumped onto the mad woman. She scratched Umbridge across the face causing her to let go of Hermione. Umbridge threw the cat off her. Harry quickly caught the cat before she hit the stairs.

Remus pushed Hermione behind his back protecting her from anymore harm. Tonks flicked her wand disarming Umbridge before she could draw it onto father and daughter. Tonks quickly cast handcuffs on Umbridge and dragged her from the school.

Minerva jumped out of Harry's arms, transformed into human from, and pushed back her fallen hair from her face. "Thank you Potter." Harry nodded.

Remus turned around and pulled Hermione into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. He gently whispered words of comfort and rubbed her back.

Sirius rested a hand on his godson's shoulder and pulled him into a quick hug. "You all right there Harry?" He pulled back nodded. "Thank you Minerva." She nodded and watched Remus and Hermione.

"He's done it all for her." whispered Minerva. "He's a wonderful father," and she walked away angry that the headmaster was away at the Ministry but then again grateful for it.

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder and led him out of the castle. Remus and Hermione needed time alone. Moony needed to cool down. He had nearly broken through and attacked the mad witch.

The couple sat down on the steps and he pulled her to his side. Hermione rested her head on her father's shoulders. Hermione brushed away several fallen tears.

"It's all right Pup." whispered Remus.

"I just froze." cried Hermione. "Froze like an idiot! I knew better. If keep this up I'll be dead from a death eater."

Remus gently ran his fingers through her hair. This was what he had explained to Ralph over Christmas break. She tended to freeze under dangerous events unless it was protecting someone else she loved. It angered her to see her friends and loved ones in danger. But when it came to her she needed protecting.

"Oh my darling girl, you're not stupid. You're brilliant young woman." said Remus lovingly.

"But I don't understand Daddy." said Hermione looking at her father.

He pulled back and crested her cheek. "It's you're wolf senses. You're seeking protection. You're still a cub. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You are brave Hermione Jean Lupin." Hermione nodded tearfully and held onto her father as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let know what you think by leaving me a review!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	21. Chapter 21

The news of Umbridge's arrest quickly made the front page of the Daily Prophet. The students were more than happy to see her leave, but Fred and George were upset because they didn't get to do their firework display. Professor McGonagall convinced the Headmaster to rehire Remus Lupin to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Albus sent out notices to the families to inform them of Professor Lupin's return. He had gotten mixed feelings about a werewolf teaching their children. But after several letters from Professor McGonagall did they give in for their children education. She had also had Sirius Black come to help Remus teach during times of the full moon.

Minerva asked Hermione and Harry to stay behind after transfiguration. They nodded and waited for the class to file before addressing the couple. She motioned to the desk across from her. Harry and Hermione sat down and he took her hand into his own. She smiled at them.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Hermione, who could sense her concern and some fear.

"I want to tell you not to look Dumbledore in the eye. He is reading your minds and maybe slowly brainwashing you over the years. I know your magic is growing stronger since your bond… you're being well…together." explained Professor McGonagall. This caused the couple to blush. ""I just want you to be careful, and I know things are going to be a little different since Remus and Sirius are here. Just be careful around Dumbledore."

"We promise and we'll tell Ginny and Ron tonight." said Hermione and they rose from their seats.

Harry walked up to his professor and squeezed her hand. Minerva gave him a weak smile and she watched the couple leave her classroom.

* * *

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes at Luicus, who was knelt down in front of him. "Curico." hissed Voldemort and Luicus gasped pain. "You failed your mission. I asked you to get Lupin. She wasn't in Hogsmeade!" he lifted the curse.

"My Lord Umbridge was causing problems. That's why she wasn't in Hogsmeade. She'll be there on the next trip." gasped the death eater.

"Don't fail me again Luicus. You're dismissed." hissed Voldemort.

The blonde bowed and left his master and the hideout. Luicus determined not fail his master. He didn't want to be at Voldemort's evil hand.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seat in the Three Broomsticks and ordered their butterbeers. She look in the darken corner and saw bright amber eyes shine. She knew it was her father. She gave him a quick wink. Hermione knew that her father never be too far behind to protect her. She knew that Sirius with him protecting Harry.

After a nice butterbeer they left the Three Broomsticks and walked around the small town. Ron got a stock of candy from Honey Dukes. Hermione walked over to the bookstore while the boys went to quidditch shop to look around.

Luicus stood in the back of the bookstore were he knew about a secret entrance. Hermione walked in front of him. He slowly disarmed her by grabbing her wand from her pocket. He bound her and gabbed her and left through the secret entrance of the store.

Remus walked around bookstore in hope to find his daughter. He knew she would spend all day in the store if she could. He inhaled deeply and followed his daughter scent to the back of the store. He quickly ran over to spot and looked around but didn't see her. Remus touched the wall in hope to find a latch. He felt a knob and pushed it in and the wall opened. He ran out of the store and found himself in an alley. Remus looked up and down the alley in search of his only child, but didn't catch her scent anywhere.

"Damn it." swore Remus. "They've apparrted," and he ran into the busy street and found Sirius, Harry and Ron breathing heavily. "Someone's gotten Hermione. Her scent is gone. I can't track her anywhere."

* * *

The group ran back to back to Hogwarts. Remus flooed for Tonks once they entered the Headmaster's Office. The auror stepped out of the fireplace and found a very concerned father. He flooed for John, Jane and Ralph and they soon entered the office. They dusted the ashes off their clothes.

Remus paced the floor of the office telling them what had happen to Hermione. Harry and Ralph followed him with their eyes. Harry couldn't help but join Remus's pacing. Ralph sighed and sat down in a nearby armchair.

"Remus, Hermione will be fine." said Ralph trying to reassure himself as much as Remus.

Remus stopped in mid-step and growl in his chest. "She was mine to protect. My cub!"

Tonks pulled him into her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder. He inhaled her scent of raspberries. She whispered words of comfort. The couple pulled apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." called Professor Dumbledore.

The door opened and Minerva and Severus stepped over the threshold and enter the office. Severus closed the door behind him with a soft click. The deputy looked around and saw Hermione's family in the room.

"Oh dear heavens, what has happened?" she asked in concern for her favorite student.

"Someone's kidnapped Mione." whispered Harry, who had stopped his pacing when he heard his head of house speak.

Minerva slowly sank into an armchair next to Ralph. She knew the magnitude of the pain that would happen if Harry and Hermione were apart for too long. They would experience loneliness, than pain and if long enough madness.

"We need to get her back soon as possible. Call the Order of the Phoenix." said Minerva, to the quiet room.

"I didn't know of any kidnapping." said Severus, knowing what Dumbledore was about to ask. "The Dark Lord must had planned this without my knowledge. He wanted her very badly. But the question is why?"

Remus pulled back from Tonks's embrace and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair pushing his bangs from his amber eyes. "That is very easy to answer. The Ramsey family have a very powerful magical talent that's only passed down from mother to daughter. Hermione will be able to control the elements of earth, wind, fire and water. Do wandless magic with ease, speak mentally and these magical talents will be passed to their soul bound. Harry you have these abilities." Remus explained to the group.

Harry finally knew why he had the power to do wandless magic when him and Hermione had been caught by Hermione's mother during their love making. He had completely forgotten about asking Sirius.

"Does Hermione know about these magical abilities?" asked Ralph.

Remus shook his head. "I was going to explain everything to her over the summer. She will have full control over them when she turns seventeen. This was the reason behind the attack when Hermione was a baby. Voldemort wanted to rid of Ramsey line and mine."

"Why yours Lupin?" sneered Severus.

Remus growled at the Potions Master but relaxed under Tonks gentle touch. He sighed and whispered, "The Lupin family are ancient line of witches and wizards. The Lupin family carry rare healing magical core. Now, with Hermione being a full blooded werewolf her core even that more stronger. Voldemort would have to…kill her to get the healing core."

"How does one do that, Lupin?"

Remus shook his head. He couldn't bare answering the Potions Master question. He ran his shaky hands over his face. He knew the only reason Voldemort wanted him and Hermione was to take their hearts and brew it into a potion. It would truly make the dark wizard immortal.

"No, I won't tell you." whispered Remus.

Harry threw Professor Snape into one of the chairs with a wave of his hand when Snape opened his mouth. He waved his hand again and Snape was gagged not to open his mouth.

"You will remain quiet. If you know what's good for you, Snape." hissed Harry.

"Mr. Potter release Professor Snape right now." said Professor Dumbledore.

"No sir. He must know his place in asking un-necessary questions in finding Hermione. Now, get the Order here. Now!" snapped Harry causing everyone in the room to jump at his sudden out burst and surge of magic that shattered the window.

Albus sighed and got up from his desk and flooed for the Order to come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Luicus threw Hermione onto the stone floor in front of Voldemort causing her to cut her knees. She saw them heal instantly. She looked up and saw a snakelike face with red slits for eyes and boney white hands.

Voldemort got up from his throne his black robes blew behind him. He put his wand under Hermione's chin his eyes not leaving hers. He smirked evilly.

"Well, I finally have the daughter of Mary Ramsey and Remus Lupin and Harry Potter's soul bound. My you are powerful little witch." hissed Voldemort. "And very pretty I might add. Just as your mother."

Hermione spit on Voldemort's robes. "You disgust me!"

He narrowed his eyes and cried, "Curcio."

Hermione gasped at the sheer pain but didn't scream or her eyes didn't leave Voldemort. He intensified the curse. She fell onto her side and bit her lip to stop the scream from leaving her throat. He intensified the curse until he got a scream.

* * *

Harry fell from his chair and buckled over in pain. The Order stopped talking and watched Harry. He curled up into the fetal position and let out silent scream. He relaxed breathing heavily. The pain surged through his body stronger and his body bent in an inhumanly fashion.

Sirius and Remus were quickly on their knees next to Harry. Harry screamed out in pain and the pain stopped and he looked at two every concerned marauders.

"He's torturing Hermione." Harry gasped and grabbed his stomach in pain and it quickly ended.

Remus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to stop the tears from falling. The idea of his cub being in pain was too hard to image. He heard Jane let out a sob.

Sirius slowly helped Harry sit up. Harry winced slightly at the pain. He knew his soul bound had been in much pain for him to scream.

"We must work quickly Dumbledore." whispered Harry.

* * *

Hermione laid on the stone floor twitching and breathing heavily. She pushed herself up into the sitting position. She narrowed her eyes at Voldemort. "You can do what you want with me, but you will never touch Harry!"

Voldemort stood over Hermione and laughed. "I don't have to touch Potter to torture him. He can feel your pain." He told her. He pulled out a dagger and cut open her blouse showing her black laced bra well developed bust line and tone stomach. "Now that is a sight." He magically removed her shirt and it appeared on the floor. "This must please Potter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and kept her mind closed from Voldemort. She didn't realize that she was able to do it so easily. Voldemort stabbed the dagger into her collarbone. Hermione screamed out in pain. Just as Voldemort pulled out the dagger did it heal over. He sliced her over and over only for it to heal just as quickly.

"Damn it!" swore the dark lord. "The Lupin family has healing magic."

Hermione only smirked at Voldemort and laughed. "You can not cut me Voldemort!"

Voldemort tortured Hermione over and over. Just to hear her scream and cause Harry pain. He grew tired of her and threw Hermione into a cold damp cell.

* * *

Harry laid on the floor and closed his eyes grateful that the pain had stopped, but his body painfully twitched like he had been placed under the curse himself. The Order watched on with sad eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair making it stick up even more showing his lighting bolt scar. The tears fell down his cheeks at the idea of the woman he loved was under such pain.

"Be strong Hermione." whispered Harry and he slowly stood up on his shaky legs. Ralph caught him around the waist before he hit the floor.

"Harry, I'll help you to your room." said Ralph and Sirius was quickly on his godson's side and the trio left the office soon followed by Remus, John and Jane.

Sirius and Ralph helped Harry into his bed. Harry laid down on the mattress and closed his eyes. The men left him to get some sleep.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Harry tossed his head side to side beads for sweat rolled down his brow. The blankets around him tangled in his legs. He mumbled in his sleep and clutched Hermione's pillow to his chest.

Sirius and Remus sat in Harry's room watching him sleep. They knew they would more than likely have to wake him from his nightmare. So he wouldn't hurt himself or go after Hermione in the dead of night.

"I hate that we can do nothing Padfoot." whispered Remus his amber eyes shining in the dark room over at his childhood friend.

"I know. I hate it too." said Sirius in the same hushed tone, hoping Harry's dream wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

Hermione sat in a dark damp cell. She had mended her shirt with a wave of her hand. She wrapped her arms around her body in hope to keep her body from the cold. She rested her chin on top of her knees and closed her eyes.

She didn't know why she was able to heal her body so quickly. The only thing she had were several scars from the knife Voldemort had used to inflict pain on her. She didn't know why she had forgotten that she and Harry shared each other's pain. Voldemort was correct. He could torture her and it would hurt Harry. So he got two with one stone.

* * *

Voldemort sat in the library gazing at the blazing fire. He propped his left arm on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, and twist the ring on his left hand. He couldn't understand why he was thinking about his Minnie so much lately. He closed his eyes and a small smile crossed his face at the memory.

_Tom walked into the library when he saw Minerva sitting at their table in the back. He quietly walked up behind his girlfriend and sat a white rose down on top of her book she was reading. _

"_Tom." whispered Minerva and picked up the rose and inhaled it's sweet smell. She looked up at him. "Thank you." Tom smiled and capture her lips with his own. _

"Minnie." he whispered with soft eyes. "Why did I push you away?" He shook his head. "Voldemort loves no one." He grabbed the ring to throw it off but it wouldn't budge. He stopped and his breath caught in his throat. "She still loves me."

He knew the only way to remove the ring was if the person that gave the ring didn't love them. It had to be strong that it wouldn't budge from his finger.

Meanwhile, away at Grimmauld Place in a sung area where the Black house elf's room in the closet a locket glowed yellow and shattered destroying the horcux.

Voldemort grabbed his chest in a pain. His heart pounded harder and harder. He saw a swirl of sprit enter the room and thrust back into his body. He slowly opened his red eyes breathing heavily. A piece of soul had returned to him.

* * *

Harry shot up from the mattress breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Sirius sat up from his chair and leaned forward. He tapped Remus on the shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Sirius clicking on the beside lamp.

Harry slowly told them about Hermione being locked up in a cell. Riddle's memory of him and Professor McGonagall and then of the locket being destroyed and a piece of his sprit had been returned to him.

Remus ran a shaky hand through his hair. The idea of his pup being in a cell, but at lest she wasn't in pain. Then the idea of Voldemort's soul returning to his body was unbelievable.

Harry laid back down onto the mattress and closed his eyes. He grabbed Hermione's pillow and inhaled her scent. He rolled over onto his side and prayed sleep would find him. The marauders sat back after Sirius turned off the light.

* * *

The news of Hermione's kidnapping quickly reached the students. Ron, Ginny and twins tried to keep Harry's sprits up. It didn't help much at the time. He was too worried to even think in class.

Ron and Harry took their normal seats in the back of the potions classroom. Malfoy sneered at Harry and turned back to the Potions Master's lecture. Professor Snape told his class to get to work on brewing Polyjuice Potion. He sat down behind his desk started grading essays.

Harry and Ron took out their books and quietly got to work knowing that their potions would be a wreak. They were too worried about Hermione than their potions. Ron watched his best mate's hands shake when he was cutting dragon heart string.

"Are you all right mate?" whispered Ron.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when grabbed the table in pain. He dropped the knife onto the stone floor and bent over further onto the table. He gasped in pain.

"Professor Snape." said Ron.

"What is it Weasely?" said Professor Snape without looking up from the essay.

Harry grabbed his stomach in pain. At lest she wasn't being cruicoed. He gasped and buckled to the floor.

"Snape!" snapped Ron. The class gasped at how he addressed the Potions Master. "Harry's well-"

Severus got up and swept down the ale and knelt down in front of Harry. He studied him for a moment and saw he was in pain. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. The class stretched their necks to see what was going on between Harry and Snape. The only thing they knew that it had to be important for Snape to be knelt down next to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hermione." whispered Harry through his pain and images flashed before his eyes.

* * *

Voldemort smirked at the woman in front of him from his throne. Hermione was chained to a wall her back facing him and the death eaters. Luicus struck Hermione's back with a whip tearing her shirt to shreds. She bit her bottom lip not give Voldemort the pleasure to hear her scream. She grabbed the chains tightly until her hands began to bleed. Hermione knew that Malfoy struck over and over so quickly to make her bleed and feel unbearable pain.

"Enough." said Voldemort with a raised hand.

Luicus stalled in mid-strike and lowered his hand. Voldemort watched in interest as the bleeding wounds healed leaving scares over her back. Voldemort got up from his throne and walked over to Hermione.

"Powerful indeed." whispered the dark wizard running his slightly colored pale hand over the scars. "Lupin family healing and in the mixture of being a full blooded werewolf cub." Hermione flinched at the tenderness of her back. "You're will is strong young cub. But I will break your sprit." he lean closer to her ear and whispered, "Then I'll take your heart for it's healing gene."

"Go screw yourself." hissed Hermione.

Voldemort grabbed Hermione's chin rightly to make her look at him. Hermione saw the ring on his hand. She smiled despite she was chained to a wall.

"You carry her heart." whispered Hermione. "You still love her, Tom. You still love your Minnie."

Voldemort let go of Hermione's chin and stepped back stunned. "How do you know of Minnie?" he whispered.

"She loves you. She always has." said Hermione quietly. "Dumbledore's been brainwashing her. You must save her Tom."

Hermione saw his red eyes soften at the mention of his love. He narrowed his eyes at the name of Dumbledore. "He destroyed my life." he whispered only for her to hear. He struck her across the face and said, "And I'll destroy yours!"

"We'll save you Tom!" yelled Hermione as the death eaters dragged her away from the throne room.

"Leave me!" hissed Voldemort as he sat down on his throne and the death eaters quickly left the room. "I hope you can save me Miss Lupin." he whispered realizing that the piece of soul was slowly attaching to his body.

* * *

Ron and Sirius sat Harry down on the couch in Gryffindor common room and family ran into the room quickly followed by Ginny, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. Harry looked around and told them about what he saw during class. Minerva covered her mouth in shock. Her Tom was slowly returning.

"Harry, we mustn't tell Dumbledore. We must keep this to ourselves." said Minerva and he quickly nodded it agreement.

"We must find Hermione quickly." said Tonks. "But the Order is doing nothing; except for me and Kingsley."

Harry shook his head. He wasn't truly surprised at the news. Dumbledore didn't want Hermione to be found. He knew something would occur to destroy his master plan.

"What ever prophecy that was foretold about Dumbledore and Riddle must tie everything together." said Ralph quietly. "Because if Harry goes mad he can't make the prophecy of Harry and Riddle be fulfilled and Dumbledore will be made out to be the hero. I'll have to talk to Beth."

Remus head snapped in Ralph's direction. "Are you talking about Beth Turner?"

"Ah…yes. Why?" asked Ralph, wondering how she knew of the woman.

Remus smiled at him and said, "She use to baby-sit me when I was little. I'll go with you. She'll be able to help in more ways than you think. Trust me." Ralph studied the man before him and nodded.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review, and tell me what you think. Cliffy note: It will be a shocker.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

It had been seven days since Hermione had been taken from Hogsmeade. The Order of the Phoenix had done nothing to help Tonks and Kingsley find Hermione. Sirius and Remus spent their time off to help the search with the Grangers. They wanted Hermione found. Harry's dreams and visions of his soul bond were becoming more intense. He knew that Voldemort had figured out their connection and conflicted pain upon Hermione to hurt him. It was nearly madding. He hadn't had a goodnights sleep since her kidnapping and his grades were slipping from top grades to bottom grades. The teachers did all they could to help Harry not wanting to loose all his hard work to become auror.

The Gryffindors sat in the common room watching Harry pace in front of the roaring fire unable to sit still no longer than five minutes. The nurse had given him several doses of calming draught but nothing worked not even the sleeping draught.

Harry stopped and grabbed his left shoulder in pain. He pulled back his hand and saw his sweater torn and a wound that was bleeding. He grabbed his stomach and saw another tear and cut bleeding on his stomach.

Ginny ran over to Harry when she saw blood on his hands. "Ron get Sirius and Remus and Madame Pomphery in here now!" yelled Ginny at her brother.

"Right." said Ron and ran through the portrait hole.

"Wait! I'll help!" called Neville and ran after the redhead to get the school nurse.

Ginny helped Harry into his room and onto the bed. She removed his shirt and watched in awe when more cuts appeared on his body only to heal quickly and forming into scars. (It didn't heal quickly as Hermione's cuts.)

Ron and Neville entered the room with the Granger family, Remus, Sirius, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphery. Jane sat down next to Harry and soothing ran her fingers through his messy black hair. He sighed slightly at the loving attention.

Harry gasped at the cut that appeared on chest over his heart. The blood ran down his chest to his stomach, but the wound healed leaving a scar. "She's being cut." He gasped at another cut appeared on his side.

Remus turned to Ralph and said, "We must get to Beth Turner. I've delayed long as possible." Ralph nodded. "Harry's in good hands." Remus turned to Harry and said, "Are you ok for me to leave?"

Harry nodded his head as another cut appeared. Poppy went to heal it just as it healed itself. Remus kissed Harry on the top of the head and left the room followed by Ralph.

Remus led Ralph out of the grounds of Hogwarts. He turned around replaced the wards over the gates. He faced the young man he now saw as a son. He held out his arm and told him to hold on tight. Ralph looked at him weird but did as he was told. They vanished from grounds.

* * *

The men appeared in a empty parking lot of the hospital/nursing home. Remus looked over at Ralph and chuckled at him taking several deep breaths.

"You did very well most people vomit the first time they appearrate." said Remus with a slight smile. "Now, where's Beth's room?"

Ralph led Remus down the halls through the hospital up to the nursing home floor. The men stopped Beth's room and Ralph knocked on the opened door.

"Hello Beth." said Ralph.

Beth stood up from the table leaving the Daily Prophet on it. She pulled Ralph into a hug. "Have you found Hermione yet?" she asked pulling back from the embrace.

"Not yet." said Ralph. "Beth this is-"

"Remus Lupin" said Beth interrupting the young man. "Come here and give me a hug." He smiled and she pulled him into a loving hug. She pulled back. "What have you been up to dear?" she asked as they sat down at the round table.

"I've been teaching DADA at Hogwarts." said Remus. "Beth this isn't the reason we are here. I need your help finding my daughter." She nodded. "We need to know about Tom Riddle." Beth got up from the table and walked over to a dresser drawer. She unlocked the drawer and returned with a book. "This will help you," and she slid the book to the men.

Remus opened the book and saw it belonged to Tom. He knew it was a diary. He looked up at Beth puzzled.

"I worked at the orphanage where Tom grew up. I wanted to adopt the sweet child but I was denied. The social workers thought that a worker at the orphanage was not a suitable mother. Even though I had children of my own. Tom was crushed but he did spend a good bit of time with me and my family. Everything you need to know is in that book. He left it in my care. Dumbledore had found it one day. So he left it with me." Ralph nodded and Remus closed the book. "It explains how he slowly morphed into Voldemort."

"Thank you Beth." said Remus. "I must get to Harry."

"Good luck dears." said Beth and watched the men leave.

* * *

Hermione laid on the cold stone floor in front of Voldemort. She had noticed that his ghost like skin had gained more color. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She pushed herself up in the sitting position her amber eyes shined in the darken area.

Voldemort traced his sliver dagger around her bared breasts. He smirked when he saw her skin slowly burn. Hermione gritted her teeth not to scream out in pain.

"I'll break you yet." hissed Voldemort.

"You will never break me." Hermione said through her gritted teeth. "I am the daughter of Remus Lupin and Mary Ramsey." she said in an unnaturally growl.

Voldemort twisted the sliver dagger into her shoulder. Hermione screamed when the dagger burned into her flesh and muscle. He pulled back the dagger. He knew that she wouldn't heal from a sliver dagger. The wound would remain open.

Voldemort grabbed a vial and let Hermione's blood collect into the small glass tube. Hermione tried to move away, but it felt like her body weighed 200 pounds. Voldemort smirked evilly at the woman.

"Well, well. I've found a way to get your blood. It will work for 30 minutes. If I use it wisely." hissed Voldemort and stuck it inside his robe's pocket.

He waved his wand and Hermione was once again chained to the wall. Voldemort smiled wickedly and ran his hands up down the curves of her nude body. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You've never been with another woman besides Minnie. Have you Tom?" whispered Hermione ignoring her bleeding wounds and his hands roaming her body.

"Love is a weakness Lupin." hissed Voldemort and ran the sliver dagger across her stomach and all the way around her body.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. She opened them and saw the ring glow bright red and smiled weakly at the snakelike man. "You're soul is returning to you Tom. Remember who you are. Beth Turner loves you still." said Hermione after seeing the concersation between her father and Beth.

"Beth?" whispered Voldemort causing him to stop cutting Hermione."She was like a mother to me." he whispered.

Meanwhile in the Black family vault a gold Hufflepuff Cup shattered releasing a piece of soul. It floated out of the wizard bank and to Voldemort's hideout.

Hermione smiled when she saw the sprit swirl into the room. Voldemort dropped the dagger when the piece of soul entered his body throwing him back onto the floor. He gasped at the pain of the part of soul returning to his body. He slowly stood up breathing heavily and looked at Hermione.

Voldemort's slit for eyes and the red pupils slowly turned to round eyes with hazel pupils. His skin took on a more tanner tone and nose slowly formed.

"Tom?" questioned Hermione hoping he was slowly returning from Voldemort.

Voldemort slowly walked up to Hermione slowly healed her wounds and released her from the wall. He looked at her with soft eyes. "Help me Hermione." he wrapped her up in a blanket. "Nott get her out of my sight."

The death eater grabbed Hermione. She saw Voldemort return. She had seen Tom Riddle begging for help. "I promise!" she cried just as Nott drug her out of the room.

* * *

Harry laid in the bed breathing heavily. Madame Pomphery healed his last bit of wounds. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of Hermione being cut, but saw something that amazed him thanks to their link she learned of Beth Tuner. It allowed him to see a piece of Tom's soul enter his body.

"That's all I can do." Poppy told Sirius and left the room.

"He's begging for help." whispered Harry and slowly fell asleep. Just as Remus and Ralph walked into the room.

"Any luck Moony?" Sirius asked his fellow marauder.

Remus held up the diary. "Tom Riddle's actual diary. It will tell us all we need to know how and why he became Voldemort.

Harry rolled over and hugged Hermione's pillow and mumbled her name in his sleep. They longing for each other was becoming stronger. The need to hold each other and the nightmares were starting to consume them both.

Harry stood in a damp dark cell. He looked around saw Hermione chained to the wall thin and weak. The brightness in her eyes had faded. The spark he loved about her had gone out. The death eaters had beaten and raped her until they shattered her.

The cell door opened and Luicus Malfoy stepped over the threshold and into the cell. He smirked and stood in front of Hermione. He grabbed her chin roughly and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You will soon learn your place werewolf." hissed Malfoy. "So Potter can feel your pain. Then he will feel this," and he pushed his robes aside and unbuttoned his pants.

"No!" yelled Harry and shot straight up breathing heavily tears fell down his face. "No, no it can't be true." He whispered his body shook with silent sobs. "I need to find her," and he got out of the bed.

Ralph grabbed Harry around the waist before he left the bedroom. Harry struggled against his strong. Harry slumped down to his knees and Ralph slowly went down with him. He silently broke down into sobs that shook his body.

"It's all right Harry." whispered Ralph.

"I don't know what's real or a dream anymore. The nightmares are consuming me." whispered Harry.

Jane got up from her seat walked over to Harry and Ralph and knelt down next to the men. She rubbed Harry's back hoping to comfort him. He pulled back and dried his face with shaky hands.

"I-I need her here. Or-" Harry said unable to finish his sentence. "I can't loose Hermione."

Remus and Sirius got up and help the shaken young man from the floor and into the bed. Harry laid down on the mattress breathing heavily fresh tears fell. Jane pulled the covers over him and kissed his brow. Harry closed his eyes and everyone returned to their seats.

* * *

The next morning Sirius explained things to Harry's Head of House and she gave him the day off from classes. Professor McGonagall knew that he wouldn't be able to handle classes for the day. Harry thanked Professor McGonagall and left the Gryffindor Tower without having breakfast. He couldn't keep anything down if he willed himself to.

Harry walked outside and quietly walked around the lake. He stuck his hands in his jacket. He needed Hermione with him. The idea of her not with him was heart aching. The break down last night didn't help. It only made it worse. Harry sat down on the bench under the shade tree with the diary of Tom Riddle. Remus had given it to him to read.

1st September,

Tonight I've entered my fifth year, and when I walked into the Great Hall this evening Minnie's smile made my stomach tie up into a knot. It was a knot that I didn't expect. It made my heart race and my breathing stop, and now that I sit back and reflect I have realized I love my Minnie. My friend of wonderful five years. We may come from different houses. I, a Slytherin. Her a Gryffindor. It has brought along with it rumors, and the glares of Albus Dumbledore.

Ah, Dumbledore is a man that I do not trust. He has begun to watch my Minnie too closely as of late. It is a look I do not like. I will have to keep my guard up to protect us both.

Harry turned the pages of years old diary, and stopped at entry that caught his attention.

28th October

Today I finally took the chance and asked Minnie to Halloween dance. I was surprised she said "yes," without any hesitation. My heart stopped at the smile I received after I asked her out. The news of us going to the dance quickly hit the student body's ears. I for one are not surprised. We have grown use to the rumors and people talking about us. We do not care what other people think of us. I love her. I guess I always have and always will.

Minnie and I sat in the library finishing up our homework so we wouldn't have to worry about over the weekend since it is a Hogsmeade trip. A note from Dumbledore interrupted our studies. I told her to be careful around the man. She only smiled and kissed my forehead. I watched her leave with worry.

I packed my things and placed a concealment charm over myself and followed her to the transfiguration classroom. I needed to protect her from the man I did not trust.

Minnie smiled at Dumbledore and asked what he needed. He asked what was going on between me and Minnie. She informed him that we were going to the dance. I almost made myself present when He told her if that was wise to go with a Slytherin. It could cause problems and interfere with her studies if she got involved with someone at the moment.

Then at that moment I knew he wanted to be more than student and professor. He had become infatuated with Minnie. I knew I had to watch him even closer to protect her.

I couldn't have been prouder of her when Minnie had informed the nosy professor that her personal life was none of his concern. His concern was nothing but strictly educational. She excused herself gracefully and left the transfiguration classroom. It reminded me so much of a lioness. So brave and loyal.

Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at the idea of Dumbledore trying something on his Head of House. He couldn't blame Riddle for wanting to protect the woman he loved. He would do the exact same thing for Hermione.

* * *

Voldemort swept into the damp cell and saw Hermione handing on the wall her clothes had been removed revealing her nude scared thin body. He could tell she was nearly broken. He soon noticed she had been raped. Voldemort knew that Malfoy had done the vile and disgracing act that could be done to a woman.

Hermione looked up with deem eyes. He walked up to woman and released her from the wall. He quickly caught her weak, thin frame. He felt broken ribs. He gently laid her down after he made a blanket appear on the floor. Hermione closed her eyes at the pain of the broken ribs.

"I can't breathe." gasped Hermione.

Voldemort knelt down next to weaken young woman. "Relax. I'll heal your bones," and he slowly healed each broken bone that Malfoy had caused to her body.

Hermione turned her head and smiled weakly. "Tom?"

He ran his finger through her hair. "Yes. But I do not know for how long. You're saving me Hermione. You're keeping your promise. I wish I could help you."

"You can by getting me out of here. Please. I my nightmares are haunting me. I'm dreaming of Harry's death. Please help me." Hermione begged with tears in her eyes.

He removed his outer robes and covered her nude body. He gently lifted her up into his arms. He turned and was gone with a pop.

The couple appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts and he gently laid her down on the ground knowing the wards would go off with a student that would show up.

"Tell my Minnie I love her," and he was gone with faint pop.

* * *

Click the button and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Professor Dumbledore was shaken from his plans to get Minerva into his bed when the alarms sounded signaling an arrival of an injured students outside the gates. He grabbed a lemon drop from the bowl that rested on the end of his desk.

"She couldn't have escaped. I need Potter to go mad." whispered Albus as he descended the moving stairs into the corridors.

Minerva ran down the corridors to the front doors of the castle soon followed by Remus and the Granger family. Sirius had stayed with Harry, who wanted to come but Poppy protested him leaving the bed. Albus saw the nurse run towards the Hospital Wing to get ready for whom ever was injured.

Minerva pushed opened the doors and stepped out into the cold night air. She whistled and two skeletal black horses flew into view and landed in front of Minerva and Remus.

"Stay here. Remus and I will get Hermione and bring her to the castle." Minerva told the Granger family. She turned to Albus and narrowed her eyes. "You…you just stay out of the way. Uncaring bastard." She mounted the horse followed by Remus, who mounted his own. "Arter let's go." The hose ran and sore into the sky.

Remus looked at the witch puzzled, but followed with no hesitation. He only knew his pup was injured and in pain. He smell it from the front of the castle. The school gates quickly came into view. Minerva flicked her wand and the and gates opened.

Remus jumped off from the black skeletal horse before it completely landed on the ground. He ran over to the figure on the ground and knelt down and knew it was his daughter.

Hermione turned her head weakly and looked into the amber eyes of her father. "Daddy." She whispered. Minerva quickly knelt down next to Hermione. "Tom told me to tell you he loves you."

Remus gently lifted Hermione into his arms. The smell of blood nearly made him sick and the smell of a man. He knew she had been raped just by the smell. "Hold on Pup. I've got you." Hermione groaned out of pain when he mounted the horse. Minerva quickly followed Remus and they made their way quickly back to the castle.

Ralph ran over to the couple once the horses landed on the ground. He took his little sister from her father. Remus dismounted and took Hermione into his arms again. Minerva got off the winged horse and the horses flew away.

Jane slowly covered her mouth at the sight of her only daughter. John pulled his wife into his arms. Remus kissed Hermione's forehead and quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing followed by Minerva, Albus and the Grangers.

Remus laid Hermione down on one of the many beds. He saw Sirius, Harry and Tonks in the room. Poppy ran over to Hermione. She ushered everyone to the other side of the room. She closed the green curtain.

"Oh, dear girl." whispered Poppy and slowly removed the black cloak.

She scanned for any internal injuries or broken bones. She was surprised to find them already brilliantly healed. She had never scene such healing in many years. She knew only a medi-wizard or witch could heal so well. The burses on the muscles had even been healed. The only problem she would have would be soreness for several weeks. The test showed evince of rape, but that too was healed only left with small about of burses and the pregnancy she had was safely aborted without any pain caused.

"Can't believe this." whispered Poppy. "Miss Lupin you are completely healed, and quite brilliantly. The only thing you will have is some soreness, but I fear can do nothing for the scars. You-Know-Who used a-"

"A sliver dagger." whispered Hermione.

Poppy waved her wand and Hermione was dressed in a hospital gown. She covered up her patient and opened the curtain. She walked over the family and the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

Poppy explained everything she had found and what had been healed. Remus sighed heavily. Harry rubbed his face with shaky hands and he quietly walked over to Hermione. He crawled into the bed and pulled his soul bond into his arms.

"Thank you Tom." whispered Minerva, smiled slightly and ran her finger across her ring. "I love you too, My Snake Charmer."

"You will keep me informed on Miss Lupin's progress." said Albus and left the wing without another word.

Poppy looked puzzled at her old childhood friend, Minerva. She shook her head quieting telling her she'd explain everything later. Poppy nodded and knew that things had been happening so fast lately that she had barely had time to visit and talk things over a cup of tea.

Remus walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down in a chair next the kids. He ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. The family quietly joined the trio sitting down on nearby beds. Minerva motioned to Poppy and they entered the nurse's office. It was the perfect time to explain things to her long time friend.

Poppy looked at Minerva in awe. She now knew why Hermione was healed so well. Tom had studied for years about healing. He had natural talent for it.

"Thank heavens Tom is slowly returning. I miss my friend." said Poppy with a slight smile. "Minnie go to bed and get some rest." She opened the cabinet behind her and pulled out a vial of Sleeping Draught. "Take this. You haven't been sleeping well."

Minerva smiled slightly and took the potion. She left the room. She walked over to the sleeping couple and kissed them each gently on the cheek. She already owed them so much. Through their love they were bringing back her Tom. The family watched the Transfiguration Professor leave the wing.

Remus laid down in the bed next to his daughter, and watched her sleep. Tonks soon joined him and he pulled her into his arms. He had grown use to her presents in the bed. John and Jane laid down hope that sleep would find them. Ralph and Sirius laid down hoping a goodnights sleep would all find them. They hadn't sleep well sense Hermione had been taken.

* * *

Beth sat at her table with a letter sitting in front of her. She had gotten an owl from Ralph informing her that they had found Hermione. She sighed in relief and glad to hear that he would be returning back to work in a few days.

She turned to the copy as the Daily Prophet and shook her head. They're had been another attack on a muggle family. She hoped that those close to Dumbledore would learn of his manipulations towards Tom and turned him into the next dark lord.

"The war will end and the right man will win the war." whispered Beth putting away the paper and her letter just as her breakfast arrived.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Hospital Wing carrying Hermione a change of clothes. Poppy was going to release her best friend from the wing, and that the Granger family was going to be leaving Hogwarts. She hated to see them go, because she really liked Hermione's parents and older brother.

Remus watched Hermione walk into the bathroom to change. He sighed grateful his daughter was home and safe. He hated that she'd carry so many scars as well as Harry. He was glad that she was able to still have children. He realized that Hermione didn't even know about the pregnancy. So he just kept to himself.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and she left the wing with her family and friends. They walked out the front doors and said their goodbyes. Ralph pulled her into a long hug before climbing into the carriage. Remus pulled Hermione his side and watched the carriage pull away from the castle.

Hermione and Harry walked down to the lake hand and hand with Bolt not too far behind. He had the Riddle Diary in his left hand. Ron and Ginny quickly followed the couple. Remus and Sirius went back inside. They had papers to grade and decided to give the kids some time to themselves. Even though Remus found it hard to part from his pup for such a short time. He could at lest watch her from his office window.

Harry leaned back against the tree and pulled Hermione between his legs. Ron and Ginny sat down the soft grass after placing a blanket on the ground. Bolt laid down and rested his head in Ginny's lap. She smiled and gently petted his head. Harry opened the diary once he explained it being Riddle's true diary.

He told them about the entries he had read about Riddle and McGonagall becoming friends and him asking her out to the Halloween dance. Then Dumbledore trying to get between the couple.

"Can you say ewww." said Ginny with a shutter.

Hermione chuckled at her best friend. She flipped through the book chewing on her bottom lip searching for a interesting entry. Hermione cleared her throat and read out loud.

_13 February,_

_Today I was called into Professor Dumbledore's Office to discuss one of my papers, and my suspicions were correct. He did not want to review my essay. He wanted to know about myself and Minnie. He told me it wasn't wise to go with her. He actually had to nerve to tell me not to go out with a Gryffindor. It was disgrace to Gryffindor. I was so crossed that I nearly drew my wand, but instead I left the office in anger. _

_I left so quickly in anger but also because I could feel Dumbledore inside my mind. It made me want to go towards the dark arts more than normal, but above it; to cast dark curses. It wasn't who I am. I left quickly as possible. And to tell you the truth it frightened me. _

Hermione looked up from the diary in awe. Tom Riddle was fearful of turning dark. He knew how dangerous it was to turn dark. "That's horrible." whispered Hermione.

Ginny took the diary from her best friend and flipped through the pages. She scanned the entries before stopping at one that struck her interest.

_14 February_

_Valentine's Day is a day of showing your love to someone, but I had no clue what to do for my Minnie. Because to me everyday is like a Valentine's Day. It's special in it's own ways. But I had to do something special for her. So I went to our friend Poppy for any ideas of what to do. She gave me the most wonderful idea. I thanked her and went to plan our date. _

_I took Minnie to meet the Thersals. I remember her telling that sadly she had witnessed her Grandmother's death. She had always wanted to see the amazing horses. We went to the horses and I took her on ride around Hogwarts. Then later that night I snuck her and myself out through a secret entrance in the dungeons. We flew to the mountains. We stayed there until the sun began to rise and then we flew back like nothing had occurred. It was a night we would treasure. _

Ron looked at the trio with wide eyes. Their Head of House slipped out at night and didn't even get caught. "That's too cool."

"He's such a charmer. I wish I had a boy to do that for me." gushed Ginny.

Ron took the diary from his sister and flipped through the pages. "Oh here's something interesting." said Ron. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_23, April_

_I was doing my perfect rounds in the dugongs when a came across something I had never seen before a carving in the stonewall. It was the crest of Slytherin. My ties to this legendary school. I was and am always proud to be such. I decided to explore what I had found. I tried many things to get into what I found a door of some sort. After trying many passwords did I finally find the right one. It was "I'll do no harm within these walls," and the wall opened. It revealed a incredible library. More amazing then the one of the school. _

_It was rumored that Salazar had a basilisk but had found no such of serpent. I have decided to come later to explore when I have more time. I wish to learn more about one of the four founders. I truly want to know why Salazar left the school he loved so. _

Ron closed the book when the clock chimed signaling it was time for supper. Harry took the diary from the redhead. He tapped it with his wand and it shank. Harry stuck the small book into his pocket for safety. The group went back to the castle for a nice warm meal.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter! Flames will be ignored.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron quietly snuck down into the dudgeons in hope to find the symbol embedded in the wall. Hermione put her lit wand behind her ear and flipped trough the pages and saw the crest that Tom had sketched. She at the very detailed serpent that formed a _S. _

The group jumped back when the snake lifted from the wall yawned and shook his head.

"Who's there?" hissed the snake sleepily.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Lupin, Ron and Ginny Weasely." hissed Harry motioning to each person. "We learned about you through the diary of Tom Riddle."

"I'm Harmony." hissed the snake. "It's been many years since someone has been here. The last person that entered was Tom Riddle. Password."

"I'll do no harm within these walls." hissed Harry.

"You may pass." hissed Harmony and the wall opened relieving a doorway. "I wish you luck on your endeavor."

The group stepped over the threshold and into the three story library. The wall closed behind Ginny. The dark room was lit with a roaring firer and a elegant chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. A soft green carpet, black couch with matching loveseat and two armchairs in front of the fireplace. A coffee table in front of the couch. The first floor pertained to muggle authors cataloged by authors. The second floor was for magical studies cataloged by authors and subjects. A desk with quills and inkwells. The third floor was full of the Dark Arts a few of paints and photos and two study tables.

"Wow Riddle was right about the library." said Hermione in awe. "I just found my favorite place of the entire castle.

"Thank you dear. I took great pride in making my haven." said a painting about the mantle of the fireplace.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice in the room. She looked up at the painting of a man with brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes dressed in a black robes with Slytherin crest over his heart.

"It's been many years since anyone's been in my library." said the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "The last person to enter was a very talented young man, Tom Riddle."

"Excuse me sir." said Ginny. "But why did you leave Hogwarts?"

Salazar snorted. "I didn't leave my Hogwarts."

"Then what happened?" asked Harry as he sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down next to her boyfriend. Ginny and Ron joined them sitting down on the loveseat.

"I would never leave Hogwarts. It was cover story. I was murdered." said Salazar.

"What?" yelled the group not expecting the answer they had received. "Who?"

Salazar shook his head. "I have no idea. Whom murdered me. I had hired a man named, Bryan Dumbledore to teach transfiguration along with Rowena. My friends told me not to trust him, but I was hard headed and went with it."

"Dumbledore!" they said shock.

Salazar nodded his head. "My friends made up me leaving not to frighten the students."

"That was a wise move." said Ron. "It would make all the parents take their kids out of Hogwarts." Salazar nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione looked up at the portrait with sad eyes. "Did you tell Riddle this?" she asked. Salazar nodded again. "It seems to me that Professor Dumbledore still wants to get rid of the Slytherin line."

Harry took Hermione's hand into his own. She scooted closer to her soul bond. Salazar smiled down at the young couple.

"Look behind you and you will see the family tree." Salazar told the group.

They got up and walked over to the wall and saw a long painting. They read down the many names. Their eyes widen at the famous names. Merlin, Arthur Pendragon.

"No wonder Dumbledore wants the Slytherin line extinguished you hold a lot of power." said Hermione reading further down the line. She stopped at Riddle and that was the last on the Slytherin line. "It's so close to getting rid of your family."

"Yes and you must stop Dumbledore at all cost." said the painting.

"But how?" asked Harry. "I don't want to kill an innocent man."

"Use the library and find away to stop this war that should not have been started."

They nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to the magically section of the library. Hermione ran over to the potions section while Harry ran over to the dark arts section. Ginny went to the charms and Ron went to the magical bindings.

* * *

Albus stood in front of his penseive and grabbed a small vial with a sliver liquid. He slowly poured the substance into the basin. He swirled it around with his wand. He pressed his head into the liquid and fell into the basin. He landed on the solid ground. He followed Tom with his wand point in his back controlling him to walk down the Prophecy Hall. They walked along the aisle and stopped in front of the number 101. On the tag read Tom Riddle.

"Take the prophecy from the shelf." Albus told the young man.

Tom did as he was told in a daze. Albus walked up to the wizard waiting to hear the prophecy.

_The one to vanish the Light Lord approaches…Born of ancient line of magic, born as the eighth month begins…And the Light Lord will turn him to the dark, but he will have powers the Light Lord knows not of…Either must die at the hand of another for neither can live while the other survive…The one with the power to vanish the Light Lord will born as eighth months beings…_

Albus's feet landed on the floor of his office and removed the memory from the basin and put it back into the vial. He grabbed another vial and poured it into the basin. He waved his wand and the image of the Divinations teacher floated above the basin.

_The one to vanish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but will have powers he knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one to vanish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

He waved his wand and another prophecy was foretold.

_The one to love the Chosen One and the once Dark Lord approaches…Born of those of un-human blood, born as the ninth month shifts…And the once enemies will join as equals, and will have power to bring back peace to a darkened world…The one to love them will be born of un-human blood, born as the ninth month shifts…And the Chosen One and once Dark Lord will be welcomed but, not be feared and bring the Wizarding World into a new era._

Albus vanished the memory back into the vial with a wave of his wand. "At lest Lupin doesn't know of her prophecy. If she knew I'd be in deeper shit then I am now."

* * *

Hermione shot up from Harry's lap where she had been sleeping peacefully. She pushed back her hair from her face breathing heavily.

"Hermione, love are you ok?" asked Harry.

"What did you see Miss Lupin?" asked Salazar.

"Dumbledore in his office listing to prophecies. I have one." she whispered. "How can a see something when I know I'm not a seer."

Ginny handed Hermione a piece of parchment and a quill. "Write them down before you forget."

She nodded and wrote down all three prophecies. She handed them to Harry. He took them and read them out loud for Ron and Ginny's befit. The group jumped when the clock on the mantle chimed. They looked up at the clock. It read: 1:00am.

"Shit, we have to go." said Hermione quickly gathering up her things quickly followed by the others.

"Please come back. It's very lonely here. I can't move from painting to painting." Salazar told them. "I'll help you out much as possible."

"Thank you." said Harry the group left through the wall.

* * *

Hermione ran into her father's chambers breathing heavily. Harry stepped over the threshold and the portrait hole closed behind him. Remus walked into the common room. He sighed in relief when he saw his daughter. He had been looking for her all night.

"Where have you been?" he growled angrily. "I have been out of mind with worry." Hermione whimpered at her father's angry tone.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she whispered.

Remus opened up his arms and Hermione ran into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her brown curls. "Don't do that to me again. I just got you back from Voldemort. You scared me Pup." He felt her nodded.

Hermione pulled back and handed him the parchment with the three prophecies. Remus sat down after flooing for Sirius and he stepped out of the fireplace. Sirius pulled the kids into his arms sighing with relief. He joined his fellow marauder. They read over all three that tied it into the one.

"This is bigger then we could ever dream." said Harry, who sat on the floor and he pulled Hermione between his legs. "Three prophecies that form one large one."

"Has that ever happened before?" asked Hermione.

Remus shook his head. "Not that I know of. But it does make some sense if you think of it." They nodded in agreement. "As of now go to your dorm and stay there. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." they said together and they left the common room.

Remus sank down deep into the couch and ran his hands over his tired face. Sirius bid his friend goodnight and left the way he entered an hour ago. Remus tiredly went to bed knowing now sleep would find him.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at his now coloring skin. It had been many years since he had seen a normal face starring back at him. He rubbed his still bald head. He could tell his soul was slowly returning, because had of yet to attack anyone or call his death eaters. He slowly not craved to cast a dark curse.

"I'm holding you to your promise Miss Lupin." he whispered and left the bathroom.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Chapter contains torture.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station. The term had finally ended and Christmas break had finally began. Hermione and Harry stepped onto the platform followed by Ginny and Ron. They got their trunks and made their way through the crowd. Mrs. Weasely quickly pulled Harry and Hermione into a tight hug and whished them a Happy Christmas. The couple ran through the wall and into the muggle world.

"Hermione!" called Ralph out across the crowd. She looked around for who called her name. "Harry!"

"There." said Harry pointing at the wall near a sign of a dancing Santa Clause. Hermione smiled at her brother. "Let's go," and the couple made their way over the man that wore blue scrubs.

"Hi small fry." said Ralph pulling his sister into a tight hug. He pulled back and said, "Hi Harry." He pulled him into a quick hug. "Let's go everyone's waiting at home. Mom and Dad both had to work late. So I offered to come and get you."

A large black lab ran full speed over at the trio and sled to a stop in front of Hermione. He barked loudly happy to see his owner. Hermione looked down and laughed at her dog. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and stood to her full height. She turned and saw Remus standing near Platform 8. Hermione beamed at her father and he returned the smile.

"Let's get going." said Remus walking up to the trio. They nodded and they left the station for the Grangers home.

The ride was uneventfully expect for Harry and Hermione talking in the back quietly. Ralph looked at the couple in the rearview mirror and then he turned his attention back to the road.

"Remus, how is Hermione doing really?" whispered Ralph in concern for his little sister.

"Harry told me yesterday that he has to wake her every so often from a nightmare but that's normal. I still don't think she knew nothing about the permanency that she was treated for. It had to been a every early detection and she was treated for it. She has said nothing about it." whispered Remus.

Ralph nodded his head. "I believe it's best not to even say anything about it. We both know it's for the best." he whispered in the same hushed toned. "I received your letter about the three prophecies. They are very interesting. I believe if Voldemort doesn't order anymore attacks things will end rather well. But just like you Dumbledore has me extremely worried."

The men were interrupted when Bolt barked excitedly to see the Granger's house come into view. Hermione rolled down the window and the lab stuck his head out and barked. Ralph laughed and pulled into the yard and parked the car. Remus got out of the car and opened the door for Bolt. The large black dog ran over the tree and barked when he saw his buddy Hedgwig. The snow white owl hooted and flew off down and landed on the labs back.

Hermione opened the front door and called for Bolt to come inside. The dog ran inside. She quickly cast a drying charm over the dog. Harry closed the door behind him and chuckled at the strange sight of his familiar and the lab's friendly interaction. Harry took Hermione's hand and they climb the stairs their trunks following them to their room.

Remus sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with Ralph, John and Jane with a cup of tea. The silence was interrupted when their was a knock on the back door. Ralph got up knowing that it was Sirius. He opened the door and the marauder walked into the kitchen. Ralph fixed Sirius a cup of tea and sat down in front of him; he was sitting at the table next to Remus. Ralph joined the family with his own cup of tea.

"What is this large prophecy about?" asked John worried for the kids.

Remus and Sirius began explaining their theory about Hermione and Harry's ties to the Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Harry laid down on the bed soon followed by Hermione. He pulled her into his arms. He rolled over on top of her. She had been afraid to be with him since she had returned from her kidnapping. It had been nearly a month since they had been together. He never pushed her into sleeping with him. He held her close when she'd wake from her nightmares. He shared them as well. They were terrifying at sometimes. He didn't understand what she went through, but he would never force himself onto his soul bound.

Harry lowered his head and gently captured her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his messy black hair. He pulled back when it was necessary for air. Harry gently traced the outline of her face.

"I love you." whispered Harry and captured her lips again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," and he kissed her pulse point.

Hermione lifted Harry's sweater over his head. She dropped it onto the floor. She kissed his scared chest. Harry removed his lovers sweater.

* * *

John rubbed his face with his hands. The wizarding world seemed like it was getting more dangerous for the kids, and he didn't like the idea of it. "Things are getting too dangerous. I want Hermione to sta-"

Ralph shook his head at his father. "No Dad. You don't understand what the wizarding world means to Hermione. It's her home. She'll always have us and this place, but the wizarding world is where she was born. Remus and Mary are apart of that. They're dangers here too. No matter were they go Voldemort and his death eaters will track down anyone if ordered."

"Ralph is correct." said Remus. "My Pup and Harry are strong and they'll survive this war." he added quietly, "I hope we all do." Sirius squeezed his best mate's shoulder in hope of comforting him.

"I'm going to check on the kids." said Jane and left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

She quietly opened Hermione's bedroom door and stuck her head into the room. She sighed when she saw them asleep in each other arms. Jane's brow frowned when she saw the scars on her daughter's body. She didn't like the idea of them being sexually active, but Hermione finally allowed Harry to touch her again.

Ralph walked up to his mother and stuck his head into Hermione's room. Hermione rolled over the covers moved lower only covering her butt. She moved her leg over Harry's waist. Ralph and Jane closed the door to leave the couple to their slumber.

Later on that night Harry was woken from screams of his lover. He sat up and gently shook Hermione. "Hermione love wake up. Wake up." She shot up screaming.

Remus quickly walked into the room when he heard his pup screams. He sat down on the bed ignoring the fact she was nude. "Pup wake up. Wake up."

Hermione hit her father in the chest. Remus knew she was trying to fight off her attacker. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard Harry's soothing voice. She buried her face into her father's chest and inhaled his scent of pine and wood. Harry summoned a white buttoned up shirt and put over his lover and magically buttoned the shirt before she became embarrassed of being nude in front of her father.

"Hush. Hush." whispered Remus. "It's over. It's all over. It's nothing but a nightmare."

Harry looked on not knowing what to do. He felt helpless. He couldn't protect her from her nightmares. He wish he could but it wasn't possible. He ran his fingers through her frizzy curls.

"He wouldn't stop touching me." sobbed Hermione. "Tried to fight him off but he was too strong."

Ralph knelt down in next to his sister. "Who sweetheart?" He knew that she had been raped but she never told them who raped her.

"Lucius Malfoy." she whispered into Remus's chest.

Remus eyes flashed dangerously at the sound of the name, because he had raped Mary when they were in school. But charges were never filed against him. "He's a dead man." he growled.

Harry knew at that moment the next time he saw the death eater he would indeed be a dead. He mentally smirked at the idea of the man not being a problem any longer. But the downward thought was that Draco Malfoy would get even cocker about his money. He shook his head and snapped out of his thought.

Hermione's sobs turned into hiccups and her breathing became even. Harry knew that she had cried herself to sleep. Remus slowly laid his daughter down onto the mattress and ran his fingers through her hair. He stood up from the bed and pulled covers over Hermione with sigh.

"Harry try to get some sleep." Remus told him and kissed him onto of the head. He left the room.

Ralph kissed Hermione on the forehead and turned out the beside lamp. Jane and John sighed in relief that Remus was able to get Hermione back to sleep. They kissed the kids goodnight and left the room.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne his hazel eyes narrowed at Luicus, who was on his knees. "Tell me Luicus do you find it entertaining to defile a woman?"

Luicus didn't know how to answer the question. He wasn't seeing his master he severed for so long. It's wizard wasn't ruthless. He was caring.

Voldemort rose from his throne and walked down the steps his black robes blowing behind him. He twirled his wand between his index finger and thumb. He stood above his death eater.

"What do you think I should do with you Luicus?" asked Voldemort.

"Let me go my lord." said the death eater stupidly.

The dark lord raised his wand and said, "Curico," and Luicus screamed out in pain. "I will not let you go." he told Luicus after he lift the curse. "You defiled a woman. Do you rape your wife?"

"No my lord." whispered the blonde.

"Just as I thought." said Voldemort and pulled at dagger out from his robes. "You will not take that act ever again." He flicked his wrist and Luicus's pants were removed and pointed the dagger at his manhood. "Now be a man and respect a woman. You have had years of your so called fun, and it will end now."

"No please don't. I won't do it again." begged Luicus.

"You lie Luicus." hissed Voldemort and he smirked at his death eater. "Say farewell to your manhood Luicus," and he removed one part of his death eater's body he treasured.

Luicus howled in pain. Voldemort removed the blood with the blonde's robe and put away the dagger. He motioned for Wormtail to remove the man from his sight and for Peter to put him away in the dungeons. Wormtail quickly did as he was told.

Voldemort looked out among his death eaters. "Anyone that rapes a woman will be under the same consequences for rape. I will not stand for it any longer. Get out of my sight!"

The death eaters quickly left the hideout. Voldemort swept from the throne room and the door closed behind him. He walked into his bedchambers and sat down on the bed. He looked at his left hand and ran his thumb over his ring.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen leaving Hermione to her slumber. He was happy that she sleep throughout the rest of the night. He sat down at kitchen table with a pen and the dream journal. He opened it to an empty page and wrote down what his dream contained. Remus joined Harry at the table with a cup of coffee. Harry handed Remus the journal after he finished writing down the dream.

Remus took the book and read what it contained. He looked up at Harry in shock, but couldn't help let a wolfish grin cross his face at what Malfoy had lost. He was still going to have his revenge for Mary and Hermione. No-one would find Malfoy once he was through with him.

"Moony, you're starting to freak me out." said Harry.

Hermione walked into the kitchen pulling back her hair and noticed her father's body language had a more dominance posture. She knew that Moony was close to the surface. She wasn't surprised not from what she told him last night.

"Daddy," Hermione sat down next to Remus and continued, "I'm fine."

Remus turned his head and saw his pup next to him. He looked her up and down and leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Hermione lovingly nuzzled his father's neck in return.

Ralph walked into the kitchen followed by his parents. He stopped them before they interrupted father and daughter. John opened his mouth to speak, but Ralph shook his head for his father to remain quiet. John nodded his head remembering that the full moon was only a few days away.

Remus pulled back and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I love you Pup. I just glad you came back to me; to all of us. We love you too much to loose you."

Hermione nuzzled her father's neck and whispered, "I love you too Daddy, and don't you worry all of this will be over soon."

Ralph nodded and the rest of the family walked into the room followed by Sirius. They fixed themselves their coffees and joined Harry, Hermione and Remus at the table. Sirius grabbed the book from his fellow marauder and read about the dream. He broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You go Riddle." said Sirius between laughter.

After a nice breakfast which was cooked by Harry and Hermione they family went outside for awhile to enjoy the freshly fallen snow. They come back in after an hour to warm up.

Harry summoned Riddle diary and joined Hermione on the floor in front of the roaring fire. He flipped through old pages in search for an interesting entry. Jane walked into the living room and sat a tray of cups of hot chocolate. She placed two cups on the floor for Harry and Hermione. She handed Remus, Sirius, Ralph and John their cups. Then she joined her husband on the couch. They sat quietly waiting for Harry to read.

"Here were are." said Harry.

_22 December,_

_Today I am leaving from Mrs. Turner's to spend some time with Minnie at her home. But for some reason I'm in the need to bring a Dark Arts book with me. I can't understand why, but it's like a craving that my soul needs. So I packed it among my belongs and took the Knight Bus to Minnie's house. _

_I arrived at Grandview at quarter to eight. I was greeted lovingly by Mrs. McGonagall as always. The woman as sweet as she can be. A very elegant woman that fawns over her daughter. She made sure I ate before she told me that Minnie was in the library. I chuckled slightly not surprised at the news. _

_I found Minnie in her favorite chair curled up with her feet under her and covered with the lion blanket I had given last year for Christmas. Minnie looked up at me smiled that smile that made my heart flip. _

_We moved to the couch and I read from her favorite Christmas books A Christmas Carol. I tucked her into her bed and left for mine. I now lay on bed informing you of this day. It was sweet evening of spending quiet time with woman I love. I love her so that I could see myself marrying her and having a family. As for now diary I bid you good night. _

"He had craving to bring a dark arts book. He's slowly in need of something dark nearby." said Hermione thoughtfully. She flipped through the book. "Here's something interesting."

_3 January, _

_Tonight I found the outer chamber to the Chamber of Secrets. It was a wonder to behold, and within the chamber I found a basilisks. Salazar told me of a spell so that the king serpent would not kill me of his stare. The king snake informed me that Salazar had raised him from an egg and that his name was Zacrius. He was there not to kill but to protect the school from intruders. The outer chamber was his domain. He was free to wonder the pipes, but to leave the chamber at night to hunt. Zacrius warned me of Dumbledore. He didn't like the feeling of his magic. I took his word to heart. _

Harry looked at the family with sad eyes. He had killed one of the guardians of Hogwarts, but then he remember that Salazar didn't blame him but blamed Dumbledore of killing his pet.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review!


	27. Chapter 27

An: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't know how to take it to the new chapter.

* * *

Minerva sat in the kitchen in her old childhood home her parents had left her in their will. She had lived in the house since she was born. The house was built in the Civil War with two stories, painted in white with a wrap around porch, two pillars holding the lower floor to the upper floors. Horse stables were in the back were she kept her stallions, horse arena with large open meadows and natural springs, and large hills for hiking.

Minerva sat on the porch in the swing with a cup of coffee. She had the area cast with a warming spell, but still had a blanket around her. It was an old blanket. It was deep red with a yellow lion. She had gotten years ago from her Tom. She use to call him "My Snake Charmer," he could speak to snakes.

"Who changed you Tom?" she whispered and took a long sip of coffee.

Flashback:

Minerva looked out the opened the door. She saw him with an old book in Tom's hands and her brow frowned at what he was reading. She could feel dark magic coming off of it. She had a rare gift that was passed to her from her grandmother. She could sense between, light, gray and dark magic. She could read auras. She could see his aura slowly changing from light gray to a darker gray. She knew that his aura had always been light gray. Because he had natural talent in the art. It was only right for him to have a light gray aura. (Dark Arts were studied in their time.)

"Tom," She walked outside, "I brought you some hot coco." She said, sitting down holding out his red mug.

Tom smiled and sat down the beaten old book. He took his mug from his girlfriend. "Thank you love." He kissed her nose.

Minerva saw his aura change back to it's normal light gray. She sighed in relief. Tom wrapped his arm around her and she scooted closer to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Minnie." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Tom picked up the book he had been reading. He flipped to the ritual he was studying. "I found this. It's labeled as a dark art. But it's far from an thing that's dark."

"Then why is it label as a dark art?" she asked reading the title of the ritual. "The Heart of Love." She scanned down the page. "Oh now I see why it's label as a dark art."

Tom twisted a strain of brown between his fingers. He nodded. "Yes. You have abstract a peace of the love ones heart and place it an object. It's nothing like a horcux."

"A what?" Minerva asked puzzled.

"Nothing dear. Do want to do the ritual?" he asked.

"Mom would kill us if she found out. Yea let's do it."

The couple settled in with their coco and went over what the ritual for several hours until Mrs. McGonagall called them inside.

* * *

Tom and Minerva rode horseback out to the hills with a large bag of things they would need for the Heart of Love ritual and some food to snack on for their way there. They stopped their horses knowing that it was far enough away that Mrs. McGonagall wouldn't feel the raw the magic.

Minerva sat the bag down on the soft grass. She pulled out twelve red, white and pink candles from the bag. Tom spread out a blanket on the ground. He laid two gold daggers down on the blanket. Minerva smiled and sat the candles in a heart shape around the blanket. Tom sat the two rings next the daggers. One ring had red stone with a gold lion. The other ring had deep green stone with a sliver serpent.

"Are you ready my love?" asked Tom.

"Yes." she answered and stepped over the candles.

Tom touched the wick of the nearest candle causing the all candles to light around them. They removed their clothing and sat them down on the ground nearby. He smiled at the beauty that sat in front of him and loving captured her lips with his own.

"This will cause a great deal of pain." Tom remaindered her. Are you sure?" Minerva nodded. "All right." He scanned the book one last time before sitting it aside.

Tom and Minerva stood on their knees with their hands joined together. They locked their eyes never letting them waver.

Tom said, "We come forth to ask Aphrodite goddess of love to grant us her blessing as we peruse our endeavor of the Heart of Love." said Tom. The slightly dark cloud parted shinning a bright light of sun upon them. Minerva smiled they had been blessed by the goddess.

Minerva said, "We call upon Anterius, the goddess of love and passion to bless us in our love and passion for one and other," and a drop of rain landed on each of their heads. "We call forth Demeter, the goddess of fertility to bless us with the power of fertility to each other and no other," and the wind blew slightly blessing them.

Tom said, "We ask to be blessed from Eros, the goddess of erotic love passion and sex," and the earth shook slightly.

Tom let go of Minerva's hands and handed her the ring with the green stone. He gave her the one of the gold daggers. She kissed his chest where his heart resided. She pressed the dagger down hard breaking the skin, through the muscle. She sliced a piece his heart from his body. Minerva healed the wound leaving a scar.

Tom took the dagger and ring whispered a strong spell and the stone cracked into. He placed the heart inside, and he sealed the ring. He sat the dagger down. He took her left hand into his own.

"I give you my heart to you as a symbol of my love to you. The blessings of the goddesses. Will you wear this ring?" asked Tom.

Minerva smiled with tears in her eyes. "I will." She said with full emotion in her voice and he slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

She handed Tom the ring with the red stone and the gold dagger. He kissed her chest over her heart. He pressed the dagger down cutting her flesh through the muscle and removed a piece of her heart. He healed the wound leaving a scar over her heart.

Minerva took the dagger and ring from Tom. She whispered a spell breaking the stone in half and placed the heart inside it. She sealed the stone back. She sat the dagger down on the ground. Minerva took Tom's left hand into her own.

"I give you my heart as a symbol of my love to you. The blessings of the goddesses. Will you wear this ring?" asked Minerva.

Tom smiled. "I will," and she slid the ring onto his left ring finger.

He kissed her passionately. He slowly laid her down on the ground. Tom slid deep inside her already wet heat. They were so caught up in their passion, and at their climaxes they didn't see the pink, red and white light that surround them as blessing from the goddesses.

Tom rolled onto his back and pulled Minerva into his arms both breathing heavily. He kissed her wet brow and traced the outline of her left breast.

"When was this spell last time preformed?" asked Minerva.

"It was last time preformed by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Huffelpuff. They married soon after. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were also married but never preformed the ancient magic." Tom told her.

Minerva looked up at her lover. "How do you know this?"

Tom smiled and said, "Salazar told me."

"You mean that the Chamber of Secrets does exist."

He chuckled at her surprised reaction. "Oh yes and it's amazing. It was his haven. A place he went to have some peace away from the world just for awhile."

"And the basilisk?"

"It is true as well. Zacius is a very kind serpent. He guards Hogwarts. You see each founder has a creature that guards the castle. He is allowed out at night to hunt and the pipes is were he is able to travel. Do want to met him when we return to Hogwarts?"

"Ah, I'll think about it." said Minerva uncertain to be in front of the largest snake known to the wizarding world.

"It's all right dear. You don't have to." he told her. She sighed in relief. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." she said and they feel into a peaceful sleep.

End of Flash back

Minerva ran her hand over her cheeks and dried her fallen tears. It had been years since she had thought about the ritual. It had been amazing experience. It was filled with pure love. They had conceived their son, Salazar that day. She had been sixteen at the time. They couldn't bare to take away the life they had created. Tom and Minerva hid it well from Dumbledore and had her mother help raise their son. Salazar had been taught at home by her mother.

"Mom!" called Salazar.

"I'm in the kitchen dear!" said Minerva.

Salazar entered the kitchen. He had deep brown hair, tone skin, hazel eyes, tall muscular frame with board shoulders. He had a natural talent in potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and the dark arts. He taught at a wizarding college. He was their Potions Master and Dark Arts Professor.

"Mom are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Minerva nodded afraid to speak to cause her to break down again. She shook she her head. Salazar swept over to his mother and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and her body shook with sobs.

"Hush. Hush. It's all right." whispered Salazar soothingly.

Minerva took several deep breaths and pulled back from his embrace. Salazar walked over to the stove and fixed his mother some tea. He sat the cup down on the table. He put some calming draught into it.

"Here drink this."

"Thank you sweetheart." said Minerva and took the cup with slightly shaky hands.

Salazar sat down at the table with his own cup of tea. He looked at his mother's ring and smiled. He had heard the story of his parents ritual when he was a child. He knew that his father would return to her. He had to. She was strong but she needed him in her life. He needed his father. He loved him despite his evilness. He knew someone had caused him to change into the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"How are classes?" Minerva asked her son.

"They're going well. I have a few very bright students." Salazar told her.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm glad dear." She patted Salazar's hand.

"Arya is coming by later with Emily." said Salazar.

Arya was Salazar's wife of five years. She had been one of his students. Emily was their four year old daughter.

"Oh wonderful." she said pleased to see her only granddaughter.

* * *

"Granny! Granny!" yelled Emily running up the stairs of the porch.

Minerva looked up from her book and smiled at the four year old. Emily had long curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, small figure. She favored her mother with the blonde hair, but had received the curls from Minerva and the eyes from Salazar.

"Hello little one." said Minerva pulling her into a tight hug. She kissed her forehead.

"Granny look what I got for you!" Emily held out a rare diamond white rose.

"Oh my." said Minerva taking the rose from her granddaughter. "Where did you find this?"

"On our way here. Mommy and me walked here." she told her.

Minerva looked up from her granddaughter and smiled at her daughter. Ayra had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and swollen four month belly. She turned back to Emily.

"Thank you Emily. It's beautiful." She cast a perturb charm over the flower. "Come along let's go inside." she told them. They followed Minerva into the house.

* * *

Tom paced the library floor in front of the roaring fire. He been fighting the dark magic. He had been killing rats down in the dungeons in hope that it would stop him from killing muggles. He had gone along time without killing. The dark magic was pulling him to kill once again. He growled out of frustration. He grabbed a nearby vase and threw it across the room causing it to shatter on the wall.

Tom clenched his hands into fists at his sides and his body shook with dark magic. He needed to kill something besides rats. He needed to call his death eaters. He wanted to kill. He needed to attack someone that would let the wizarding world know he was all powerful. He couldn't get close enough to Potter to kill him or get to Dumbledore. He would attack the next best person. Minerva McGonagall.

Voldemort stood in the throne room surrounded by his death eaters. They had noticed a change in the man from showing parts of humanity to the Dark Lord. They wondered what was causing the change.

"Welcome my death eaters. I have a plan of attack. I want to make an imprint and show my power for all to see. I will attack one of the most beloved women known to Hogwarts."

"Who my lord?" asked Severus.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Minerva McGonagall. I will lead this attack myself."

The death eaters looked at each other in shock. It had been years since the dark lord had led an attack. The last attack was on the Potter family.

"We attack tonight." said Voldemort, and they cheered finally able to do something.

Severus was unable to leave and inform the Order of the attack since Voldemort didn't dismiss his death eaters. They spent the day planning the attack on the woman. He knew that Tom Riddle loved with all his heart.

* * *

Voldemort and his death eaters appeared in front of the McGonagall home. He stormed up the porch steps and blasted the door open and stepped over the threshold followed by his death eaters.

"Search the house but remember the witch is mine." said Voldemort.

Salazar stood in front of Voldemort with his wand raised. He could tell that he was slowly returning to himself, but the dark magic still pulsed through his veins.

"You will not come further." hissed Salazar.

Salazar had placed Arya, Emily and his mother in the cellar for their protection. He didn't want any harm to fall upon them. Minerva had protested when he told her to stay with his wife and daughter. Minerva didn't want her son out there alone; even if he was a champion dullest men, sword fighter and black belt in karate. She wanted to protect her family.

"You foolish boy." hissed Voldemort. "You can't defeat me."

"I might not be able to kill you, but can defend my mother, wife and child!" hissed Salazar.

The death eater trashed the house looking the for the family leaving the two wizards to fight it out.

"M-mother." whispered Voldemort. Salazar saw a small part of his father. "Salazar?" Tom said, "My baby boy," his wand shook in his hand. He slowly lowered it. "You've grown."

Bella laughed when she caused a window to shatter drawing Tom and Salazar from their tender moment. Grayback yanked Emily by her hair.

"Daddy." said Emily with tears in her eyes.

Grayback sniffed the child's neck. "She'd make a wonderful snack."

Salazar pulled a dagger from under his robes and threw it hitting the werewolf in throat killing him instantly. "Run Emily take your mother." he told her.

She didn't protest. She quickly grabbed her mother transformed into a phoenix and was gone in a flash of flames.

Minerva threw spells at the death eaters. She didn't see Lestrange hit her with the Curciotaus Curse. She fell to the floor in agony. She didn't let out a scream. Tom narrowed his eyes and cast a silent killing curse, and Bella hit with a flash of green light. He ran over to Minerva and knelt down next to her.

"Minnie, love open your eyes." whispered Tom.

She slowly opened them and crested his cheek lovingly. "Tom."

Tom was his son fighting against Luicus. He quickly ran over and shielded Salazar from the killing curse with body. He fell to floor. Severus cast a full body bind on the blonde without anyone noticing and swept over to the fallen man.

Meanwhile the tiara in Hogwarts exploded, the snake Nagini exploded and a black mist left Harry's scar while he slept killing the remaining horcuxes.

Salazar careful rolled his father on his back and took in his appearance. Tom had brown short hair streaked with gray, fair skin, board shoulders. Salazar touched his father's neck with shaky hands. Minerva knelt down next to Salazar and Tom.

"Is he-" said Minerva unable to finish her sentence.

"Dad's alive." said Salazar.

Severus quickly tied up the death eaters and took their wands before they could apparrted to hide. He quickly called for Tonks and Kingsely to McGonagall Manor.

"Thank you Severus." said Minerva gently. He nodded and helped Salazar get Tom up the stairs.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 27!


	28. Chapter 28

Harry and Hermione both shot up breathing heavily. He pushed Hermione's hair from her forehead. She brushed the tears away that had fallen down her cheeks as she slept. Hermione quickly turned on the beside lamp remembering about the black mist that had left his lighting blot scar. She pushed back his bangs and gently traced the scar with her finger.

"Love, the dark magic is gone. The horcux is no more." said Hermione.

She had found out not to long ago that her mother, Mary had the talent of sensing dark magic. She had told Harry about the dark magic that was inside the scar. It was horcux.

Tonks walked down the hall when she saw Harry and Hermione's light on. She knocked lightly on the closed the door. She waited patiently for one of them to answer the door. The door opened and the purple headed witch stood face to face with Harry.

"Are you kids all right?" asked Tonks in a slight concern.

"Get the family up. I know it's late but this is very important." said Harry.

Tonks didn't say a word but quickly went to wake Remus, John, Anna and Sirius. Harry and Hermione went down stairs to the living room to wait for the family.

Harry returned the living with a tray of hot tea just as the family entered the room. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and handed each of them a cup. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione and handed her a cup of tea to settle her nerves.

"What's wrong Pup?" Remus asked his daughter.

Harry and Hermione told the family about the attack on the McGonagall family and that Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall had a son together. But most importantly that all the horcuxes had been destroyed, and that Tom Riddle was alive. Snape was going to call for Tonks and Kingsely to McGonagall residence.

* * *

Severus stepped out to the fireplace and told Tonks that she needed to come with him. She nodded and quickly got dressed along with the rest of the family that insisted that they come with them. Severus raised a brow but nodded. They all flooed to the McGonagall home.

Remus entered the house and the scent of Malfoy caught his attention. He weaved his way through the many death eaters. He stood over Malfoy.

"You hurt my pup Malfoy." growled Remus. "Now I hurt you."

He yanked the death eater off the floor removed the ropes and slammed Malfoy against wall.

"You beat and raped her," he slammed him hard against the wall with each word. "You will die where you stand human. It will be painful!"

Tonks went to get Remus away from the death eater. But Harry pulled her back.

"No he won't rest until he's dead. It's Moony not Remus." He told her and took everyone out of the room. He didn't want them to witness the murder.

Remus looked at Malfoy angrily and felt Moony wanting to break through. He stepped back and let the werewolf out to play. Moony howled.

"Please don't." begged Luicus.

Moony grabbed Malfoy's throat with his paw and bit his shoulder. The death eater cried out in pain. Moony swung him across the room. He jumped onto the blonde tearing him limb from limb. The screams were music to the werewolf's ears. Moony stepped back and howled.

He transformed back into human form. Remus laid on the floor breathing heavily. He saw human body parts and blood all over the room. Tonks ran into the room and threw a blanket over her lover's nude body.

"Merlin Remus." said Tonks in horror at the sight of Malfoy. "There's nothing left of him."

"He dissevered what he got. He touched my pup." said Remus with a growl.

Tonks nodded and helped him off the floor and they slowly made their way into the living room. Hermione waved her wand and blanket was transfigured into a pair robes.

Remus left the room to clean up in the nearby bathroom. He come back into the room. He pulled Hermione into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"He won't hurt anymore. I promise. Daddy took care of it. You're safe." he told her gently. He kissed her brow.

Hermione rested her head onto his chest listening to his heart beat. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Pup." whispered Remus.

* * *

Tom laid in the master bedroom on the four post bed while Poppy waved her wand over her old childhood friend. Severus swept into the room and sat his potions bag down on the bedside table and began to give Poppy the potions she asked for. Minerva paced the bedroom in worry.

Harry and Hermione entered the room. Hermione ran over to the man that laid in the bed. She owed him for saving her life. She dug for a dagger in his robe pocket. She pulled out an empty vial from the Potions Master's bag.

"Hermione don't." said Remus just as she cut her hand and let the vial fill with her blood.

"I need phoenix tears." said Hermione.

"I can help!" said Emily, who quickly transformed in a phoenix.

Hermione held the vial close the young phoenix and several tears fell into the blood. "Thank you sweetheart." She caped the vial and shook it.

"Hermione don't" said Harry.

"He saved my life and I will save his." she growled and her eyes flashed.

"We can't stop her. Just let her help." said Ralph. "Remember her prophecy. This is the way for her to fulfill it. Her love will save him." They only nodded.

Poppy and Severus moved away from the bed, and Hermione stepped forward. Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed and held Tom's hand praying it work.

Hermione careful poured the werewolf blood and phoenix tears into Tom's mouth. She rubbed his throat helping it go down. She could tell that he was in coma.

"Now we wait and see what happens." whispered Hermione.

Tom slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Hermione. "You kept your promise. I knew you would." Hermione smiled and stepped back. Tom turned to his to the right. "Minnie." He whispered gently cresting her cheek.

Minerva leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I'm glad your alive."

Severus and Poppy quietly ushered the group from the room. Just as Tonks walked up the stairs to tell them that she and Kingsely were taking the death eaters to Azkaban. Remus and Sirius offered to help take them to the prison. The large group left the room leaving the Riddle family alone.

Salazar slowly walk up to his mother and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tom smiled at his son relieved to see that he was alive. Emily bounced onto the bed and threw her arms around her grandfather's neck. Tom was stun at the sudden loving action.

"Hi Grandpa, I'm Emily." said the little girl.

"Well hello Little One." said Tom cresting his granddaughter's cheek. "You are powerful."

Emily smiled and said happily, "I'm a phoenix."

Tom pushed himself up and rested against the headboard. Arya introduced herself slyly. He smiled at his daughter-in-law. He was going to have another grandchild. He turned to Minerva.

"My love, I'm sorry for everything. The pain have caused you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He told and turned to his son. "My boy. I wish I could have watched you grow into the wonderful man I know you are."

"But you're here now Dad, and that's all that matters." said Salazar. He leaned forward and whispered, "I believe it's time to marry Mom."

Tom let out a tired laugh. "Yes. I believe you're right. But not now. We have a war to win."

"We need to let Granddad sleep. He needs sleep." said Emily wisely.

Salazar pulled out a black bag from his robes. He enlarged it. He dug through it. He handed his father a pain reliever and a sleeping draught. Tom smiled and took both potions. He laid down. Salazar ushered his wife and daughter from the room. Minerva crawled into the bed and Tom pulled his lover into his arms.

"I love you Minnie." whispered Tom just before sleep consumed him.

* * *

Hermione jumped from the couch. "How's Mr. Riddle?"

"He's sleeping." said Salazar. "He'll be fine. I want to thank you Miss-"

"Hermione Lupin.' said Hermione.

Salazar smiled. "Miss Lupin thank you for saving my father."

Harry walked up to him and rested his hand on Salazar's shoulder. "It was Mr. Riddle's unselfish act that saved him from the dark magic. It was the love of a father towards his son. Then the love of my Hermione that saved him."

Remus rose from his chair and pulled daughter in his arms. "I believe we'll just leave. You need time with your newly reunited family. I understand how it feels." said Remus looking loving at his only child.

"Thank you sir." said Salazar.

They all said their farewells and flooed back to the Grangers' house. Salazar smiled and lifted his four year old into his arms.

"I'm very proud of you Emily." he told her. She smiled and held her daddy close.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know by leaving me a little note!


	29. Chapter 29

Albus stood on the second floor of his office looking at the many contraptions that kept tabs on Hermione Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Tom Riddle and Remus Lupin. They were his greatest threat. They would and could destroy everything he had created. He wanted a war. He wanted Harry to go mad. He wanted Hermione dead and he wanted to vanish Lord Voldemort. He wanted Minerva in his bed.

"No it can't be. Damn you Lupin!" yelled Albus, who saw Tom Riddle's aura change from midnight black back to his normal gray aura. He had changed from Lord Voldemort back to Tom Riddle. "You destroyed my villain. So now I will have to get rid of you." he said evilly.

Albus left Hogwarts and headed to Knockturn Alley. He needed Grayback. He had attacked Remus on his orders. Remus believe it to be his father's fault but it was actually the headmaster that asked for the attack on the young boy. He know powerful he would become and wanted him out of the way. But thanks to his mother he survived the attack.

Albus entered Knockturn Alley undetected, because if anyone saw the "Leader of Light," enter the dodgy alley it would be bad news for his cause. He stood in front of a ran down house where he knew that Grayback lived. He knocked on the door, and waited for the werewolf to answer. He got no answer so he entered the house and looked around.

"Well, since he is not here. I'll just wait for him." Albus said to himself, but unbeknown headmaster; he would sit for a very long time. Since his evil college was dead.

Two hours later Albus Dumbledore left the house in anger. Grayback had never left him waiting. He knew what would happen if he did. The results was torture far worse then Voldemort.

* * *

The students and Professors soon found themselves back at Hogwarts for the term. Minerva hated to say bye to her family. Because she wanted more time with Tom, but she had to return no matter what she wanted. She had to protect Harry and Hermione. Anna, John and Ralph didn't want the kids to return to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. They were some what grateful that Remus was going to be there and Sirius was going to be around in his animagus form. They knew that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it was lead to believe.

The first week of classes quickly ended to Hermione and Harry's relief they wanted to visit the Chamber of Secrets and see the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. They wanted more history on the dark magic. It was the only way to defeat Dumbledore.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into Salazar's private library. It had been awhile since they visited the chamber. They needed to start their research in hope to end the war that never should had started. The war that caused thousands of lives in the wizarding world and in the muggle world.

"Hello children." said Salazar.

"Hello." said Hermione. She turned to Slytherin family tree. "Salazar gave this to me." She pulled out a small vial of his blood. She placed a few drops on the tree. "Tom Riddle is not the last of your line anymore." She stepped aside for the portrait to see.

Salazar smiled. Salazar Thomas Riddle. Emily Bethany Riddle. He has a child. My line will carry on." he said in relief.

Yes it will sir." said Hermione.

"Did Zacharias every have any off spring?" asked Harry.

Salazar thought for a moment. "As matter of a fact he did. He met a young mate in the forest. It was only by lucky chance. I never got to name little one. Before I died."

Ginny smiled. "If we find her she can protect Hogwarts. Where does she reside?"

"She is in the forest. She has of yet to find her familiar. Maybe she's yours Harry."

Let's go find her." said Ron in excitement.

They nodded in agreement. Salazar gave them spell to protect them from the basilisk's deathly stare. They thanked the painting and left through the entrance in the statue of the outer chamber, and headed for the forest.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way deeper into the forest. They lit their wands and continued their way to where the queen serpent resided. The stooped mid-step when they heard a loud slithering sound and the breaking of dirt and twigs.

"This way." whispered Harry motioning to the left. They nodded and quietly as possible made their way to the snake. "Ginny." hissed Harry when she stepped on the twig causing it to break under her foot.

Harry quickly cast the spell over the queen serpent just as she looked at the group. They all sighed in relief that they were safe from her deadly stare.

The basilisk had shimmers green and sliver scales and bright silvery blue eyes.

"Great Queen serpent we are in need of your help." hissed Harry.

"Young one you speak my tongue?" she said puzzled. "My Father had a wizard that spoke to him. He was a very powerful and important King." hissed the female basilisk.

"You can be just as important. You're father has been dead sadly for six years." hissed Harry, who saw sadness.

She laid her head down on the ground. "That's why my Daddy hasn't come to see me. My Mommy died in the first war. I have no purpose in my life."

Harry took a deep breath and gently stroked her head. "You can guard Hogwarts."

The basilisk felt a familiar pull towards the human that was in front of her. She sighed at his touches. She pulled herself up from the ground. "Will you be my human?" she hissed hopefully.

Harry smiled at the snake and hissed, "Yes. You can stay in the chamber of secrets. I'll come and visit you. All of us will." He motioned to his friends.

She nodded her head causing her body to shine in the wand light. "Get on you all can ride to the castle. Will you name me?"

Harry smiled sweetly. He smiled at the little more stronger pull towards the snake. He guest it was from able to talk to the snake and not Hedwig. Harry told them that they were going to ride the snake to Hogwarts. The trio looked at her closely and the snake nodded. Harry helped Hermione on the basilisk's back. He climbed on behind Hermione. Ginny and Ron followed and they rode the large snake back to Hogwarts.

Harry hissed open to the wall that led to the outer chamber. The serpent slithered into the chamber and the mouth of the large statue closed behind them. They jumped down from the snake. She looked around the room.

"I like it." she hissed.

"I'm glad because it will be your home. You are allowed out at night to hunt and travel the pipes when ever you wish." Harry told her. "Now a name for you." Harry turned to his friends and soul bound. "We need to name her."

"Harmony." suggested Hermione. "It's our names combined."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He turned to the snake. "You're name's Harmony. Do you like it?" he hissed.

She nodded. "Oh yes. I like it." She licked Harry's cheek. "So do as my dad did and protect the school."

"Yep."

"I'm going to look around the pipes. Is that ok?"

Harry gently rubbed Harmony. "Yes. Go on and look around. Hogwarts will bond to you." She nodded slithered passed them and down the walkway. He turned to the trio. "She's my familiar. Let's go tell Salazar."

They nodded and returned to the library. They sat down on the couch. The painting smiled at Harry when he told him about Harmony.

"The name is perfect for her. Soon Hogwarts will accept her as a guard." he told them.

"Who are the other guards?" asked Ginny.

"The guards of Hogwarts are simple. Godric's is a lion. Helga's is a badger. Rowena's is an eagle. Mine is of course an serpent. We were actually married to each other. I was married to Helga while Godric was married to Rowena."

"Why can't you move painting to painting?" asked Hermione.

"Special enchantments on our paintings. We are buried here in the castle. Our bodies are attached to the castle. It also adds more protection."

"Wow. Where can we find the other protectors?" said Ron.

"Hogwarts is angry. She wants her children safe. You can find our guards in the lower part of the castle. They are guarding our tombs. As for now it's time for supper. I'll talk to you later."

They nodded and left the chamber. Salazar smiled to himself. He knew that his beloved Hogwarts would finally be freed from the control Dumbledore. The war will end and peace will be brought to Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

* * *

Remus turned his head to the headmaster and narrowed his amber eyes. He could sense the anger coming off of him. He growled inside his chest when he saw him watching his pup. He scratched Bolt behind his ear. He had brought him with him to protect Hermione and Harry. Just in case he tried to enter the kids' room. Remus turned his head slightly tuning out the other conversations of the students and staff and listened to Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron's conversation. He smirked slightly.

"We need to get the guards and let them get use to us before we do anything. We also need Mr. Riddle here. He can stay in the chamber. He has much knowledge in the dark arts." whispered Hermione.

"I agree love. It would help us greatly." said Harry, while Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement.

After dinner they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. They spent rest of the evening discussing away to protect Hogwarts. A way to get Mr. Riddle into the castle.

* * *

Tom sat in a chair next to Emily's bed reading her a bedtime story. He smiled when he saw her blue eyes slowly close. He marked the page of the book and put it back on the shelf. He walk back over to the bed and tucked in his granddaughter.

"Sweet dreams little one." whispered Tom and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Arya smiled at her father-in-law just as he walked out of the bedroom. "She's already crazy about you. She's wanted a granddad for such a long time. And that dream has finally came true."

Tom gently squeezed her hand and went down stairs to fix himself a cup of tea. Arya soon followed to join him.

The couple entered the room just as their was a tap on window. Tom opened window and Hedwig flew into the kitchen. Arya sat two cups of tea on the table. Tom removed the letter. He petted the snow white owl on the head. She perched on the back of one of the chairs.

Tom sat down at the table. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and unfolded it. His eyes widen at who it was from. It couldn't be from the wizard. "It's from Salazar Slytherin. But how. He's been dead for over a 1,000 years."

"Magic is a wonderful thing Tom. You never know what's possible." said Arya. "Go on read it."

Tom,

I know this concept is strange and very unusual, but my beloved Hogwarts gave me the ability to write you only this once. I have important matters. Harry has found my familiar's off spring and brought her to the castle. He has named her Harmony. She will guard the castle. The children are going to hunt for Godric, Helga and Rowena's guards. They will need your help. I ask for your acceptance to come to Hogwarts and help. Hogwarts has set up the floo network to my chamber. Dumbledore will no that you are there.

Hopeful,

Salazar Slytherin

Tom sat the letter down on the table. He picked up his tea and stared at it in thought. Hogwarts was asking for his help. He would help her and guard her with his life. She had been his home for years. He would do anything to get rid of Dumbledore.

"I'll on Saturday." He told Hedwig. She hooted and left the house.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned sweat ran down his brow.

Dream:

Harry stood helpless watching Hermione be held at wand point. He feared of casting a spell and hit her instead of the man that held in place by his wand hand wrapped around her neck in deathly grip. The wizard that held Hermione moved his wand to her swollen belly.

"Let her go." hissed Harry.

"I think not Potter." hissed the man.

Harry couldn't see the man's face or recognize his voice. He couldn't lose her or the baby.

"Say: "Goodbye to you're baby and wife." said the man.

"Adv-"

End of Dream

"No!" yelled Harry shooting up from the mattress.

Hermione looked up from her essay. She ran over to Harry and pulled him into her arms. She brushed away fallen tears. He buried his face in her shoulder. Harry pulled back and kissed her lips down to her neck. He pulled her slick gown over her head and threw it onto the floor.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned when Harry's mouth made contact with her right breast. She buried her hands in his messy black hair. She didn't ask about his dream. She only knew it had truly scared him. She knew that he would tell her when he was ready.

Harry removed his pajama pants and threw to the floor. He laid Hermione down on the bed. He lovingly crested her body. He thrust himself into her waiting heat. Harry kissed her passionately on the lips. He slowly slid in and out long smooth strokes his eyes not leaving hers.

"I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered.

Hermione's body shook sending her high until she came crashing down screaming Harry's name, it had been awhile since she had that strong of an climax. Harry smiled and sent her higher then the first.

"Harry what spell did you cast." moaned Hermione, knowing the smirk on his face.

"I'll never tell you." he whispered.

"Harry!" she yelled when crashed down around him breathing heavily. She gasped when she came again.

Harry moaned painfully. He waited until she came sending him crashing down with her. His body shook harder then it ever had sending his seed deep inside her forgetting to pull out from her or placing the charm on his soul bound lover. Harry pulled out breathing heavily. He rolled over onto the mattress and pulled Hermione into his arms. She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat repeatedly.

Harry opened the bedside dresser drawer and pulled out a small black box and opened the lid. He pulled out diamond heart shape ring. He took Hermione's left hand and slowly slid it onto her ring finger.

"A promise ring love." whispered Harry. "I promise to love you, treasure you and protect you to the best of ability," and a white light shined around the ring and quickly faded.

Hermione smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you love," and she gently captured his lips with her own. She snuggled deep into his embrace and they fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday, Tom stepped out of the fireplace and into Salazar Slytherin's private library. He looked around and smiled. It was great to see the amazing room. It was great to be back at Hogwarts. He slowly lowered the hood from his head. He saw the wall opened that lead to the outer chamber. He smiled at Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"Hello children." said Tom.

"Mr. Riddle what are you doing here?" said Hermione. "It's not safe."

"I sent for him." said Salazar. "He's safe here. You need help finding the guardians. Grandfather were do we start?

The fireplace opened up relieving a dark tunnel. The group stepped over into the tunnel.

"Good luck children." said Salazar and the fireplace closed.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a shout out!


	30. Chapter 30

The group jumped when the tunnel echoed of the closed fireplace and torches sprang to life on the left and right side of the walls. The walls were damp and shinning from drip pelts of water that ran down the brick.

"No one's been here in centuries. It's under deeper in the Black Lake in result of the damp bricks and coldness of the area." said Tom casting warming charms over himself, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "Let's get started," and lead the way down the tunnel.

Tom carefully stepped down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom watching the children making sure they didn't slip down the stairs. He nodded when Ron was the last one to reach the bottom.

"Mr. Riddle what caused you to change into Lord Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

Tom looked back at the young woman that had saved his life. He sighed heavily. "Dumbledore is a manipulator and was out to destroy my life. He feared my magic. I had a natural talent for the Dark Arts. It was a monitory when I was in school. It was only stopped once Dumbledore was named Headmaster." He took deep breath and continued, "He feared that a Dark Lord would come from the knowledge."

Harry snorted at the statement. "Yea right. He didn't want the students knowing how to defend themselves or them knowing what they're facing." Tom nodded. "Dumbledore had to use mind control."

"Yes. He had at some point bind my magic until I turned to the dark arts and made sure I found things about the horcuxes. He knew I was craving the magic each time I studied it." said Tom. "Careful there's a large crack." He stepped over the crack.

Ginny's eyes widen. "Even when you were studying in class."

This caused Tom to stop in mid-step and turned and faced the redhead. "It's possible. I wanted to teach the subject. I believe if the students understand the dark arts they won't turn to them for acceptance or revenge."

"It's like a lavation spell. It can be turned nasty by dropping someone off a cliff." said Hermione.

"Very good Miss Lupin. It's what I call gray magic. There is no light or black magic. Only gray." said Tom.

The group stopped at a wall and turned to the right continued down the tunnel. A new row of torches lit the walk way.

"But as for my Minnie. I didn't like her being around him. I believed Dumbledore brainwashing her to side with him."

Hermione's eyes widen. "Mr. Riddle, Dumbledore named Professor McGonagall his Deputy to get her closer to him. He's infatuated with her. I've seen him do things to her. I didn't mean to spy but-"

Tom stopped and turned to the young woman and narrowed his eyes. "What things?"

"A…they were in the staff room…"

Flashback:

Minerva sat in the staffroom grading essays. She sat her quill down on the desk and pulled her hair down from the bun. She shook it loose with her hands. Her brown curly hair stopped at the small of her back. She sighed in relief at the pressure that had released from the bun. Minerva grabbed her quill and returned to her grading. She twisted a strain of shorter hair around her finger. She bit her bottom lip and crossed out a word and replaced it with the correct word.

"Minerva you're up late." said Albus as he walked into the staff.

Minerva jumped and looked up from the paper. "Merlin, Albus you startled me," her hand over her heart.

"My apologizes." he said and sat down next to her. "Do you need help grading." He motioned to the mountain of papers.

"No. I'm fine." She said returning to the paper.

Albus placed a hand on Minerva's arm and rubbed his thumb gently up and down. She moved her arm. He ran his hand down the curve of her body. She moved her chair back and rose from her chair.

"I need to go." said Minerva uneasily.

Albus rose from his seat and placed his hand on the stack of papers before she could grab them. "Come now Minerva. You know you want me."

"What? I don't want you." said Minerva.

Albus walked up to her slowly backing her up against the wall. He gently traced her jaw. She turned her head to the side. Minerva saw Hermione.

"Miss Granger I need a word with you." said Professor McGonagall pushed Albus away. She quickly summoned her papers and stepped out of the room.

Hermione stopped and waited for her Head of House. She saw she was slightly shaky. "Are you ok?" she whispered and looked back at the Headmaster.

"Yes." whispered Minerva tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for coming by when you did."

Hermione walked her professor to her chambers. Minerva smiled slightly at the young woman. She gave the painting of a lion the password, and entered her chambers. Hermione sighed. She had seen a side of the headmaster that mad her uneasy and never wanted to see. She went to the Gryffindor Tower.

End of Flashback

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry.

"Professor McGonagall asked me not to, and always keep my word." she told her lover.

"Thank you for telling me. Now, I can castrate him." growled Tom. Harry and Ron hissed out at the idea of that part being diced.

"Mr. Riddle look." Ginny said, pointing at a gold door with a lion engraved into the door. "It's Gryffindor's grave."

Tom took a deep breath and grabbed the gold handle in shape of lion claw. He pulled it hard opening it and a twirl of cold air hit them. He carefully entered the room, and torches sprang to life. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room.

The room was decorated with Gryffindor bangers along the walls in the center was large tomb, and a large stone with the sword of Gryffindor resided, and a large lion laying next to it. The animal opened his eyes and studied the humans in front of him.

Harry carefully approached the lion. He bowed before speaking. "Guardian of Hogwarts. I am the last living decent of Godric Gryffindor. I ask of you to fulfill your oath and defend Hogwarts."

The lion sat up and looked at the young wizard before him. He could feel the blood of Godric Gryffindor was in deed in the young wizard's blood. "Hogwarts is in danger?" said the lion.

"Yes. Great Guard." said Harry.

"Then I shall protect my Hogwarts. I am known as Leo. Pull my Master's sword from stone." he told Harry.

Harry nodded and walked up to the stone. He could tell was in deed the sword he had pulled from the sorting hat in his second year. He took a deep breath and pulled the ruby stone sword from it's resting place. He raised it above his head and red and gold sparks shot around him. A hold store appeared on his hip. He stored it away.

"Let's find the other founders." Harry said. He walked up to the tomb and looked at the engraving.

_Godric Gryffindor _

_Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_A loving husband, father, friend and professor. _

The group left the tomb of Godric Gryffindor with Leo behind them. He explained about him being under a sleeping charm and the other guards were under the same charm. It protected their magic and slowed down the aging progress.

The group stopped at a door with an engraving of a eagle. Tom and Harry pulled open the door. Tom, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron entered the room. Torches sprang to life and banners with blue and bronze with a symbol of an eagle on them hung on the wall. In the center was a tomb with a eagle sleeping on a perch. A stone with a symbol of and eagle, and a wand laid on the smooth surface.

Ginny took a deep breath and stepped forward to the eagle and said, "Great guardian of Hogwarts. I ask of you to waken and fulfill your oath and protect Hogwarts."

The eagle slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times. She saw several humans and Leo that stood in the back. "Oh dear Hogwarts is in need of guarding. I shall fulfill my duty. I am Ellissa. Take my Mistress's wand and combined them to form one wand. It will make you powerful." said the eagle.

Ginny slowly walked up to the stone and slowly picked the wand. She could feel the magic coming off of it. She pulled her wand out of pants pocket. She watched both wand twist together and formed into one wand. She grabbed the floating wand. It shot sparks of blue and bronze and, she put the into her pocket.

Ginny walked up to the tomb.

_Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor_

_Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Beloved wife, mother, friend and professor_

They left the room followed by Leo and Ellissa and they continued their adventure to find the last guard since Salazar's guard and been killed but Harry's familiar, Harmony was roaming the pipes.

They stopped at a door with a badger embedded in the door. He gripped the handle and pulled the heavy door with Harry's help since he didn't have the strength to pull open the door alone. They stepped over the threshold.

The room was lit with torches and the banner with yellow and black with a badgers on the walls. In the center was her tomb and a badger sleeping nearby. A stone with a wand resting on top of the smooth surface.

Hermione stepped forward remembering her father telling her that the Ramsey family was descents of Helga Hufflepuff. "Great Guardian of Hogwarts I, Hermione Jean Lupin the last descent of Helga Hufflepuff call upon you to fulfill your oath and protect Hogwarts."

The gray and white badger yawned and stretched. She looked up at the group. She saw Leo and Ellissa standing behind the humans. "Hogwarts is in need of guarding?"

"Yes. She needs your guarding." said Hermione.

"Then I shall protect her. I am Dalia. Take my Mistress's wand and combine with yours. It will make them more powerful." said the badger.

Hermione smiled and walked up to the stone that had the engraving of a badger. She picked the founder's wand and pulled out her own from her pocket of her jeans. The wands floated in the heir and twisted into one wand. It landed gentle into her hand, and sparks shot from it.

"Let us continue our quest." said Tom.

Hermione walked up to the tomb.

_Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin_

_Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Beloved wife, mother, friend and professor_

Hermione waved her wand and several yellow roses appeared on the tomb. She nodded and they left the room with the lion and the eagle in search of Salazar tomb.

"Do you remember where Slytherin's resting place is?" asked Ron.

Ron wished that he could had claimed one of the founders wands or swords but knew Ginny was better for the wand then him. Hermione was more powerful then him to control the magical object.

The group stopped in front of a door that had a snake embedded in the smooth surface. The three men opened the last door. They stepped into the room, and torches sprang to life. The walls were covered in sliver and green banners with a serpent resided in the center of it. The tomb rested in the middle of the room. A stone with a serpent engraved on it, and Slytherin sword was inside it. With green stones and a sliver handle. The tomb was unguarded.

"Where is my Mistress's husband's guard?" asked the badger.

"He's dead." said Harry sadly, but explained about Harmony taking over her father's by guarding Hogwarts. She nodded, but she would miss her friend.

Tom sighed heavily and walked up to the tomb.

_Salazar Slytherin _

_Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Beloved husband, friend and professor _

"I know I haven't been the heir you hoped for. I have caused pain to so many. I am truly not worthy of a second chance at life. But I will make you proud by getting rid of the man of the last line of Dumbledore." said Tom. He walked up to the stone and pulled the sword from the stone and sparks shot from the top. A holster appeared and he slid into it. "We will take back Hogwarts. We will fight for her."

They nodded in agreement. The group left Salazar's resting place followed by a lion, eagle and a badger down the tunnel and to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Tom sank down into the couch with a heavy sigh. He looked up at Salazar. "We have found the guards." he told the painting. "They're in the outer chamber getting to know Harmony. The kids are back at the upper part of the castle. We don't need to draw unwanted attention from Dumbledore."

"Yes that is very wise." said Salazar.

"Why did Dumbledore kill you?" asked Tom.

The founder studied the young man before him. "I was the holder of the Elder Wand and a powerful founder of the greatest wizarding school in the world. I was a threat."

Tom thought back to the tale of The Three Brothers and the only way to get the wand was by murder. "So he murder you for the wand." Salazar nodded sadly. "This is far worse then I feared." he whispered rubbing his hands over his face.

"Don't you worry. Things will work out in the end. The war will end." said the painting. Tom only nodded.

* * *

Tonks and Kingsely spent several years digging around for information on Dumbledore. The secrets he kept hidden were dangerous, and they knew it. Money was stolen. Lies were told and a power crazy old wizard had turned a loving man into a Dark Lord that had been vanished without Dumbledore knowing. They prayed it remained that way.

The two aurors sat at a desk hunched over a mountain of files. They stopped at what they saw. An agreement treaty with the Muggle Prime Minster about tying their two worlds together.

"This is suicide!" said Tonks in disbelief. "I think the war was a diversion to get the worlds together. Dumbledore wants the power to control both. He wants Hogwarts to breed a new generation of witches and wizards to bend at his every wind."

Kingsley shook his head. He picked up a piece of parchment and his eyes widen. "A-a Tonks look at this." he said and she leaned over. "A betrothal contract for Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Kingsely this isn't her signature. It's a forgery."

Tonks pointed to the stamp that read: Invalid. "It didn't pass. I bet he was pissed off about the news letter."

"This war started over a woman?" said Kingsely. "It cost thousands of lives or maybe more." Tonks shook her head. "He's mad."

He grabbed several old muggle doctor documents he snuck from the hospital. He opened the file and his brow frowned. "He was in a mental ward for awhile as a child. He's mother thought he was crazy. He believed that magic was real. The list of muggle medicines is long. He was in the ward until he was "cured," from his problem."

"That would drive anyone crazy; especially with that list of medicine that were in his system at such a young age. Then add all the power he has. It makes him even more dangerous then Voldemort. He had to had studied mind arts since he was eleven." said Tonks. "Then on top of it. He had a natural talent in. he did everything to insured no-one knew of his past. He didn't that well of job."

"Harry has a seat on the Wizengamot. We have plenty of evidence against him." said Kingsely. Tonks shook her head. He growled. "He's too young to take his seat."

"Then what are going to do?" she whispered.

"We can only pray it would end soon." He said his friend and she nodded agreement.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 30!


	31. Chapter 31

Ralph sat at the kitchen table at his two room apartment. He just returned from back to back classes. He looked at the letter that sat on the table in front of him. Hermione had wrote asking him to pick her up a pregnancy test. He knew that his sister was terrified to tell their mother, father and her father about the idea of her being pregnant. She knew that he wouldn't tell them about it not until she was for sure. Ralph sighed heavily. He knew something like this could possibly happen. It was scary to have a pregnancy scare. It had happen to him three years ago with one of his ex-girlfriends.

Ralph got up from the table grabbed his keys and went to the nearest store. He parked the car in the lot and entered the store. He grabbed four test from the shelf, paid for them and went back home to send them to his baby sister praying that it was false alarm.

Ralph entered his apartment patted Hedwig on the head. She had been waiting quietly on the back of chair for about three hours. He knew that Hermione told the owl to wait for a reply before leaving. He sat down at the table and wrote Hermione and put the tests into a box. He attached the package to Hedwig's leg along with a letter to Ginny. He hadn't wrote to her in about two weeks. He had been extremely busy with school and work.

"Safe trip girl." said Ralph to the owl. She tipped him gently and took off into the afternoon sky. "Please be negative," and got ready for work.

* * *

Hermione paced the bathroom waiting for the results for the four pregnancy test to show positive or negative. She prayed for negative. She remembered the night that Harry had the nightmare and that they didn't use protection. She knew it could be too early to tell since it had only been three weeks. She remember reading that werewolves pregnancy show up earlier then normal pregnancies.

Hermione stopped pacing when the timer had gone off. She took a deep breath and walked up to the small counter. She picked up one to the tests with a shaky hand.

"Hermione there you are. I've been looking for you all over." said Harry walking into the bathroom.

Hermione turned around and handed Harry the pregnancy test. "I can't look at it. What does it say? I'm too scared to know."

Harry looked at the test in her hand took it. He took a deep breath and said, "Negative," and read the rest both relieved to find them all said negative.

"Thank goodness. I was scared for a moment." said Hermione.

"We still need a test ran Hermione. These test can be wrong." said Harry.

* * *

Ginny smiled at unfolded the letter she had received from Ralph. She laid down on the bed, and began to read the elegant looped writing.

_Darling Ginny, _

_I'm sorry for not writing you. I have been so busy with work and school. I would love to come and see you. When is your next Hogsmeade trip so I can see you. I know your mother would disapprove if we started seeing each other. She would disown you, and I couldn't bare for you to loose your family because of me. But Merlin help me I have fallen for you over the year of us exchanging letters. I understand if you don't feel the same way. _

_I will not try to woo you without your consent. If you wish for me to court you in the old customs then I shall. Let me know if you wish to be courted. And after the courtship will marry you as the end of the custom. _

_Hopefully yours, _

_Ralph _

Ginny eyes widened at what the letter contained. Ralph wanted to court her. He had read about them from Hermione's books no doubt. He was willing to ask her father permission. Ginny jumped off her bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill to write the man she had fallen in love with to give him her answer to court her. She smiled and folded the letter. She would owl it in the morning.

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room next to her brother. She wanted his ok for Ralph to court her. Ron's advice and approval meant a lot to her. Ron looked up from Ralph's letter. Ginny twisted her hair around her finger.

"Ralph is a very good man. He is older then you several years older then you. At lest little over twelve years older. Mother wouldn't like you courting a muggle. Do you like Ralph Granger?" he asked his little sister.

Ginny nodded. "Yes I really do."

Ron sighed. "This war is dangerous for him to be around. Dumbledore is deranged."

"Ron, Ralph already knows how dangerous it is. Do I have your approval?" said Ginny.

Ron handed Ginny the letter back. He smiled. "Yes you do. Go and send off your letter."

She squealed hugged her brother and ran from the Gryffindor Tower to the Owlary. Ron chuckled slightly. The war was dark and his sister needed some happiness in her life.

* * *

Arthur sat in a muggle dinner trying not to stare. He had received a letter from his daughter saying that Ralph Granger, Hermione's brother wanted to speak to him. He agreed to meet the man that his daughter had wrote to him about. He remembered meeting the young man at the Triwzard Tourment. He really liked the young man. Arthur stood up when Ralph approached him. They shook hands and sat down.

"I want to thank you for seeing me on such short notice." said Ralph. "Over the past year Ginny and I have been keeping in touch with each other through exchanging of letters. I was wondering if I may have your consent to court your daughter."

"It will be in the old customs?" said Arthur with a raised brow.

"Yes sir. It will be in the old customs. I will marry her once the courtship is over with." said Ralph. "I will wait until Ginny is ready to marry."

Arthur sat back in thought. It had been many years since the courtship been in practice. He knew that Molly wouldn't approve, but it was the man that approved or disapproved in of a family member. He liked the man and knew he would make his daughter happy. He had no problem with Ginny being with a muggle.

"You have my permission to court my daughter, but you will marry her at the end of your courtship." said Arthur.

Ralph smiled at the wizard in front of him. "Thank you sir. I give you my word that I will marry her."

He nodded and they spent the afternoon to get to know each other better. Ralph told Arthur about him going into the medical field. After an hour and half Ralph left for work with a smile on his face. Arthur couldn't be happier that his daughter found a good man to take the time to follow the old customs. It impressed him greatly.

Ralph spent time preparing his courtship to Ginny Weasely. He knew that he truly liked the young witch. He knew over time it would turn into something more.

* * *

Tom spent a great deal with his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. He had missed out on so much as Lord Voldemort, and now his once time followers were in Azkaban and with his and Harry's part of the prophecy filled he only had focus on his and Dumbledore's half that hopefully would fulfilled.

Tom wasn't too worried about the students and Minerva since the guardians were around the school. Harmony was roaming the pipes. Dalia and Ellissa keeping an eye on them and Leo keeping an eye on the outer grounds. He still visited the school to check up the school.

Tom sat next to Emily's bed reading her bedtime story. He smiled closing the book once he finished the children's book. He looked into her bright blue eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Grandpa, what's Hogwarts like?" asked Emily snuggling up with her teddy bear, named Snuggles.

"It's a wonderful magical place with talking and moving pictures, moving staircases. Inside the Great Hall has four house tables. The houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There's thousands of floating candles and the ceiling that matches the weather outside."

"Wow. Can I go see it?" she asked.

Salazar walked into the bedroom. "You can soon. I promise. As for know it's time to go to sleep."

Emily nodded tiredly. Salazar pulled the cover up and kissed his daughter the on the forehead followed by Tom and Arya, who entered the bedroom. The trio left the room, with Tom closing the door behind him leaving it crack for light of hall to shine through the room.

* * *

Harry held Hermione's hand, who was laying in hospital wing bed waiting for Madame Pomphery to run a pregnancy test. Hermione bit her bottom lip praying that the test was negative.

"Madame Pomphery please don't tell Daddy about this." said Hermione.

"If it is positive will have to tell him. If it's negative I won't tell him." said Poppy and they nodded. "Ready dear?"

The couple nodded and Poppy ran her wand over Hermione's stomach. The nurse's wand didn't light up on the tip. The couple sighed in relief.

"It's negative." Madame Pomphery told them.

"Thank goodness," said Harry. "I'm not ready to be a father. It's just that dream seemed so real."

"It's seems that stress has made Miss Lupin to skip her period. I want you to try and relax. I will have Professor Snape to make you a birth control potion. It's more liable then the muggle." she told them.

Harry and Hermione nodded not embarrassed about having the Potions Master making them the potion. They guest because he knew about their soul bond. They thanked the nurse and went back to the Gryffindor Tower before crew with a little badger not too far behind.

Harry pulled Hermione in his arms and gently rubbed her forehead. She sighed under his gentle touch. He would take Madame Pomphery's word to heart and try to relax Hermione much as possible. He loved Hermione dearly and didn't want anything to happen to woman he loved.

Bolt quietly jumped up on the bed and laid down at the foot of the bed. Harry reached over and patted the black lab on the bed before he let sleep consume him praying that nightmares wouldn't haunt him.

* * *

Albus sat at the desk in his office looking at the paintings of the late headmasters and headmistresses. He narrowed his eyes at them wondering why all the paintings stopped spying for him. He was pissed that all his hard work had gone down drain. He needed another plan to win the war and to get Minerva into his bed.

Meanwhile a eagle sat on the window seal and she narrowed her eyes. She could hear the elderly man's thoughts. It made her sick. The man was more deranged then she thought. She had to protect Hogwarts and the heirs of the castle. She would lay down her life to protect.

* * *

Minerva laid in her bed. She petted Leo who had slipped into the Head of House's bedchambers. He purred at the gentle touch. He knew that Dumbledore was after the witch. She was stunned when she found a lion in her room. Leo had explained who he was and that he was there to protect her.

"Don't worry Minerva. I will not allow the man inside these chambers." Leo told her.

"Thank you. It's terrifying that he would sneak into my chambers and take me." she told him. Leo nodded his head. She slowly fell asleep knowing that she was protected.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

Tom stood in front of the fireplace in McGonagall Manor. He wanted to check on Minerva and visit the Potions Master. He clasped his travel cloak around his shoulders when Slytherin signature ring shined in the firelight.

"Grandpa can I go with you?" asked Emily tugging on his deep green cloak.

Tom turned around and knelt down until he was eye level with his only grandchild. "It's not safe Little One. I promise to take you when all this is over." He brushed blonde curls off her shoulder. "Now look after your mother while Daddy and I are gone. All right?"

"Yes sir." said the small girl.

Tom hugged Emily and rose to his full elegant height and turned to his son. He nodded his head. Salazar stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames. He was companying his father to Hogwarts. Tom stepped into the fireplace and was gone with a swirl of green flames.

"They'll be back soon." said Arya and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now go play." Emily nodded and ran up the stairs to her playroom.

* * *

The men stepped out of the harp and into the main floor of Salazar's private library and dusted the ashes off their robes. Salazar looked around in awe at the room that held so many books.

"Hello Tom." said Salazar.

Tom and Salazar turned around and looked up at the portrait of the founder. "Hello Salazar." He smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is my son Salazar."

The painting smiled at the young man that had been named after him. "It's nice to meet you young man."

"You as well." said Salazar.

"The children are in the outer chamber practicing defense. I am pleased to tell you that Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are out there instructing them." said the founder.

Tom nodded and they walled over to the wall and entered the outer chamber. Tom saw that all the guardians were watching on giving their own tips on the art of sword fighting. They all stopped when they heard the wall close.

"Mr. Riddle what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Tom smiled at the young man. "I came to check up on things. It's been awhile since I came. You remember my son." They all nodded.

Tom smirked at Harry and quickly pulled his sword from his side. Harry quickly blocked the attack. The two wizards began to fight. Tom correcting his movements from time to time.

"Good Harry." said Tom pleased at how well he was defending himself. Tom turned to Severus. "Thank you for the help with training them."

Severus smirked slightly. "The two mutts asked for my assistance." he said jerking his head in the direction of Remus and Sirius.

"Severus." said Tom warningly.

Hermione growled slightly at her Potions Master. She didn't like him insulting her father.

"Easy Pup." said Remus. "I'd be careful around her. The full moon is soon. We're both a little on edge Severus."

"I would like to help if I may. I'm a Dark Arts Professor." said Salazar. "My wife has designed few charms to block spells."

"Thank you. That would be great." said Ginny.

"Prepare yourself." said Salazar and they began their training.

* * *

Minerva stood on the bank of the Black Lake looking out across the water. She looked down and saw Blot sitting next to her. She knelt down beside the black lab and gently petted him on the head. She smiled knowing that Hermione had sent him to watch over her for awhile.

"Come on boy lets go for a walk." said Minerva. Blot barked in approval. She laughed slightly at the dog. "You have some kind of personality." He barked again at the witch and they walked around the lake.

She quietly told Blot about how happy she was that Tom had returned to her, and they could be a family. She had wanted for years. She was ready for the war to be over. Dumbledore had caused so deaths for power. Minerva couldn't believe how Bolt was listing to her. If she didn't know better that he could understand her. The only thing she knew it was good to talk to someone. Even if it was a dog.

* * *

Albus sat his desk looking at the strongest love potion known to wizarding kind. He was going to have Minerva McGonagall in his bed tonight. He pulled out another potion with an evil smirk. It was a fertility potion. She would have his heir. If he couldn't have Potter go mad. He would have his own heir, and his heir would be more powerful then himself and the McGonagall line. He rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchens.

The headmaster entered the kitchens and walked over to the head house elf. He held out the vials. "I want these placed in Minerva's food tonight."

Trip took them from the headmaster and nodded. Albus left the kitchen. The house elf opened the bottles and narrowed his eyes. "He will not dose Mistress Minerva." He walked over to the sink and dumped the potions down the drain. "He's bes mad."

Hogwarts smiled at her helpers. She had always cared for their help in taking care of her students. Tips was one of her first house elves to come to Hogwarts. She had watched him teach the others. She had watched him become a father and grandfather and bury his wife.

"Yous welcomes Mistress Hogwarts." said Trip and he got back to work.

* * *

"Good work kids." said Tom smiling. "It's time to end the lesson. The same time next Saturday." They nodded in agreement and they watched Tom and Salazar leave the out chamber.

The group left the Chambers of Secrets followed by the guardians. Leo hidden in the shadows. Harmony slithered the pipes listing what was going on in Hogwarts and reported to Harry.

* * *

Tom smiled at Minerva, who was walking around the lake with a black lab. He looked up and found Elissa in a tree nearby watching over the grounds. He lowered the hood over his head and quietly walked over to his lover.

Tom took Minerva's hand. She stopped in mid-step and turned her head shocked to find him on Hogwarts grounds.

"Tom you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." she whispered.

He gently crested her cheek. "I miss you Minnie. I haven't seen you in months. Our letters can only go far my love." he whispered. "I came here for a good reason." He removed her promise ring and placed it onto her right hand. He got down on one knee. "I know our life won't be an easy, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Minerva Athena McGonagall marry me?"

Minerva smiled at her long time love. "Yes." she whispered.

Tom took a ring from his robe's pocket and slowly slid a solitaire squire diamond resting on a gold band onto her left hand. He rose to his full height and captured her lips with his own. Tom deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile Salazar leaned against a nearby tree. He smiled at his parents. It was about time he asked his mother to marry him. He reached up to his right shoulder and gently stroked Elissa's head.

"He's finally found some more happiness in his life." said the eagle.

"Yes I agree my friend. I agree." said Salazar.

"You are a good man Salazar Riddle. I know with your help the war will be won."

"Let us leave them." said Salazar and Elissa flew to a nearby and Salazar left for the Chamber of Secrets.

After several hours the men returned to McGonagall Manor. They didn't need Dumbledore wondering what was going on in the castle. It was too dangerous at the moment.

* * *

The student gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Dalia stuck her head out of Hermione's pocket. She looked down at the badger and gently petted her on the head. She gave Dalia some food. Hermione soon realized that Dalia didn't let her go anywhere alone. Harry was relief that Hermione was protected.

"When are we going to end this war Dalia?" Hermione whispered.

"Once you are all trained and ready to fight." whispered the badger.

"But Dumbledore could gain more power by then." whispered Harry.

"You mustn't rush these things." she whispered back.

Harry sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.

He only knew that they had a week before the summer break. Harry was fearful that Dumbledore will plan more while the school was empty.

"We should come and check in at lest once a week. We have training on Saturdays in the chamber." suggested Hermione and the trio nodded in agreement.

* * *

The students found themselves on Platform 9 ¾ in search of their parents for summer vacation. Hermione beamed at her family; mother, father and brother. Harry and Hermione walked up to the Granger family. They pulled the couple into a hug. They pulled back when they heard a bark and black lab ran over the family.

"Bolt!" said Hermione and wrapped her arms around her dog's neck. "Hi Daddy."

Remus smiled and pulled his daughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead. Sirius pulled his godson into his arms. He pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Tell us go home." said John. "You're staying with us for the week." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and the family left King's Cross Station for the Granger's home.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was having problems wondering were to take the next chapter. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I am so pleased that you are enjoying the twists I throw in time to time. I want to thank you for sticking with me through my absence of not writer soon. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Hermione Snape

AN: This chapter will be skippy. I hope it doesn't sound rushed, but it's near time to close out the story!

* * *

It had been a month since summer break started, and Ginny had of yet to receive anything from Ralph Granger. She feared that he had decided not court her. She kept on telling herself to wait one more day and hoped it would bring Courting Roses.

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table with her father. "Dad I want to thank you for letting Ralph court me."

Arthur smiled at his only daughter. "You're welcome sweetheart. I know you really like his company and much more. I'm impressed with the young man for learning our old customs. It's a shame they died out. It gave the father a chance to really understand the man their daughter was going to marry."

Father and daughter were interrupted when a black owl flew through the open window. The bird gently sat twelve roses down. They were red with one yellow rose in the center.

Arthur smiled. "And so the courting begins."

Ginny smiled at the twelve roses in front of her. She gently pulled the yellow rose from bunch of flowers and placed it in her hair signifying that she accepted Ralph's courtship. The owl hooted and flew away. Ginny knew if an owl could smile Halo, Ralph's owl would be smiling.

"Ohhh, someone's courting Ginny." said Fred when he saw the roses.

"No way!" said George not believing what his twin just said. "It's been years since someone courted someone."

"I courted your mother." Arthur told his three children.

Molly entered the room and stopped in her tracks. "Are those Courting Roses?"

"Yep." said the twins with smiles on their faces.

Molly turned to Arthur and narrowed her eyes. She walked up to her husband. "How dare you Arthur. She's only a child!"

Just then Ron entered the room and he rolled his eyes at his mother's over reaction to the news. That was why Ginny didn't tell their mother about the courtship. Ron knew that Molly Weasely was extremely over protective of her only daughter. She still secretly wanted Harry with Ginny. She was still happy for Hermione and Harry. It was just the idea of Harry Potter being a real member of the Weasely family.

"Easy Molly dear. I had along good chat with the man that asked to court her. He is a good man. I have the say in the Courtship. I do not need to discuss it with you." said Arthur.

Ginny, Ron and twins looked at each other shocked. It was very rare that Arthur Weasely pulled rank at such family matters. He normally let Molly do the raising.

"You know that I have always held strong to the old customs." said Arthur. He looked over at his twin sons and smiled. "Fred has been courting a young lady for nearly a year."

Molly gasped at the news. "You never told me! Who is it?"

"Joan Bringington. I met her when we travel to Scotland last year. We're expanding the business."

"Is she a pureblood?" asked Molly.

Fred raised a brow at his mother. He knew that she wanted all her children to marry full blooded witches to carry on the pure Weasely and Prewett lines. He shook his head and said proudly, "Joan is a muggle born and very smart."

Fred walked up to his mother and removed a locket from around his neck. He opened simple gold locket that a swirl engraved pattern. Molly took the locket and opened it relieving Joan's picture. She had long straight brown purple streaked hair, light skin, light purple eyes, full lips and slender woman figure.

"Is she a vampire?" asked Molly stunned at the young woman's appearance.

"She was attacked when she was twelve. But that doesn't stop her from being a wonderful woman, and I love my Joan." said Fred seriously.

Ginny smiled at her older brother. She had met Joan over spring break last year. She really liked her. She was funny and fun to be around. She made Fred very happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Molly will hurtful eyes. "Why must I be kept in the dark of these matters?"

"Because you've become set in your ways of thinking that purebloods are better then half bloods, muggle borns or even muggles Mom. And it's not fair or right. I thought you thought more of me and Ralph." said Ginny and left the kitchen without another word.

"Yea Mom. Ralph Granger is a very good man." said Ron and followed his sister out of the kitchen. Fred and George shook their heads and followed their younger siblings.

"I want you to think about your way of think Molly. You know I love you, but this pre-justice must stop. I will not have it in this house." said Arthur and left the kitchen and went to shed.

Molly sat down at a nearby chair with a heavy sigh. She knew her children and her husband were right. She didn't know herself anymore. It frightened her.

* * *

Remus smiled when Tonks entered the dinning room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It had been awhile since they were able to see each other. Tonks had been busy at the Ministry. She still was digging up information of the headmaster of Hogwarts. She kissed Remus on cheek and sat down at the table.

"I swear that man has the longest criminal history I've ever seen." She said tiredly. "We have enough evidence to convict him thirty times over. When are we going to nail bastard to the wall?"

"Not until the children are ready to fight. Hogwarts is getting ready to fight as well." said Remus.

"Remus we've been doing this for a long time. Please let's end this war once and for all. I'm tired of it. Our world is free from Voldemort. Please let us be free from Dumbledore." begged Tonks.

He tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. He knew his lover was right about it. He was tired of the war too. He turned and looked over at the woman next him. "I'm terrified I'll loose my daughter in the battle."

"Is that all you care about is Hermione?" said Tonks with hurt in her voice.

"Dora that's not-"

"I see. I'll just leave you," and she got up from the table and walked to the door.

Remus quickly got up and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around and hard and passionately kissed her. He pulled back breathing heavily. "I didn't mean it like that. Gods I fear of loosing you too. I've fallen in love with you."

Tonks blinked back the tears. It was the first time he admitted his feelings to her. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too Remus Lupin."

* * *

The summer passed in blur with Hermione and Harry spending time with their families. Minerva and Tom secretly married with only a few friends and family gathered. Ayra had given birth to a beautiful baby boy they named Thomas Salazar Riddle. Emily was thrilled to have a baby brother. He was going to be her baby. Salazar named Hermione and Harry Thomas's godparents, because without them his father wouldn't be alive. They had a strange family with the Grangers, Lupins, Ginny and Ron Weasely and surprisingly Severus Snape.

The group spent most of their summer training in Chamber of Secrets getting ready for the war. But also during the summer the DA or now changed to H.A. (Hogwarts Army) trained once a week wanting to be ready for the fight. Harry had revealed the truth of him getting rid of Lord Voldemort, and to his surprise they believed him. And at that moment realized that he had true friends within the group.

They found themselves back at Hogwarts for their sixth year, and during that time they watched Dumbledore closely in hope to see him slip up and use it to their advantage. Professor McGonagall (Riddle) decided to play long with Dumbledore acting like he was slowly getting her under his control. It allowed them to catch anything that would help them win the war.

* * *

The months wore on into March with classes and spying and with Ralph sending letters to Ginny continuing their courting during the school year. They could see each other. They had to be chaperoned dates, but they didn't care it allowed them to see each other. They grew closer as the time passed. Molly grew to like Ralph more and more each time she spoke with him. This made Ginny very happy.

Hogwarts made herself appear. It had been centuries since she had done so. She had long black hair, fair skin, blue eyes, slender womanly figure and wore a flowing white gown. She knelt down next to the sleeping lion.

"Leo." said Hogwarts gently petting his mane.

The great lion yawned and opened his eyes. He quickly rose to his feet. Hogwarts rose to her full elegant height. He inclined his head respectably.

"Lady Hogwarts, it's been so long since you've shown yourself. I am at your service." He looked up at the beauty.

Hogwarts smiled gently at her guard. "It is time to fight my guardian. I am ready. The children are ready. I shall fight along side you. Dumbledore has hurt me for the last time." She hissed angrily and the castle shook with rage. "Ellisa, Dillia, Harmony come forth." called Lady Hogwarts.

The eagle, badger and basilisk quickly appeared in front of the woman. They inclined their heads knowing to show their Mistress respect.

"It is time." said Hogwarts. "Ellisa inform those that are worthy of fighting for me. You know whom I speak of. Go."

"Yes Milady," and the eagle flew from chamber.

"Leo go and help Harmony gather fighters from the forest." She told them and they quickly left the badger with their Mistress.

"What can I do to help. I'm just a badger?" said Dillia.

"Oh my Dillia." said Hogwarts kneeling down in front of the badger. She gently stroked her. "Assemble the ghost and armor. I shall be by your side." She gently lifted the badger into her arms and they left the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

The students and staff wondered what had brought them to the Great Hall and many creatures from the forest along with the ghosts and armor. Some of the students coward away in the back. The professors were shocked to see many aurors arrive in the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Molly.

Tom entered the hall wearing a black travel cloak his hood covering his appearance. He lowered it revealing his face. The professors that had taught Tom Riddle gasped in shock.

"Tom Riddle!" they all gasped and raised their wands.

The H.A. Harry, Hermione and Minerva stood pointing their wands at the large group. Hogwarts appeared in the middle of the group.

"Fighting among yourselves will not win this war." said Hogwarts.

Tom stepped forward and bowed his head remembering many years ago that she had relieved herself him while he was in the chamber. "My Lady." He

"I am Hogwarts. Tom Riddle is no longer Voldemort." she told them. "Here is the proof of the real villain."

She showed all of Dumbledore's wrongful doings in and outside the castle. The controlling of the staff, students and Tom turning into the Dark Lord Voldemort to have Minerva all to himself. Then taking Harry to a abusive home and the bonding between Harry and Hermione and wanting him to go mad and much more.

"No it can't be true." said Madame Hooch.

"I fear it is very true." said Hogwarts sadly. "Will you fight for me?"

Hermione stepped forward and smiled gently remembering what her father said along time ago. "Yes. We'll do it all for you."

Hogwarts smiled and kissed the witch on the cheek. "Dumbledore has entered the grounds. Outside. Guard the main doors." she told them and they all left the Great Hall to the outer grounds.

Hogwarts stood in the very front dressed in armor. She narrowed her eyes at the man that she saw has headmaster. "The war has come Dumbledore. Your evince is at an end!"

"What is this? I demand to know what is going on here. I am the Headmaster of-"

Hogwarts laughed at the man in front of her. "You foolish man. These brave humans, magical creatures, armor and ghost fight for me. I shall over throw you!" She motioned for Tom to stand next to her. "You remember my dear Tom, and if memory services me right there was a prophecy foretold of you."

Albus's eyes widened. It couldn't be true. That Tom Riddle had found the power he knew not of. "No you can't be."

Tom smirked at the man when he saw fear cross his face. "I have found the power you know not of. They stand behind me and beside me. Lady Hogwarts is the power you know not of!"

The creatures stood next to Dumbledore so he wouldn't run away. Tom quickly disarmed the man that destroyed his life. He held out his hand and Minerva took it stepping next to her husband.

"I forgot to introduce my wife Minerva Riddle and our son Salazar," and he stepped forward standing next to his father. Tom walked up to Dumbledore and walked around him with his wand at his side. "Now how to rid of you? You have caused pain to me and my family to Harry and many more that have walked the halls of Hogwarts. This is going to be an easy war to win, but undoing the damage will be much harder."

Hogwarts stepped forward and held out a wand to Tom. "My brave solider take the wand of Hogwarts. You are the rightful holder. Fulfill the prophecy. End this."

Tom looked at the pure white wand and up at Hogwarts herself. He looked back down at the wand. He took the wand from the woman that had made the castle his home.

"This is the power that was foretold." she told him.

She stepped back and stood next to Salazar. She nodded to encourage him to win.

Tom turned and faced Dumbledore. "I will not kill you old man. You have much to pay for. I bet there won't be a trail with all the evidence against you, and with the aurors being here. It will be sweet ravage. I strip you of your magic." He pointed the wand at him and a white light surrounded Dumbledore and vanished. "Well, we have a muggle on our hands. What are we to do with the muggle Madame Bones?" asked Tom.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review. I couldn't help but leave you hanging!


	34. Chapter 34

Madame Bones stepped forward out of the crowd. She inclined her head respectable to Lady Hogwarts before stepping up to Dumbledore. Tom handed the Head of the DMLE Dumbledore's wand. She took the wand from the once dark lord.

"Thank you Mr. Riddle." said Madame Bones looking at the wand closely. She looked at the elderly man and narrowed her eyes. "Albus Dumbledore you are here by arrested for the following:

200 accounts stealing money from the family Potter vault

300 accounts stealing money from the Hogwarts vault

Thief of Hogwarts items:

Hufflepuff Cup

Gryffindor Sword

Ravenclaw tiara

Slytherin locket

Gryffindor Time Turner

Control the Sorting Hat

1 account of murder (Karina Dumbledore)

1 account of murder of a Hogwarts guardian (basilisk)

2 accounts of child endangerment (Tom Riddle & Harry Potter)

1 account of kidnapping (Harry Potter)

3 accounts of mind control (Tom Riddle, Minerva McGonagall-Riddle & Harry Potter)

2 accounts of magic suppression (Tom Riddle & Harry Potter)

1 account of magic control (Tom Riddle)

1 account of wrongful imprisonment (Harry Potter)

1 account of transforming a Dark Lord (Tom Riddle)

1 account of imprisonment (Sirius Black)

1 account of magical creature control (Phoenix Fawkes)

1 million account of Hogwarts control

Madame Bones read off from the long list and she turned to the crowd and said, "Wizgoment please step forward." She smiled when the members came out of the crowd. "Raise your hands of convection. Guilty of all charges," and every hand rose from the court.

"If I may make a suggestion." Hogwarts said to Madame Bones. She nodded and Hogwarts whispered in her ear.

"Very good idea." She turned and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore you are sentence to a muggle prison for fifty years. If you are alive when that sentence is up you will serve life in Azkaban. Aurors take him away."

The aurors walked out of the crowd and took the mad man to the muggle world where he would spend his time for his crimes. Hogwarts turned and looked at her students, professors and ex-students and guardians.

"I owe you so much." said Hogwarts with tears in her eyes. "You each saved me more then once. My heirs please step forward Tom, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stepped forward. She smiled, "This rightfully belongs to you all." She held out the deed to her. "You always have a home here and my protection."

Tom took the rolled up scroll that carried the Hogwarts seal. "Thank you My Lady."

"I'll be watching over you all. Thank you," and Hogwarts vanished with a swirl of white rose petals.

Remus walked up to his daughter and kissed her brow. He pulled her into his arms. "I am so proud of you."

"We are at peace." said Tom pulling his wife into his arms.

* * *

The news of Dumbledore arrest hit the papers quickly. They school board needed at headmaster or headmistress. They named Minerva McGonagall-Riddle as Headmistress. Tom Riddle was named Deputy Headmaster and took the post of Transfiguration and taught Dark Arts.

Hogwarts was turned into an eight year school that allowed the graduates to get their apprentices before they entered the Wizarding World. It improved the jobs and the Ministry improved greatly since Kingsely Shakebolt was named Minister of Magic. The laws were improved that allowed the younger witches and wizards to be taught basics before they entered Hogwarts. Then if magical children were abused by family members they were taken away from their families, and raised by a wizarding family.

* * *

Two years Later:

Harry and Hermione stood on the grounds of Hogwarts in front of Kingsely. Hogwarts stood in her human form next to the Minister of Magic. Harry smiled at his soul bound and slowly slid the wedding band on her left hand. Hermione slid Harry's ring on his left hand. They sealed the union with a kiss.

Remus smiled at his only daughter and brushed away a fallen tear from her cheek. "I'm so proud of Pup. I love you. But it is Harry's turn to take care of you. This is your next adventure." He turned to Harry. "Take care of her son."

"I will." said Harry.

Hermione pulled her step-mother into her arms. Tonks and Remus had married last year. She laughed and picked up her baby brother Teddy. He was two years old. She kissed his forehead. Teddy's hair turned different colors as he giggled.

The Granger family held out a key to Harry. He took key with a puzzled expression. "It's a Granger custom to give them this," he held out a deed.

Harry opened the deed just as his wife walked over to him. "They gave us a house. It's my parents old house in Godric Hollow. I don't know what to say."

"Welcome to the family Harry." said John.

"Thank you," and he pulled each family member in a hug. "Love it's time to take another adventure."

Hermione laughed and they left Hogwarts ground to start another part of their lives.

* * *

Six Years Later:

Ginny Granger and Hermione Potter both laid next to each other in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing both in labor. They had found out they were pregnant. They found it amazing that the sisters were going through a pregnancy together.

Hogwarts stood in middle of the beds holding each of their hands. It had been years since a baby was born within her walls. She knew that the babies would be powerful girls.

Ralph smiled at his wife of four years. He was going to deliverer his daughter. While Poppy would deliverer Hermione's baby. The family and friends stood on the other side of the wing waiting for the babies to be born.

"Gin push." instructed Ralph.

She painful pushed bringing her daughter into the world. Ralph smiled and told her to push again and that the head was out. Ginny screamed and pushed wanting the baby out of her and swearing at her husband. Ralph chucked.

Ginny laid back in exhaustion when she heard the cries of her baby girl. She looked over at Hermione when she heard another cry. They smiled at each other.

Ralph gently placed his daughter in his wife's arms. Halley Molly had red hair, brown eyes and few freckles, and chubby body. "She's beautiful love." said Ralph.

Poppy handed Hermione her baby girl. Hermione kissed her baby on the forehead. Mary Jane had black hair, fair skin and bright green eyes. Harry smiled at his daughter.

"She's amazing darling." said Harry.

Hogwarts gently placed hand on each baby blessing them with ability to talk to her. She vanished to allow the family to spend time with their love ones.

Ginny and Ralph named Severus their daughter's godfather and Joan, Fred's wife Halley's godmother. Harry and Hermione named Tom and Minerva Mary's godparents. Teddy was just glad he wasn't the "baby" of the large family anymore.

* * *

Nineteen Years Later:

The Lupin, Potter, Granger and Weaselys family stood on Platform 9 and ¾ sending their children off to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at her children and nieces and nephews. They were the biggest family on the Platform but one of the happiest families.

""Daddy what if the sorting hat doesn't sort me." said Toby.

Severus knelt down until he was eye level with a pair of black eyes. "You listen to me Toby Severus-Harry Snape." he said, while his wife Tonya acted like she was waving to their daughter Beth. "The sorting hat will place you in what ever house you belong to. Hogwarts is a wonderful woman. Remember that son."

"Yes sir. Uncle Harry is always saying that." said Toby.

"Now off you go son." He rose to full height.

The family watched Toby board the train for his first year.

"We'll party at my house." said Sirius since their was no kids around.

"Oh hush your mouth Sirius." said Nat, Sirius's wife of three years.

"What why not."

Oh fine!"

The family laughed as they ran through the barrier and into the busy muggle world.

The wizarding world was finally at peace. The Ministry was ready for another war if it was to come, but there would never let another man so power hungry as Dumbledore to take control or someone so evil as Voldemort to disturb the peace. It would years until another dark lord would raise but they were ready.

* * *

The End

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed All For You just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
